Mission To Earth
by little talula
Summary: Bloom goes home for the holidays to hep the Boys on a mission. One problem: Her relatives is staying over. Bloom must now juggle family time and helping the boys on a mission. Can she handle it without her secret getting out? MY first story please be kind
1. Red Fountain Assignment

Winx Club

Mission To Earth

Summary: Bloom goes home for the holidays and to help the boys on a mission, but with relatives coming over Bloom must juggle family time and helping the boys on the mission. Can handle it while keeping her magic a secret?

Chapter 1

Red Fountain Assignment

Summary: Bloom runs a message for Ms. Faragonda to Red Fountain. While there she learns about the specialists going to Earth.

~Alphea~

Bloom was walking around the quad alone. Her friends were out at the mall and she decided to stay home.

"Bloom" Her name was called from the distance. She turned around to see Ms. Faragonda. waiting for her on the steps with an envelope in her hand.

"Yes?" Bloom answered.

"I want you to bring this Red Fountain for me." She said handing Bloom the envelope.

"Ok but why me?" she asked.

"Because you seemed to be unbusy and I told Saladine I would have a student bring the note over." The head mistress explained.

"Ok" Bloom said. Faragonda noticed Mirta walking by and called the girl over.

"Yes?" The girl asked walking up next to Bloom.

"Would you go to Red Fountain with Bloom?" Faragonda asked.

"Yes" Mirta answered and the two were dismissed.

~Red Fountain~

Sky and his friends were walking to the assembly room for an announcement. "Ok what's the assembly on this time?" Riven asked annoyed.

"I don't know." Brandon answered.

"I think he said something about a mission coming up on another realm." Timmy said

. "You know where?" Sky asked. Timmy shook his head no. The boys entered the assembly room and sat in the front row.

~Bloom and Mirta~

The two girls were walking through the woods and were talking. They soon stopped at Red Fountain.

"This is going to be awkward. " Mirta said.

"Why you've been here before?" Bloom said.

"I know I mean not on a school day." Mirta answered.

"Don't worry we'll feel the awkwardness together." Bloom said and walked through the front entrance.

~Assembly~

Saladine had just announced that the mission would be on Earth. The boys started talking and hoping they wouldn't be picked to go there.

"The only time we were there was to help Stella." Brandon said.

"Yah and we did not learn much about their culture there." Sky said.

"OK so who would go?" The professor asked. No one in the room raised their hands.

"Ok I'll pick some one." He said. The boys looked around the room to see who would be picked.

"Well since Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Riven were on Earth for a mission a few years ago, two of them will go on the mission." He concluded. The boys said nothing and looked over towards the door when they heard it open. Everyone saw Bloom and Mirta at the doorway.

~Bloom and Mirta~

When they got to the right room they opened the doors and saw all the boys of red fountain looking at them.

"This is awkward" Mirta whispered to Bloom.

"Yep" Bloom answered then walked across the stage over to the professor.

"A message form Faragonda." Bloom said handing him the envelope. Mirta hurried across the stage and ran next to Bloom. While waiting for a response Mirta looked at the huge board and saw facts on some realm written in huge fonts.

"Bloom check out what's written on board." She whispered to her friend. Bloom turned around and examined the board on the realm they were talking about. She skimmed the board until she saw one word that interested her. Earth.

Hope you guys like it let me know if I should continue and feel free to help me along the way. This is my first story so be nice because I'm new at this.


	2. The Lesson

Winx Club

Mission To Earth

Chapter 2

The Lesson

Summary: Bloom tells the specialists some facts on Earth. Two boys are picked to go to Earth.

Last Time: Bloom turned around and examined the board on the realm they were talking about. She skimmed the board until she saw one word that interested her. Earth.

Saladin quickly read the papers and signed it then gave it back to Bloom. She and her friend were about to leave when they were stopped at the doorway.

"I was wondering if you two knew anything on Earth." Saladin said. The two stopped and looked at each other.

"Well there's lots to tell you which could take or days" Bloom said as she turned around and walked back to the stage.

"Umm one thing is the slow pace there. They don't have magic or same technology that we use.

"We're kind of one step ahead of them with technology so some things there might not work there may look different from what we have." Bloom said trying to come up with things off the back of her head. She looked around the room and saw Timmy sitting in the front row, which gave her an idea.

"Uh Timmy can you up here." Bloom asked him. He looked at his friends then walked on stage.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked Bloom quietly.

"Just follow my lead." She answered.

"Like a said with technology Earth is simpler than ours example cell phones." continued holding up two cell phones. One was a flip cover with a small screen. The other one had no cover and had a lot more features.

"Can you take apart cell phones?" Bloom asked him quietly. Timmy nodded.

"Ok Timmy will take apart these cell phones to show how different the wiring is." Bloom said. She handed him the simpler cell phone. Timmy took the battery out of the cell phone then connected the wiring to the big screen so everyone could see what it looked like.

"This is your basic cell phone from Earth." Bloom stated. Then Timmy took apart her new cell phone that the girls got her when she first came.

"And this is the cell phone from this world that most of us use." Bloom said. Timmy put the cell phones back together. He handed Bloom her new phone as it went off. Bloom looked at the phone and quickly answered.

"No I can't come home... I have exams remember. Maybe next year bye." Bloom said into the phone.

"As you can see I can contact people on earth and they can us but they can't do that with my old cell phone which doesn't even work here well I better head back. If any questions just ask me." Bloom said and walked of stage. The boys watched the two girls leave the room. Sky stood up from his seat watching his girlfriend leave. Brandon got up to stop his friend from leaving.

"Sky, Brandon thank you for volunteering yourselves on this mission. Saladin said.

"WHAT?" The two boys yelled.


	3. Persuasion

Winx Club

Mission To Earth

Chapter 3

Persuasion

Summary: Sky comes up with an idea and tries to convince Saladin to go along with it. "Will it work?

Last time: "Sky, Brandon thank you for volunteering yourselves on this mission." Saladin said. "WHAT?" The two boys yelled.

The assembly was over everyone left except for Sky and Brandon who were assigned to go on the mission.

"Come to my office tomorrow to talk about the mission." Saladin told them then dismissed them.

"Did you have to stand up when you saw Bloom leaving?" Brandon asked his best friend.

"Well if Stella was here would you do it too?" Sky asked back. Brandon said nothing.

"Thought so" Sky said.

"Don't worry I would too if I saw Flora." Helia said.

"Same with Tecna Timmy said.

"I wouldn't" Riven said.

"Yes you would." Brandon said.

"It's just a natural thing since we all got girlfriends. We would do anything to spend time with them. It's been shown through studies." Sky said.

"Where did you see that?" Timmy asked.

"From Bloom I snooped through her Earth teen magazines once when she was reading them the day I met her in the park." Sky confessed.

"She let you read her magazines? "Helia asked.

"No I poked at it when she wasn't looking." Sky confessed,

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Nabu asked walking up to his friends.

"Sky was poking through Bloom's Earth magazines." Brandon said.

"He does not need to know that." Sky shouted at his friend

"Bloom's from Earth?" Nabu asked.

"Yah Riven, Timmy, Sky and I actually met her there a few years ago when we were helping Stella." Brandon said.

"It was before she knew about Alfea or that she had powers." Timmy said.

"She told me her parents found her with a shield then after she was adopted since then her powers never came back until a few years ago when she met Stella." Sky said.

"I forget she's from Earth sometimes you know just seeing her hanging out with the girls and doing missions with us makes you forget she lived on a planet where no magic exists." Timmy said.

"Ok if Bloom didn't see you go through her magazines what was she doing?" Helia asked.

"On the phone she told me her parents have been bugging her to go home this week for some reason. I think it was about a holiday." Sky explained.

"Did she say yes?" Brandon.

"No she keeps telling me that isn't going, apparently there's some exam this week that she needs to do." Sky answered.

"So this week is the week her parents are trying to get Bloom home?" Brandon asked.

"Yes" Sky answered.

"I have a plan just follow my lead tomorrow." Brandon said walking away with his friend.

"Whatever they come up with can't be good." Timmy said. The boys thought for a minute.

"You don't think." Helia asked.

"Their plan involves Bloom?" Riven cut in.

"Going to Earth?" Timmy finished.

"Well then we're all on the same page here." Riven said.

~The Next Day~

Sky and Brandon were in Saladin's office waiting to tell him their plan.

"Ok boys, let's talk about the mission." Saladin began.

"We actually have an idea." Brandon said.

"We think Bloom should go and do this mission. Sir she knows about Earth more than any of us in the school. She's grown up there before she knew about Magix and Alfea." Sky explained.

"She has family there and that's how we actually met her a few years ago from helping Stella on a mission." Brandon said.

"It would make sense for her to go instead of us where we will make complete fools of ourselves for not knowing the place." Brandon said.

"You can talk to Faragonda she knows about it as well." Sky said. Saladine thought for a minute.

"I will talk to Faragonda and see what she think, but that does not mean that you're off the hook. Saladine said and left his office.

"Ok" Sky said.

"Well that went well." Brandon said.

Will it work? Third Chapter done and longer than the last.


	4. Bloom in the Plan

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE WINX CLUB!

Chapter 4

Bloom in the plan

Mission To Earth.

Summary: Saladin and all the teachers from the schools talks about sending Bloom to Earth for the mission, then they talk with Bloom about it.

Saladin walked into Faragonda's office for a meeting with the other teacher from Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower.

"What's the latest report with Valtor?" Faragonda asked.

"Beside turning my students into zombies nothing." Ms. Griffon said.

"My boys are working on helping and beside we just learned he's going to Earth to search for something there." Saladin said.

"So who's going?" Faragonda asked.

"Brandon and Sky are but they're suggesting Bloom goes instead of them." Saladin said.

"Bloom why her?" Griselda asked.

"Sky said that Bloom grew up there and has family there." He answered.

"Seems reasonable to send her than have the boys make a fool of themselves there." Griffin said.

"Well this choice is mainly up to Faragondas." Wizgiz said.

"I can persuade her to do it. " Faragonda said.

"Even if she can't Sky and Brandon are willing to do their assignment." Saladin said.

"Willing?" Griselda asked.

"Well no but they will do it." He answered.

"Even if Bloom agrees to it then what will they do?" Avalon asked.

"Then they will still help her locate what we need and go to Earth if she needs their help." Saladin answered.

"Now we will all talk to her about it." Faragonda said. Bloom was with her friends when Libby flew into the room with a letter under her feet.

"Hey Libby what's up?" Flora asked.

"Faragonda needs Bloom in her office the other teachers are there as well." Libby said panting.

"What did you wrong?" Stella asked.

"Nothing." Bloom answered and left their dorm with the door slamming behind her. The girls looked at each other then frowned at Stella who said nothing. Bloom went to the meeting room and knocked on the door. She entered and saw all the teachers sitting at a long table.

"Ok what's going on?" Bloom asked. She looked over at Faragonda for the answered.

"A couple of my students suggested that you do a mission for us on Earth in place of them." Saladin answered.

"I'm going to kill them." Bloom said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Faragonda asked.

"Nothing where on Earth exactly. They believe in Gardenia where yo live." He answered.

"So you don't know if that's true or not?" Bloom asked.

"Well if not in that town then it's around there. " He answered.

"You don't have to agree to it yet I'll have some boys come and get you tomorrow so you can learn more about it then you can decide." Saladin said.

"Fine I'll go. I'll give my parents a notice just incase I'm actually going." Bloom said.

"Thank you" Saladin said. Bloom left the office in time for her phone to ring.

"Hello? Hey mom I think I can make it home this year for the holidays." Bloom said and walked down the hallway.

So how will Bloom get back at the boys for pulling into this?


	5. The Start of The Lies

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE WINX CLUB!

Chapter 5

Start of the Lies

Summary Bloom goes to Red Fountain to learn more about the mission. After she starts hiding secrets from her friends and lies to them a lot.

Last time: "Fine I'll go I'll give my parents a notice just incase I'm actually going." Bloom said. "Thank you" Saladin said. Bloom left the office in time for her phone to ring. ""Hello? Hey mom I think I can make it home this year for the holidays." Bloom said and walked down the hallway.

The next day during class Bloom, Layla, Stella and Flora were working on an assignment for Avalon. Bloom had just finished her work when there was a knock on the door. The class looked up and saw Griselda.

"Faragonda needs Bloom for an important assignment." She said poking her head in the doorway. Bloom grabbed her books and handed in the assignment. She walked into the hallway and found Brandon leaning against the wall in his hero uniform.

"I just need to go to the dorm quickly." She told Brandon.

"Ok me outside in the quad." Brandon said turning around and walking in the opposite direction of where Bloom needed to be. Bloom burst into her dorm and quickly went into her room grabbing her cell phone and a shoulder strap bag. "

Bloom what's going on." A voice stopped Bloom before, as she was about to open the door.

"I need to do something for Faragonda so I might not be back until after classes ok?" She told Lockette.

"Ok Bloom I'll let the others know." The pixie answered.

"Thanks I'll be back soon bye." Bloom said patting her friend's head then left the dorm. Bloom ran out to the quad and saw Brandon with the squad ship. She climbed on and saw Timmy and Helia inside.

"Hey you guys." Bloom said.

"Hey Bloom." Helia answered back.

"Ok next stop Red Fountain." Timmy said taking off. Bloom asked.

"Sky and Brandon got you involved in this" Helia said.

"Hey" Brandon shouted.

"What you two planned on doing this after you were both assigned to the mission." Helia answered. The two got into an argument and continued until they reached the school. Timmy and Bloom both got off following the two arguing boys.

"What's happening" Riven asked. He was waiting for them to arrive.

"Bloom asked who decided to have her apart of the mission. So Helia told the answered." Timmy said.

"From that point until we got here they've been arguing nonstop." Bloom finished.

"I see" Riven said. They started walking to Saladin's office listening to Brandon and Helia arguing behind them.

"Thirty minutes a new record." Timmy said.

"Think Sky will join the fight when he finds out?" Bloom asked.

"Let's hope not." Riven answered. The three walked ahead of Brandon and Helia trying to ignore the argument. The group stoped when we reached the door to Saladin's office.

"Should we go in with them arguing?" Bloom asked.

"I think we can do without the argument." Riven answered. So how do we stop them?" Timmy asked.

"Knock it off you two. Let's get this meeting over with then you can continue fighting." Riven yelled at his friends. Bloom pushed the door open and walked in to find Sky and Saladin waiting for them. Riven followed with Timmy trying to control Helia and Brandon from arguing.

"Sorry for the wait we had to control some students." Timmy said looking over at Helia and Brandon who had tape across their mouths.

"What did you do to them?" Sky asked.

"Taped their mouths so they wouldn't continue arguing." Timmy answered.

"Yah but they could rip the tape off their mouths with their hands." Bloom said.

"Not unless you have handcuffs." Timmy replied spinning the two boys around.

"And their weapons?" Sky asked.

"Confiscated them so they couldn't hurt each other." Timmy said.

"You do know when they you take the tape off their mouths it will hurt." Bloom said.

"Not unless you use magic." Timmy said.

"Can we get serious here? Bloom take the tape off of Helia and Brandon." Saladin said.

"Yes sir." Bloom answered pointing her finger to the tape. She moved her finger in a horizontal line watching the tape do the same thing across the boys mouths pealing off slowly until it fell on the floor.

"Timmy now take off the handcuffs and give them back their weapons." Saladin said. Timmy sighed and did as told. After Brandon and Helia were free they started attacking Timmy who just handcuffed them.

"So what was the argument about?" Sky asked.

"You don't want to know." Riven said.

"Follow me and I will tell you what's going on while these three continue their argument." Saladene said leading Bloom, Riven and Sky out of his office.

"So what do we do with the other three?" Sky asked.

"Leave them alone we can fill them in later." Riven said.

"What was the argument about?" Sky asked. "

I rather not tell you now." Bloom said. They went to a classroom to talk about the mission.

"Ok Bloom we figure that what Valtore is looking for is right here." Saladin said pointing to a town on the map.

"Gardenia right where I live." Bloom said.

"Right now we don't know what Valtore wants or whose holding the thing he needs. You will go to Earth to make sure that nothing changes and every thing's normal. Sky and Brandon will check in on you to make sure everything is ok. They will also be researching to see if they can figure out what's happening and warn you before Valtor causes trouble." Saladin said.

"And they will let me know so I can stop him before he does any harm right?" Bloom asked.

"Yes" Saladin answered. Just then the door opened revealing the three boys who were arguing now limping into the room with cuts all over their body.

"What happened?" Riven asked.

"The fight got carried away that we resorted to using our weapons." Timmy said scratching his head.

"Come in boys I have an assignment for you guys while Bloom is on Earth." Saladin said. Bloom's phone suddenly went off.

"Now what?" Bloom sighed answering her phone.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Hey Bloom I just wanted to say that your cousins are coming over so we're having a family reunion" her mother said.

"That's great can we talk about this later I'm busy right now?" Bloom asked.

"Ok course bye." Her mom said.

"Bye" Bloom said and hung up her phone.

"Sorry my mom giving me info " Bloom said

"It's ok." Timmy answered.

"Ok now Timmy will make so gadgets to help you." Saladin said.

"Right" Timmy answered.

"Ok but I have family coming over that don't even know I'm a fairy that can do magic." Bloom said.

"I'll modify them to look like Earth technology then but it will take a few days to research and create." Timmy said.

"I'll tell Faragonda and let her know that you agreed to do this mission. Right now why don't you kids take a break then I'll let you know what else is happening" Saladin said. The group nodded and left the room. Bloom sat outside under a tree with her notebook on her lap writing her notes out of her textbook that she kept next to her in the grass.

"Need water?" A voice asked her. She looked up and saw a hand place a water bottle in front of her.

"Thanks Sky." She said taking the bottle from his hand.

"So you found out it was my idea." Sky said sitting next to his girlfriend on the grass.

"Yah Helia told me the minute I got on the ship which started that argument between him and Brandon." Bloom said placing the water next to her.

"You mad?" He asked.

"A little but not that far to use my magic against you." Bloom answered.

"Ok how about when the mission's over I take you out on a date." Sky said.

"OK we can plan it when I get back." She answered.

"Doing make up work?" Sky asked.

"Yep since someone got me out of class early." Bloom answered with a smile.

"Sky Bloom " Brandon called from the distance.

"Looks like we're needed" Sky said. The two got up and walked over to Brandon.

"What's up?" Bloom asked.

"Saladin said he told Faragonda and we should bring Bloom on our way over to Cloud Tower." Brandon answered. Bloom did not bother asking what was happening at Cloud Tower. She knew what had happened there. Valtor had came and took over the school turning the students there into Zombies. Her friend Mirta had witness her best friend attacking Alfea, while she was trying to protect the school with the other fairies.

"Bloom, Bloom" Sky called her name then snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"What?" She asked.

"We're leaving" He answered leading her to the ship. The two walked over to the ship. The ride was peaceful until Bloom's phone rang again.

"More family update?" Riven asked.

"Hel-" Bloom said before being cut off by:

"OMGBLOOMICAN'TBELIEVEYOU'" A high-pitched voice screamed from the other line. Bloom moved the phone away from her ears that even the boys could hear it screaming. They all looked at each other exchanging glances.

"Ok I can't understand what you're saying, Katy," Bloom said quietly not wanting to disturb the peaceful ride but the voice on the other line kept rambling on and on about her life.

"KATY" Bloom yelled grabbing the boys' attention.

"Shut up." Bloom said.

"What?" Her cousin asked on the phone. "Look I'm busy right now but we can talk about this when I get home. I gotta go now." Bloom said quietly.

"Ok but one question. Why are you talking quietly?" Katy asked.

"I have friends near me that are listening in right now ok bye." Bloom said.

"Bye" Katy said and hung up the phone.

"So who was that?" Riven asked.

"Katy my cousin." Bloom answered.

"By that screaming she seemed eager to hear from you." Timmy said.

"Yah we're really close almost like sisters, she's my best friend on Earth. We've been that way since we were young." Bloom said.

"Ok here we are Alfea." Sky said as he and Timmy were landing the ship on the quad.

"Thank you guys." Bloom said.

"No problem, Sky and I will come by when we have the gadgets all set. In the meantime just continue school." Timmy said.

"Ok." Bloom said.

"Oh yah and one more thing no one can know about this except for the teachers, meaning the winx club and the pixies can't know about this." Brandon said.

"Ok" Bloom said leaving the ship. She watched the ship take off again then walked in the school where she would begin to lie to her friends.

Finally another chapter done. So you were already introduced to Katy Bloom's cousin who she is really close to. Long chapter took forever to right with school, and also working on other stories that will eventually be uploaded.


	6. Fake Up Break Up

Thanks to:

**winx club rules**- for liking the story

**Blosiom**- for enjoying the story

**xXSakuraBlossomsXx- **wants to Mitzy get jealous of Bloom dating Sky. That doesn't happen for a while.

**deepcutfighter**- for liking the story

**PrincessTemperance96**- wanted to know if Bloom had more cousins then Katy, the voice on the phone in the previous chapte,r and they're reaction to Brandon and Sky. Yes there are more cousins coming up a few more are Bloom's age and a few younger ones as well. Some of the girls (cousin) find the boys cute and form a minor crush. Remember Bloom never told them about Alfea except that she transfered to an all girls boarding school. So they don't know Bloom is dating Sky. Only her parents know

**applesollie- **wondered if the specialists would be more involved. Yes they are. They go to Earth and help out there while keeping their secret covered so that should be interesting.

Note: All of you guys who review suggested that I space out the dialogs more instead of making it one huge paragraph. Don't worry I'll do that in the end I'm first working on the story then I'll go back and fix the spelling, grammar and spacing out the paragraphs.

Chapter 6 Almost Time

Summary: Bloom packs up and prepares to go home.

~Alfea~

Bloom was in her room packing up for home. It was Friday afternoon and classes were over. Her friends were hanging out in the living room area outside her room. The pixies were out with the fairies chatting. She lied and said she needed to make a long phone call. Bloom paced as quietly as she could so her friends wouldn't figure out she's leaving.

"Bloom we're leaving" Flora said poking her head in the room. Bloom had quickly shoved her suitcase under her bed just as her friend was coming in.

"You need anything?" Her friend asked.

"No don't worry I'm fine. I'll just stay here and catch up on school work that I've missed." Bloom replied walking Flora over towards the door.

"Ok well we're leaving." Flora said. She opened the door to leave the dorm when she found Sky and Timmy standing in the doorway.

"What are two doing here?" Musa asked.

"We were on our way back to Redfountain when I decided to stop by for a visit and needed to talk to Bloom about something." Sky said quickly.

"And you?" Layla asked.

"Back up incase Sky breaks some bad news to Bloom." Timmy said.

"What bad news?" Bloom asked from the doorway of her room.

"Well where're going now." Stella said leading the others out of the room. Bloom walked back into her room and pulled out suitcase from under the bed. "Keko why don't you see if I have everything." Bloom told her bunny.

"You won't have everything until you have your gadgets." Sky said.

"Right." Bloom said sitting on her bed.

"Ok first thing a watch." Timmy said handing the regular looking watch.

"Wow a digital watch that tells time." Bloom said looking at the thing. She pushed one of the buttons ad watched a holographic screen come on.

"Well we don't have that functioned in our watches on Earth." Bloom said.

"We'll be contacting you with this for important news and information." Timmy said.

"You'll also can contact is if needed too as well." Sky added.

"Ok next?" Bloom asked. "Give me your cellphone" Timmy said.

"My what?" she asked.

"Cellphone it's going to upgraded." Timmy explained.

"OK" Bloom replied grabbing her phone from the nightstand and throwing it over to him.

"That's pretty much it. More will come if we feel that you need it during the mission." Sky said.

"Great now what's the bad news?" She asked.

"Well it will be a reason why we came over but we need to come up with something." Sky answered.

"Ok that should be easy." Bloom said.

"What if we did a fake break up?" He asked.

"Ok I could use that excuse to say I'm going home to talk to my parents on how to get over a break up." Bloom said.

"Alright and I'll be the one that said we should break up." Sky said.

"Ok I'll tell the girls about it and if they plan on coming over and talking to you I'll give one of the other boys a call to give you a warning." Bloom said.

"So what's the excuse for you two breaking up?" Timmy asked from inside the room.

"I'll just say that you lost interest in me and wanted to have a chance to date other girls while in school you know before you become King." Bloom said. "Ok and if your friends do come over to kill me I'll just need to prepare to defend myself.

"That's what the five minute for." Bloom said.

"Ok now what?" Sky asked quickly.

"Well here's your phone." Timmy said throwing it to Bloom.

"It looks the same." Bloom said.

"Well if you look through the settings it lets you look things up and changes to look like a regular cellphone from Earth." Timmy explained pressing one of the buttons on the side. Bloom watched her cellphone to change into a regular flip phone.

"Wow looks like my old cell phone from when I first came here." Bloom said.

"Bloom we're back." A voice said from outside her room.

"Well looks like time to go." Timmy said.

"Right bye Bloom call you later." Sky said leaving the room. The girls waited for the boys to leave before questioning on what had happened.

"So Bloom what was the bad news?" Tecna asked sternly.

"Well it wasn't that bad as it seems " Bloom started slowly. She noticed the other girl looking at her.

"Sky came over to say that he wanted to break up with me." She said slowly.

"And you're ok with that?" Stella asked.

"Well yah I agreed to it." Bloom answered.

"Yah you would have to." Musa said.

"Come on girls let's go." Layla ordered.

"Where?" Flora asked.

"Redfountain to talk to Sky of course." She answered.

"Right behind you." Stella said as she and the other girls marched out of the dorm. Bloom waited for the door to close before pulling out her cellphone and dialing Brandon's number.

~Redfountain~

"So what was the 'bad news' you and Bloom made up while you were over there.?" Brandon asked.

"I said we broke up." Sky answered. The other boys who were in the room stopped and looked at him.

"What? We didn't really break up." Sky said.

"You know the other girls do anything to keep her happy." Helia said.

"It includes the girl coming over and yelling at you until you get back together with Bloom." Riven added in.

"Look Bloom is going to call one of you guys and give us a warning." Sky said as Brandon's cellphone went off. "Which would be now." Brandon said looking at the caller id on his phone.

"Hello?" Brandon asked.

"Brandon it's me Bloom I'm going along with Sky's plan and the girls are coming over now." Bloom's voice said into the phone.

"Don't worry we're going to back him up." Brandon said.

"Thanks, bye." her voice said from the other line.

"No prob bye" Brandon replied and the two hung up.

"That was Bloom the girls are coming." He informed his friends.

"You know we're going to back you up on this." Riven said. Soon came a loud knock on the door.

"Must be them." Helia said.

"Of course who else knocks that loud on a door." Timmy replied.

"I'll get it" Nebu said walking over to the door. After unlocking the door the girls barged in and walked over to Sky.

"Come in?!" Nebu said watching the girls storm in.

"Can we help you guys?" Riven asked. Ignoring him Stella started yelling.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BLOOM?!" She yelled.

"Easy Stella we can't disturb anyone." Brandon said.

"I DON'T CARE! THAT JERK HURT MY BEST FRIEND!" She continued screaming.

"Stella." Brandon called her name.

"Bloom doesn't want to be with us, she wants to be left alone. it's all because Sky broke up with her." Stella said and started to cry in her boyfriends arm. "Sky why did you suddenly decide to break up with Bloom?" Layla asked.

"I didn't have the same feelings for her as I used to and beside I want to be available to go out with other girls before I graduate." Sky answered.

"Thanks for your honest opinion." Flora said.

"Yah sorry for barging in." Tecna said smiling.

"Come on Stella let's leave them alone." Musa said dragging her friend out of the room.

"Hold on one more thing." Stella said walking back in.

"What are you doing?" Flora asked as the girls turned around. They watched Stella walk up to Sky slap him in the face.

"That's for being a jerk." She said.

"Ok Stella you guys really need to go now." Brandon said walking her out of the room.

"Stella did you really need to Sky that hard?" Musa asked.

"No but he needs to know not to mess with my friends." Stella said walking down the hallway with the other girls beside her.

"I have to agree with the guys on this, if Bloom and Sky don't want to be a couple then maybe we should leave them alone." Layla said.

"Stella Layla's right we can't force them back together just because they look cute together." Flora said.

"If Sky wants to be with another girl let him." Musa said.

"Fine but if Sky gets a new girlfriend she's not joining the team." Stella said walking away.

~The Specialists~

Back inside the dorm the boys were busy healing Sky form the black and blue mark that Stella had given him.

"Ok so Sky when you and Bloom planned that fake break up did you think that Stella would come in here and slap you hard like that?" Riven asked trying not to laugh out loud.

"No we didn't think it would go this far." Sky answered.

"Well maybe you two should have planned it more carefully." Brandon said.

"Yah you know the girls are always protecting each other.

"It's like this rule they have." Helia said.

"Leave him alone you guys the plan was good. They knew the girls would becoming over they just did not plan Stella's mood swing to kick in at that time." Timmy said.

"Hey Stella doesn't.." Brandon started to say before thinking about his girlfriend.

"You're right she does." He said realizing his friend was right.

"So how does a girl slapping you hurt so bad besides the sting?" Nebu asked.

"It wasn't so much the sting it was more of the sharp nails she had on." Sky said touching the scratch.

"Well the girls did get their nails done today." Helia said. The others looked at her.

"Got it from Flora." He answered. The others said nothing but just nodded.

~Alfea~

Back at Alfea Bloom finished pacing up from home and hid her bags under her bed.

" We're back." Stella said.

"Hey how did it go?" Bloom asked.

"Not bad." Stella said and went in her room.

"So you feeling alright?" Flora asked.

"Yah I'm fine." Bloom answered.

"That's good." Musa said.

~The Next Day~

The next day Bloom waited for her friends to leave before pulling out her things from under her bed. She pulled on a sweatshirt , jeans and a pair of sneakers before the boys and the teachers came up to the room.

"Come in." Bloom called towards the door hearing it knocked. Sky opened the door leading the others into Bloom's room."

Hey" Bloom said grabbing a notebook and pulling out a blank pice of paper. She grabbed a pen and quickly scribbled some words on it then signed her name. "How does this sound?" Bloom asked showing Sky the note. He quickly read the note.

"It's good but will the girls fall for it?" Sky replied.

"Let me read it." Ms. Faragonda said. She quickly read the note.

"I'll explain why you went home this will work." She said handing Bloom back the letter.

"Now to put it somewhere for the others to see." Bloom said. she grabbed tape and taped the note to the door of her room.

"Think they'll not notice it?" Riven asked. Bloom rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"So what's the weather going to be like if we ever need to visit?" Timmy asked.

"Cold you'll definitely need a jacket, hat, boots, and possibly gloves. The same type of weather if you were going on a ski trip." Bloom said closing her closet door. She had only packed her winter things, school work and pictures of her and her friends for the trip.

"All set?" Brandon asked.

"Yep." Bloom answered.

"Kiko tagging along?" Helia asked watching Bloom's blue bunny hop across the room.

"Of course if I left him behind they would know something's up." Bloom said.

"Ok one more thing you might need." Timmy said putting a small orb in Bloom's hand.

"Looks like a bouncy ball." Bloom said. "Well it isn't drop it on the floor and it creates a sound barrier in the room your in so no one can listen through the walls." Timmy explained.

"It also blocks any window for those who try to see what's happening." Saladin added.

"Thanks I think it'll come in handy. I have some cousins who are pretty nosey in my business." Bloom explained. She looked over at Sky and noticed a scratch on Sky's face.

"Sky what happened?" she asked.

"Oh when the girls came over to talk to me about our "breakup", Stella slapped me and her sharp nails did a little clawing as well." Sky said.

"I'll talk to Stella about it later." Bloom said.

"That would be a good idea." Sky said. "

So how will you guys get to me since I temporarily blocked Sky's phone number?" Bloom asked quickly.

"Don't worry one of us will call." Timmy replied.

"OK well I guess I better be going." Bloom said. Ms. Faragonda opened a portal for Bloom that led her back home. Bloom turned around and waved bye before she entered the portal and went home.

Finally another chapter up. Two stories in the same week. Again descriptions I can't do so you'll just have to imagine.

Bloom's cousins will be introduced so be prepared for a lot of OC's


	7. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE WINX CLUB!

Chapter 7 Family Reunion

Summary: Bloom returns home and meets up with her relatives again.

Last time: Bloom turned around and waved bye before she entered the portal and went home.

~Earth~

After entering the portal Bloom found herself in an alleyway. She walked on to the streets and found herself in the center of town. She pulled on her coat and headed towards her parents house.

~Alfea~

By the time Bloom got home, her friends had read the not taped to the door of her bedroom.

_To: The Winx Club_

_Sorry I went home on this short notice. The break up Sky and I had I can't handle it here. I need time to talk to my parents about it at home. I should be back in time for the exam._

_Bloom_

"What? She went home." Flora asked reading the note. The other girls were crowding around her to read the note as well. Stella angrily walked out of the school and over to Redfountain. She went up to boys' dorm and started banging on the door. She continued banging until Riven came and answered the door.

"Stella, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Where's Sky I need to talk to him." She answered.

"Come in." Riven sighed.

"Hey Stella what's up?" Sky asked seeing the blonde girl poke her head in his room.

"You know for someone who goes easy on break ups did not do it easy enough." Stella said.

"What?" Sky asked confused.

"Here she left this note this morning on the door of her bedroom." She said handing Sky the note.

"OH" he said reading it.

"Stella why are you here?" Brandon asked with the rest of the boys trailing behind him.

"Hey sweetie I'm just here to clear some things up with the royal pain." Stella said. The other boys looked over at him.

"She's blaming me for being to harsh with the break up on Bloom." Sky said.

"Just because you're royalty does not mean you can go around hurting every girl you go out with." Stella said coldly.

"The only other girl I've been with is Diaspro and that was through an arranged engagement." Sky replied. Stella lifted her hand up high and was ready to slap Sky, when Brandon held her arm back.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Stop Stella you're not going to hurt him." Brandon said. She lifted her arm that was free but her boyfriend also stopped it and held it back. She then swung one of her legs and kicked Sky in the chest with her high heal sandal she was wearing.

"STELLA STOP! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU BEATING UP MY FRIEND. JUST BECAUSE SKY BROKE UP WITH BLOOM AND SHE HOME DOES NOT GIVE YOU RIGHT TO HIT OR KICK HIM. IF YOU KEEP DOING IT FOR US THEN IT'LL BE OVER US UNDERSTAND?" Brandon yelled at her. Stella stopped and looked at him with tears in her eyes. She said nothing but broke herself free from his grip and ran out of the dorm.

"Stella wait" Brandon called after her but she didn't turn around. She kept running down the hall. Brandon walked back in the room took a book and threw it at an empty wall. The other boys remained silent.

"I should tell Bloom about this tonight." Sky said.

~Stella~

Stella ran back to Alfea, letting tears run down her face. None of the girls noticed her until she slammed the door shut of her room.

"Stella what happened?" Flora asked walking over to her friend.

"Brandon threaten to break up with me if I didn't stop hurting Sky." Stella said in between sobs.

"Well he's sort of right you can't hurt some one just because he broke up with your best friend and no longer wan to be a couple." Layla said.

"You're right." Stella said.

~Earth~

Bloom was walking down the street until she got to the house of her parents. She rang the doorbell until her mother came to the door.

"Bloom you're here just in time." She said hugging her daughter. Bloom walked in with her things.

"So anyone else here yet?" Bloom asked.

"Nope you're the first one here." Vanessa said.

"Ok I'll go upstairs and get settled in." Bloom said dragging her things up the stairs. She went into her room which was the same way she had left it. Bloom was busy unpacking her things. Throwing clothes, notebooks, books, pictures and a few other things she brought home from school. She slowly was putting things when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Bloom said taking a hangers out of her closet and throwing them on the bed. A tall girl red hair about the same length as Bloom's entered the room She wore a pink long sleeve shirt with a pair of pink leggings, a jean mini skirt and pink ankle boots.

"Look at you Katy all in pink" Bloom said.

"Yah and I see you're still in blue." Katy replied with a giggle. She walked over to Bloom.

"So unpacking?" she asked.

"Yah I just got back from school" Bloom said. Katy stood by the bed seeing no room for her to sit down.

"Who's this?" Katy asked picking up a picture of Bloom and Sky. It showed the two lying together on grass in the park.

~Flashback~

Bloom and Sky were lying down under a shady tree in the park together. They weren't dating yet but they were good friends then. The two were lying against each other which they neither of them had minded. They were actually taking a nap. Bloom had her head against Sky's shoulder and he had his arm around her. The two woke up hearing the clicking noise of a shutter going off a camera.

"Stella" Bloom said surprised getting up. "

What just taking a picture of you two." Stella giggled.

"Why?" Sky asked.

"Oh no reason" she said and walked away. A week later Stella had the picture developed and got to copies one for Bloom and one for Sky which they both kept and liked.

~End Flashback~

"BLOOM!" Katy yelled in Bloom's ear.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"Who's the guy sleeping with you?" Her cousin.

"Oh he's a friend that's all." Bloom answered falsely.

"OK!" Katy replied knowing that the fact was not true. She put the picture on the bed and walked back over to the doorway.

"Let's see what Christmas specials are on." She suggested.

"Ok" Bloom said. She quickly grabbed the orb that blocked surround sound from the room and went out in the hall.

"I have to talk to my parents about something first." She said and knocked on the door of her parents' room. "Ok I'll meet you down there." Katy said and continued down the hall.

"Mom Dad I need to tell you something." Bloom said from inside her parents' bedroom. Her parents were sitting on the bed reading.

"What is it dear?" Vanessa asked.

"I need to tell you the real reason why I came here." Bloom said softly. Her parents looked up at her.

"Look I didn't really come here for vacation. I came here for a mission." Bloom said.

"A mission?" Her mother asked.

"Yah I'm here because Valtor is here, He's searching for something powerful and I have to find it before he does. The boys would have done it but two of them volunteered to do it so I agreed to. But the others don't know about it." Bloom explained.

"Don't worry we'll help you if you need to but just try your best to enjoy having fun with the family." vanessa said quietly.

"Thanks" Bloom said and ran down stairs. She sat with her cousin on the couch spending an hour on deciding on what to watch.

"There's nothing to watch." Katy complained.

"Ok then let's put ornaments on the tree." Bloom suggested. Over in the corner of the living room was a tree that almost reached the ceiling. Next to it were a couple of boxes filled with ornaments. The two slowly unpacked the ornaments and starting hanging them on the tree. The grownup soon came down and helped as well. Bloom held up two glass balls one was pink and the other was blue.

"Which one?" Bloom asked holding up the two balls. "

I don't know and don't forget all the other balls in the box." Katy replied hanging up a mini ballerina.

"Right." Bloom answered.

"There how does that look?" Katy asked looking at the tree. Bloom did not reply.

"Bloom" Her cousin called her name. She looked over and saw Bloom pulling out her cell phone.

"Who called?" Katy asked. She looked at the caller ID and saw Timmy's name.

"Who's he?" Katy asked.

"A friend." Bloom answered then talked into the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Bloom" Sky said from the other line.

"Oh hey pick a color." Bloom said.

"Ok why?" He asked.

"I just need to hang something colorful so pick a color." She answered.

"Ok blue." He said.

"Thanks" Bloom said hanging a blue ball on the tree.

"So now to business." Sky said.

"Ok" Bloom said looking over to see her cousin pressed her ear against the phone.

"Can you hold on a minute." Bloom asked into the phone, then quickly hung up.

"Can I help you?" Bloom asked her cousin.

"So who are you talking to? She asked.

"A friend" Bloom answered.

"Are you sure he's not you're boyfriend?" "No" "What does he want?" "Nothing" Bloom started heading up stairs.

"Sorry private business." Bloom said.

"Katy leave Bloom alone and put up the lights." Mike ordered.

"Fine" Katy answered and walked back downstairs. Bloom went back to her room and dialed the dorm number to the boy's dorm.

"Hello?" Brandon answered the phone.

"Hey sorry for the quick hang- up. My cousin was trying listen on the conversation.

"Yah you might not want her to do that." Brandon said.

"I know. The other boys around?" Bloom replied.

"Yah hold on a minute." Brandon said.

"Hey you guys Bloom's on the phone." Brandon called out to the boys.

"Oh cool put her on speaker." Sky suggested.

"Bloom hold on you're going on speaker." Brandon said turning his phone on speaker so all the boys could talk to her.

"OK Bloom we're all here." Brandon said.

"Hey everyone." Bloom responded. Everyone said a quick hello.

"Got any facts for me?" Bloom asked.

"Nope so far nothing but we're still researching." Brandon said.

"Bloom does Earth have any strange or interesting artifacts?" Timmy asked.

"Yah we have museums but they're all closed now because of the winter holidays." Bloom answered.

"Ok a few of us might need to come over tomorrow." Sky said.

"Ok I'll have to..." Bloom said before she was interrupted.

"Bloom" a voice called her name from outside the door. Bloom looked up.

"Bloom open up." The voice yelled again and started pounding on the door.

"Hold on a minute." Bloom said into the phone then sat on it.

"Come in" Bloom said. The door burst open and Katy walked in.

"So still on the phone?" She asked.

"Yah I was just about to hang up." Bloom said.

"Oh well your mom made us hot chocolate." Katy said then walked out.

"I'm back" Bloom said into the phone once her cousin left.

"Ok let me know so I can get permission from my parents first." Bloom said.

"Ok one of us will call you tomorrow. " Bloom said.

"And I think Sky wanted to talk for you a bit." Nebu said.

"Ok" Bloom said closing the door again.

"Ok so what's happening." Bloom asked once the other boys had gone offline.

"Well Stella came over and continued to hurt me." Sky replied.

"Why?" "Because I'm the reason you went home." "Well that's what we agreed on." "I know and I'm sort of regretting it now. "Well now you can't because I'm already here. And don't worry I'll talk to Stella." "What are you going to say? My ex- boyfriend called and told me what happened?" "I don't know I'll just say Brandon told me." "Don't pull him into this." "You both pulled me into your mission so you're going to have to go with whatever I say." "Right we did agree on that, but also agreed on something else." "What?" A date" "Right we'll plan it after the mission." I gotta go now." "OK bye" "bye" Bloom and Sky both hung up the phone. Bloom sat on her bed and looked over at the picture of them lying on the grass. She sighed then got up and went downstairs.

~Redfountain~

Sky sighed and met with the other boys.

"So what's happening?" Timmy asked.

"Not much she's hanging out with one of her cousins and plans to yell at Stella for hurting me." Sky said.

"If she does that the girl will know you two are still dating." Timmy said. "

I know she said Brandon would be the one that told her. "Sky said. "

Why me?" Brandon asked.

"Because we're the ones who pulled her into this." Sky answered.

"That seems reasonable." Helia reolied.

~Earth~

"Stella you said you were going to talk to Sky not beat him up." Bloom said. She decided to call the girls to let them know she was ok.

"Bloom how did you know about this?" Stella asked.

"Brandon told me." "Why would you care you're not dating Sky anymore?" "Stella just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends." "Ok but he deserved it" "I don't care if he deserves it or not just don't hurt him again ok?" "Fine I won't hurt him again. Bye" "Bye" The two hung up the phone.

"You broke up with Sky?" Vanessa asked hearing her daughter talking into the phone.

"No it was just an excuse to let the girls know why I was home." Bloom answered.

"Does he know about this?" Her mother asked.

"Don't worry he does we planned it together." She answered.

"You had a boyfriend?" Katy asked as she just heard what they were saying.

"No" Bloom said.

"Why don't you two get some hot chocolate off the stove." Vanessa suggested.

"Ooh sounds good to me" Katy smiled and race into the kitchen.

"Uh mom some of the boys might becoming over tomorrow for the mission is that ok?" Bloom asked.

"Of course just let me know tomorrow." Her mother answered.

"Here Bloom I have you're hot chocolate." Her cousin said with whip cream covering her mouth.

"Thanks and you know you have a little something on your mouth." Bloom giggled.

"Whoops that's embarrassing." Katy laughed out loud.

"So what was that about boy's coming over?" She asked after she calm down.

"Oh it's nothing they were going to help me with some school work but it might not even happen." Bloom replied.

"OK we'll just have to see about tomorrow." Katy said walking up stairs to Bloom's bedroom. Bloom rolled her eyes and went upstairs as well.

"Man my life's nothing but a lie to them." Bloom mumbled to herself then went into the room.


	8. More Cousins

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE WINX CLUB!

Chapter 9: More Cousins

Summary: The rest of Bloom's cousins comes for a visit on the same day the boys comes over.

"Bloom we're leaving to get the rest of your cousins." Vanessa called upstairs.

"OK" Bloom answered. She and Katy were busy exploring the Internet. Bloom walked out of the eoom when she received a text from Riven.

"Mom is it ok if I don't go?" She asked reading the message. She showed her mom the text message.

"Interesting I didn't think he would text you after what you said about him." Vanessa said reading the name at the bottom of the text.

"Yah I guess we're ok now but first year did not go so well." Bloom said.

"How many?" Vanessa asked.

"No more than six." Bloom said.

"OK just be safe." Vanessa said before hearing a crash upstairs.

"I'll be right back." Bloom said before running back upstairs. She ran down the hall and opened the door to her room to find Riven, Helia, Sky and Timmy lying on top of each other in the middle of the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Bloom yelled at them.

"Oh you know we felt like dropping in." Sky joked. Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Bloom is everything ok?" Katy called from down the hall.

"Keep quiet and don't make a sound." Bloom ordered and slammed the door shut.

"Come on Bloom we're leaving." Katy said running down the hall.

"I can't go I just realized that my room is a huge mess and I need to clean it up." Bloom said holding the door shut.

"Ok I just need my purse." Katy said trying to get in the door.

"DON'T" Bloom yelled.

"I'll get it wait here." She said softly and quickly backed into the room while opening the door as little as possible so her cousin wouldn't the boys. "

Look you guys just stay still and don't make a sound." She said grabbing a pink purse with black buckles on it.

"Here" Bloom told her cousin holding up the purse.

"No not that one it doesn't go with what I'm wearing." Katy said quickly. Bloom looked at the purse then at her cousin who was wearing pink leggings with a pink dress and a black belt around it with a pair of pink heals.

"What the purse totally matches your wardrobe." Bloom said confused.

"Yah but it doesn't go with my jacket. She said holding up a white coat with purple buttons.

"Oh right" Bloom said opening the door and throwing the purse back into the room. The boys remained lying on the floor not making a noise they could hear Bloom's voice and another voice talking. They watched the door open and a purse being thrown in the room. The purse went flying hit Helia on the head then rolled onto the floor and stopped. Helia rubbed his head.

"ow" he said softly. Riven reached over and put his hand over Helia's mouth before anything else came out.

"What was that?" Katy asked outside in the hall.

"Nothing that was Kiko playing around" Bloom said. Leaning against the door she secretly pulled out her cell phone and text the boys. Back in the room Helia's phone went off vibrating.

"Don't answer it" Sky whispered.

"It's a text message and if I don't answer it it'll blow our cover." Helia argued pulling out his cell phone. _ Take the ball on my nightstand and bounce it. _It read.

"Ball what ball?" He asked the others.

"There on the nightstand." Sky said pointing to it. He got up and grabbed it.

"Got it" he announced.

"Great now bounce it" Helia said Sky did as he told. Outside of the room, Bloom leaned against the door with her hand on the knob.

"Forget it Bloom let's just go." Katy said. Bloom let out a sigh.

"I can't go remember." She said.

"Vanessa Bloom said she won't go" Katy shouted down the hallway. Vanessa came right upstairs after hearing the news.

"Katy go to the car we'll leave in a few minutes." She said and watched the girls to leave.

"Bloom why aren't you going?" She asked. Bloom sent a text to the boys telling them to open up, then after receiving a text from Bloom.

"This" She finally said opening the door revealing four boys still on the floor in a pile.

"How did they get here?" Vanessa asked.

"Portal in the middle of the room." Bloom answered.

"OK well I'll go jut make sure they don't stay here for long." Her mother said walking away. Bloom walked into her room and watched outside and waited until her father's van pull out of the driveway.

"Coast is clear," She said.

"Good can I have some ice?" Helia asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"The purse you threw into the room knocked him in the head. " Timmy answered.

"Oh sorry come on let's go down to the kitchen." Bloom said leading them downstairs.

"Wow easy place to get around." Riven said.

"Of course you're in a typical Gardenian home unless you're rich and famous and live in a mansion." Bloom said.

"And no they're not big as a palace" She added before Sky could ask. Bloom went into the kitchen and went straight to the freezer for ice.

"Here" She said handing Helia the bag of ice.

"Thanks" He said taking it. On the television there was news on some election that she didn't catch.

"Election?" Bloom asked herself.

"We'll be back after this" the news report said on the TV then went to a commercial. She looked at the calendar in the kitchen draw and looked at the dates under November. In small print under the fourth said Election Day. Bloom rolled her eyes at the date and let the calendar drop on the floor.

"Bloom you have a note." Sky said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Bloom can you make us dinner we'll call when we're on our way home. Love mom and dad" Bloom read the note out loud. She crumpled up the piece of paper and walked over into the fridge to see what was in there to cook. She pulled out a hug place with tin foil on it. Then she pulled out several Tupperware containers filled with liquids and soft mushy food.

"Mashed potatoes, squash, stuffing, corn, carrots," Bloom said listing the food items there.

"And of course turkey" She said taking the tinfoil off the plate.

"Had a feast or something?" Timmy asked.

"Yep. About a month ago" Bloom said as she was putting the food back in the fridge.

"So what's happening?" she asked.

"Well we know Valtor is searching for some piece of jewelry," Sky said.

"More specifically a necklace" Timmy said showing Bloom a picture.

"So why a necklace?" Bloom asked.

"It contains some special power that could be used to take over the world. We're still researching that." Timmy said.

"So I would have to go to a jewelry shop or a museum to find this." Bloom said.

"OK let's go" Nebu said.

"We can't the mall and all other stores here a crowded and the museum is closed because of the holidays." Bloom said.

"You're not going to sneak in are you.?" Riven said.

"Yah because The security alarms will go off, the police will come and arrest, I'll go to court, lie to the judge why I broke in, get thrown in jail, then sneak out using magic then tell them the truth and get my secret exposed." Bloom explained.

"Right." Riven said. Bloom ignored him and quickly started making pasta.

"So where are your parents?" Nebu asked.

"Went to get more relatives at the airport " Bloom said grabbing a jar of sauce from the cabinet.

"So that's all you guys came to tell me about the necklace?" She asked.

"Yep pretty much." Timmy answered. Bloom rolled hey eyes at the knocking of the door.

"I'll get it you guys stay here." She moaned. She opened the door and found an officer with a young boy with blonde hair wearing a blue coat and jeans and blue sneakers.

"Hello officer can I help you?" Bloom asked.

"Yes this is Jarad his parents aren't home but he said your mother watches over him a lot." The officer said. Bloom stood there for a few minutes confused.

"Oh right sorry I just came home from college and I do remember her mentioning him to me." She said quickly.

"Good can he stay with you for a bit?" The officer asked.

"Of course" Bloom answered opening the door wider.

"I called his parents to let them know he's here one of them should be here to pick him up in about a half hour." The officer said.

"Ok" Bloom said.

"Well then have a good holiday." The officer said pushing the boy towards Bloom then left.

"Ok let's why don't you take a shower then come down here and watch TV." She said leading the boy inside the house.

"Ok" The boy said and ran upstairs into the bathroom. Bloom went back into the kitchen and turned off the stove.

"I'll be back and don't touch anything." Bloom said. The boys looked at Timmy.

"Timmy" She said.

"What?" He asked.

"We know how you like to poke at technology." Sky said.

"Bloom" a voice called from upstairs.

"Uh hold on" Bloom said.

"I'll be right there." She yelled.

"Ok" The boy replied.

"It turns out I now need to watch over a boy for a while. I'll be right back just stay here." she said.

"Bloom" The voice yelled again.

"I'm coming" She yelled back and left the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she reached the bathroom.

"Do you have a clean change in clothes?" Jarad asked.

"Ah sure hold on" Bloom said running back down stairs to grab the bag the boy had with him. She pulled out an orange long sleeve shirt and a blue pair of jeans. "Clothes are outside the door." Bloom said.

"OK thanks" Jarad answered. Bloom went back downstairs into the kitchen to find the boys waiting for her.

"So what's up?" Timmy asked.

"Nothing I'm just making dinner " Bloom said turning the stove on again.

"So who's the little boy you're watching?" Helia asked.

"He's one of the kids my mom babysits. I guess she started then when I left for Alphea this year. It's a part time job she has this year." Bloom explained while turning off the stove.

"Watch out hot water coming through." She said walking over to the sink with the pan of hot weather. She poured the pasta into the cauldron that was in the sink letting steam fill the area.

"Man that's hot." She exclaimed clearing the area. Soon the fire alarm went off. Bloom quickly turned off the alarm with a broom. Garad came running downstairs all dressed with his hair still wet.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"Nothing just a false alarm, don't worry." Bloom said.

"Ok" he said and ran back upstairs.

"Man that always happen with the steam coming out of the sink." She mumbled to herself. Jarad soon came back downstairs all dried and went to watch TV. Bloom grabbed some chips and a jar of salsa and put them on a tray.

"Here you go" Bloom said handing over a tray of snacks to the boy.

"Thanks" Jared said slouching on the couch.

"Jared, what did you do that had the police drag you back to my place?" Bloom asked.

"It wasn't my fault a group of bullies were picking at me and being mean." Jared replied.

"OK so how were they mean to you?" Bloom asked.

"They wanted me to join them, but to do it I had to do this dangerous task." Jared said quietly.

"How dangerous?" Bloom asked sitting down next to him.

"They wanted me to cross this frozen lake luckily the police came by and brought me here for safety." He said.

"How did the police know?" she asked.

"I secretly called them when I said I needed to go" He answered

. "Look you're safe now." Bloom said getting up hearing the phone ring.

"Hello?"" She said answering it.

"Mom" Bloom exclaimed.

"Yah they're still here. k see you soon alright bye." Bloom said hanging up, then going to the door.

"Hi" Bloom said greeting a woman wearing a blue coat and a blue dress underneath.

"Hi is Jared here I was told he was here for a while said.

"Sure come in he's in the living room" Bloom said leading her to the room. The boy was sound asleep on the couch. Bloom crept over and turned the TV off, the gently picked up the boy and put him in his mother's arm. The mother quietly left the house and closed the door behind her.

"Well we're alone now" Bloom told the boys bring back the tray of food.

"And now I'm able to clean up." Bloom said packing dishes in the dishwasher and then turning it on. She quickly cleaned the counters and the table. "And I have five minutes until the rest of the cousins come over." Bloom said slouching on the couch.

"So is that a good thing or bad thing?" Sky asked.

"Well bad." Bloom answered sitting up.

"How?" Timmy asked.

"Well one's like Mitzi and if any of you guys are here when they're here she's flirt with boys that she thinks are cute whether they're single or not. Meaning Sky, Riven, maybe Helia I would watch out." Bloom warned them.

"Good to know." Timmy said.

"Is she single?" Helia asked.

"No she has a boyfriend but it doesn't stop her from flirting even her boyfriend does it to other girls when she's around and she does it in front of him." Bloom explained.

"What kind of relationship is that?" Riven asked.

"I don't know." Bloom replied. Soon the front door opened and the cousins were here.

"By sweetie thanks for coming with me" A voice said in the hallway.

"No problem I've gotta go now" a male voice replied. Bloom got up and watched a teenaged couple kissing in the doorway.

"Eww gross id you're gonna do that do it in a room with a door closed." Bloom said. The couple split and looked at Bloom.

"Oh Bloom if only you had experienced at kissing boys for that long." The girl announced. Bloom raised an eyebrow.

"You would know what it's like to have a true boyfriend. " The girl continued walking over to the window waving goodbye to her own boyfriend and blowing him a kiss as he walked down the street.

"I..." Bloom started before being cut off.

"Honey we all know you didn't have a real relationship with your last one and you might not have another one until you finish school. Besides you won't get guys dressed like that." She said. Bloom looked down at her jeans, sneakers and sweatshirt. She looked at her cousin who wore jean skirt with leggings, boots, and a long sleeve shirt with a scarf around her neck.

"Bloom we better get going." Timmy said. The girl turned around to see four boys standing in the doorway of the living room.

"So I see you have made friends with some boys while away huh?" The girl asked.

"Yah Taylor meet Sky, Timmy, Riven and Helia they're local boys that live near the school I go to." Bloom said.

"Nice to meet you so did Bloom hypnotize you to be her friend or what?" Taylor asked. Bloom rolled her eyes.

"We actually hang out with some of Bloom's friends before we met her." Timmy said.

"Sure whatever. It's typical Bloom would hang out with nerds but with cute hot guys I don't see it happening in her future." Taylor commented taking off her scarf revealing a gold necklace with a huge red stone in the middle.

"The necklace from the picture" Timmy said softly to the others. Bloom looked at the picture in her hand and realized it was the same thing.

So then necklace is found what's going to happen next?


	9. The Necklace

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE WINX CLUB!

Chapter 8: The Necklace

Last time: "Sure whatever. It's typical Bloom would hang out with nerds but with cute hot guys I don't see it happening in her future." Taylor commented taking off her scarf revealing a gold necklace with a huge red stone in the middle. "The necklace from the picture" Timmy said softly to the others. Bloom looked at the picture in her hand and realized it was the same thing.

Summary: Bloom and the boys discover Taylor; one of Bloom's cousins has the necklace. Can Bloom get it back without revealing her secret?

"Uh can you boys help me with something?" Bloom asked quickly.

"Yah sure" Sky replied. Bloom waited for everyone to go upstairs she looked over and saw Timmy examining the necklace.

"Would you cut it out?" Bloom asked pulling him upstairs. They went into Bloom's room where the others were waiting.

"Something going on between you two?" Riven joked seeing them hold hands.

"No I was dragging him away from my cousin before she dropped the insult bomb on him." Bloom said letting go.

"I think she already did that" Timmy replied.

"Ok ok so what do we do about the necklace?" Bloom asked.

"Ask politely for it?" Helia suggested.

"No it won't work she won't give it to me" Bloom said then looked over at Sky and Riven.

"What?" The two asked.

"But she might give the necklace to a couple of hot looking boys." Bloom said smirking.

"NO!" The boys shouted.

"What if she tries to kiss us or something?" Riven asked.

"I'll stop it trust me. Just flirt with her try to get her to give it to you then bring it upstairs I'll make a copy give her the fake and then you guys will have the real one. There mission accomplish." Bloom said.

"You'll get a bad grade if you guys can't get the necklace." Timmy pointed out.

"You minus well do it" Helia said.

"Fine" the two other boys replied.

"Great let's go" Bloom smiled. She brought the boys back downstairs.

"Ok you guys go flirt I'll be here with Timmy and Helia to make sure everything goes well." Bloom explained as they were standing outside the living room. She peeked in and noticed her cousin sitting on the couch reading.

"OK go and remember you don't have girlfriends." Bloom said pushing Sky into the room.

"We can't just go in there and say hi." Sky said.

"Yah Bloom you'll have to introduce us to her" Riven said. Bloom rolled her eyes and lead them into the living room.

"Hey Taylor these are my friends Sky and Riven they wanted to sit down and get to know you before they have to leave. So have fun you two." She said leaving them with her cousin and went back into the hallway. She hid with the other two specialists behind the wall next to the doorway.

"So how are things going?" Sky asked slowly. Bloom looked over at Helia and Timmy who looked confused.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Bloom whispered to them.

"Well they've never started conversations with other girls except your friends." Helia pointed out.

"Would you like to join them?" Bloom asked.

"I'm good." He said. Taylor closed her book and looked up at the two boys.

"Why do you guys hang out with Bloom?" She asked putting her book on the coffee table.

"Well she's nice and pretty." Sky said.

"Nice and pretty? That's it?" Bloom asked herself quietly.

"Hey Bl.." a young girl said before Bloom grabbed her and put her handover the child's mouth.

"Keep quiet and I'll make you whatever you want later." Bloom whispered to the little girl.

"Hot chocolate with extra whip-cream and marshmallow." The girl replied when Bloom moved her hand away. Bloom nodded.

"All right bye" The little girl said and ran upstairs.

"Look Bloom usually doesn't hang around with cute guys so what ever you did to grab her attention it worked." Taylor said.

"We didn't do anything." Sky said.

"Ok look Bloom's last relationship with a boy didn't go so ell." Taylor explained.

"What do you mean?" Riven asked.

"Bloom was sort of an outcast in school she didn't fit in anywhere. She had only two friends Katy her cousin who went to the same school as her and Andy who was sort of a nerd." Taylor explained.

"No no no" She wasn't supposed to tell anyone." Bloom said.

"Why not" Timmy said.

"Because it's a secret. Block your ears both of you." She said.

"Well Bloom's kind of group leader for us." Riven said.

"Really I don't believe it. Bloom was never good at stating how she feels in front of people speaking out or leading a group." Taylor said. "Is she good at anything?" Sky asked.

"Singing." Taylor said. The two boys looked at each other.

"She never told you that oops that was a secret." Taylor said. Bloom rolled her eyes. She walked into the living room and over to the shelf of DVDs.

"Bloom what are you doing?" Taylor asked.

"Oh just getting a movie for the younger kids to watch just keep talking and pretend I'm not here." Bloom said. She started making a lot of noise moving DVDs on the shelf trying to decide what to grab.

"So where was I?" Taylor asked trying to ignore her cousin.

"Bloom stop you're making me lose my concentration." Taylor ordered.

"Sorry I finally got a movie." Bloom said holding up the DVD "Pinocchio".

"Good now leave." Taylor ordered.

"Don't worry I'm leaving and beside you should not be telling them about my past." Bloom said walking by the sofa where Sky and Riven are sitting. She took the DVD and whacked Sky on the head with it. Riven sat next to him laughing. Bloom took the DVD and smacked him then walked out of the room.

"Ow" Riven said softly rubbing his head. Sky looked over towards the hallway where Bloom was making weird gesture with her hand around her neck. Sky raised an eyebrow. Bloom looked around in the hall that she was in and noticed a piece of paper and pencil under a table. She crawled over and grabbed them. Quickly writing on it she crumpled up the paper and threw it into the living room. The piece of paper smacked Sky in the head and landed on his lap. He looked at the ball then at the hallway where Bloom was gesturing him to open it. Sky opened the piece of paper and saw the words Taylor' necklace written on it.

"So umm that's a nice necklace." Sky said hiding the paper in his pockets.

"Where did you get it?" Riven asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Taylor snapped.

"Oh well umm.." Riven started.

"My mom is into unique jewelry and we wanted to know where you bought it so I can by one for her." Sky cut in.

"Oh well my boyfriend bought it for me at some weird yard sale in the town we live in." Taylor answered.

"May we hold it?" Sky asked.

"No you'll run away with it and won't return it to me." Taylor said and walked out of the room. She looked over at Bloom and the boys.

"Really Bloom do you think I'm that dumb to hand my necklace over to a bunch of strangers." She said.

"No" Bloom said softly.

"We better get going." Timmy said.

"Hold it you're not opening a portal in the middle of my house." Bloom ordered them.

"Well where are suppose to open one?" Sky asked.

"Out in the ally way I'll show you." Bloom said grabbing her coat.

"Mom I'm going out for a bit." Bloom shouted upstairs.

"Ok be back soon." Her mother replied.

"Don't worry I will." Bloom answered.

"We do a lot of shouting in the house." Bloom said. The boys nodded. She led them outside and started walking down the street not saying a word.

"Well here you go dark ally way where no one will notice." Bloom said pointing to a long narrow space between two brick buildings.

"Bloom about what your cousins said." Sky said softly.

"It's not important and besides you didn't need to know about it." Bloom said not looking at the boys.

"I gotta go I promised one of the younger child I would make her some hot chocolate." She said and turned away before any of the boys could say anything else. The boys said nothing and opened a portal for home. Bloom returned home and went right to the kitchen. She quickly made some hot chocolate with extra marshmallow and whip cream.

"This my hot chocolate. "A little girl asked poking her head into the room.

"Yep" Bloom answered. She took the hot chocolate and left the room. Bloom went into the living room and watched some TV with Katy and Taylor. Her cell phone went off scaring everyone in the room.

"Hello?" Bloom asked. Before anyone on the other line could say anything else Taylor snatched the phone from Bloom.

"Hello Bloom's not available right now." She said into the phone.

"Taylor give me the phone" Bloom ordered.

"No" She replied and continued talking into it.

"Taylor hand it over now I need to talk to them." Bloom ordered.

"Sure whatever." Taylor said into the phone.

"Who is this?" She asked into the phone.

"Timmy I'm one of the boys that was just over Bloom's house." Timmy said on the other line.

"Right which one were you again?" Taylor asked.

"The nerd" Timmy replied.

"Ewww go away you freak." Taylor said throwing it across the room. Bloom watched her phone crash to the floor and break.

"Do you know how much that cost?" Bloom asked.

"Sorry you should really block that nerd off your cell phone." Taylor said.

"He's my friend." Bloom replied.

"Whatever" Taylor said walking off while looking at her nails. Bloom watched her leave then went to her broken phone that was falling apart. She picked it up and went up to her room. Bloom looked at the broken and realized that it couldn't be repaired. She sighed trying to figure out what to do next. She heard her watch go off and closed the door.

"Hello Bloom how are things going?" Saladin said.

"Great my cousin killed my cell phone so I won't be able to connect with the boys for a while." Bloom said.

"Well do you want me to get the boys?" Saladin asked.

"No it's ok. I'm busy and won't be able to talk to them tonight." Bloom said quickly. She really wasn't in any mood to talk to Sky and Riven about her past.

"Look the necklace is here. My bratty cousin owns it and I'm having a hard time getting it from her." Bloom said.

"Good keep an eye on it and make sure she doesn't touch the gem." Saladin warned her.

"Why not?" Bloom asked.

"We're not sure yet. We're still working on it." He answered.

"Ok and I'll try to find away to fix my cell phone." Bloom said holding it up and watching the battery fall on the floor.

"You wouldn't by any chance know a spell to fix cell phones would you?" Bloom asked.

"Sorry I don't." Saladin replied.

"It's ok I gotta go bye." Bloom said and turned off her watch.

~Redfountain~

"I can't get to Bloom" Sky complained to his friends.

"Maybe you dialed the wrong number." Helia suggested.

"I've been using speed dial" Sky said.

"Maybe you wrote it in wrong." Riven said.

"No then I've wouldn't been able to call her all these years." Sky said.

"Maybe something happened to her phone." Brandon said.

"She's very careful with it" Riven said.

"Timmy what happened when you called her?" Nabu asked.

"Well her cousin picked it up, then when I told her my name she asked me who I was, I said I was the nerd so she freaked out I heard Bloom yelled a smack then lost connection." Timmy explained.

"So Bloom threw her cell phone across the room?" Riven asked.

"No but her cousin probably did." Brandon said. Sky quickly started to dial another phone number and left his friends.

~Earth~

Back at Bloom's house the phone was ringing. Bloom lying on her bed and grabbed the phone from her nightstand.

"Hello?" Bloom asked.

"Hey Bloom it's me" a voice said from the other line.

"Sky what are you doing it's dangerous to use this line right now." Bloom said recognizing the voice.

"Well Timmy got cut off from the earlier call, and we tried to call you back but it wouldn't get through." Sky explained. "Well my cousin murdered my cell phone." Bloom replied.

"That's what we thought." Sky said.

"Look I can't stay on for long I gotta go." Bloom said. Before Sky could say anything else she hung up.

"So what did Bloom say about her past?" Riven asked.

"Nothing she hung up." Sky said.

~Earth~

Bloom put the phone back on the receiver and looked at her cell phone.

"You Bloom your phone could be fixed under warranty " Katy said standing in the doorway Bloom's bedroom.

"No I can't" Bloom said.

"Taylor" She called after the girl walking down the hallway.

"What?" She asked walking into Bloom's room.

"Why did you tell them my secret?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom honey, if they were your friends they would know everything about you," Taylor said.

"They don't know every single detail of my life. They don't tell me every detail about them." Bloom said.

"Then how do you trust them?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know I guess getting to know them and having a chance to spend time with them." Bloom said.

"Whatever" Taylor said and walked away.

"Wow she's annoying" Katy said.

"I know." Bloom said. _Man I can't believe I have to watch her._ Bloom thought to herself.

There are many cousins over I'm not going to name all of them until they're really needed. Most of them aren't important but they do pop in the story very once and a while.


	10. Trouble

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE WINX CLUB!

Trouble

Last Time: _Man I can't believe I have to watch her._ Bloom thought to herself.

Summary: Valtor finds away to steel the necklace. Bloom contacts the specialist without her family knowing.

It has been a few days since Bloom had last talked with the boys. She did not worry at all why they haven't contacted her. For a while she forgot about the mission and focused on being with her family.

"Bloom you know if you want a cute boy you need to dress nice so they'll notice you. Like me" Katy said. She was wearing a blue halter dress with a white shirt and black leggings underneath. She had on blue sneakers and pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

"I'm not interested in anyone." Bloom said.

"Duh not until you curl your hair." Taylor said handing Bloom a curling iron.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Bloom asked.

"Nothing boys like it when a girl changes her look." Taylor said smiling.

"Translate" Bloom said.

"For instant boys have always seen you with streight hair if you curl it boys will notice you more." Taylor replied with a smile.

"oh" Bloom replied stupidly.

"Katy, help me Bloom curl her hair." Taylor called out pushing Bloom towards the bathroom.

"Coming" Katy, said with a can of hairspray in her hands.

"I'll be back with your outfit." Taylor said leaving the two girls alone. Bloom took out the ponytail in her hair and let it fall down her back. Katy plugged in the iron and waited for it warm up. When the iron was hot enough she slowly started curling Bloom's hair. After a half hour of hot metal touching Bloom's head and waiting she was finally done. She looked at herself in the mirror and started fiddling around with the curls.

"Stop you'll ruin it." Taylor said coming with clothes.

"Here put these on" She said giving them to Bloom and dragging Katy out of the bathroom. Bloom looked at the pink long sleeve shirt and blue jeans with a pair of pink high heal boots. After getting dressed she pulled her hair pack in the high ponytail and let the curls blend in to one huge curl.

"There how do I look?" Bloom asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Wow" Justin said walking by the bathroom. He was carrying a load of laundry and walked into a door.

"Justin are you ok?" Bloom asked helping him up.

"Yep just fine." He answered trying to get up. Bloom let out her hand and helped him back on his feet.

"So why are you changing your look?" He asked.

"Taylor believes it will help me with boys." Bloom answered shrugging her shoulders.

"How?" He asked.

"She think I'll get boys attention this way." She said.

"Do you want that?" Justin asked.

"Well no" She replied.

"Then change into something you like. Just the hair style itself whood me not the jeans and high heal boots which I don't think I've seen you wear at all during winter." Justin said. Bloom smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks" She whispered then ran off to her bedroom. A few minutes she came out with a pair of clogs.

"Much better" Justin said. Taylor turned around and frowned.

"Bloom where are those boots." She demanded.

"What I'm just being myself now are we going or not." Bloom replied walking by her.

"Cheer up Taylor at least she didn't take out the curl." Katy said.

"Whatever" Taylor said walking down the porch steps. She looked over and saw a small brown dog looking at her.

"Awww how cute." She cooed. Bloom sensed some dark power from it.

"No don't" She warned her cousin. Taylor ignored her and picked up the dog and started patting it. The dog snatched the necklace and jumped out of her arms. "HEY COME BACK" She yelled. Bloom ran after him.

"Bloom come back." Katy called after her. Bloom ignored her and continued running after the dog. She continued running until she got to an old abandon ski slope. Bloom looked through the fence and saw the dog turn into a man with long brown and wearing a maroon color outfit. Bloom gasped when she recognize who the person was.

Ok short chapter sort of. Who's the guy that Bloom sees? Like I said in other stories description aren't my thing.

Looking at the calender to get this done by christmas that means I'll be updating more often than normal with the story.


	11. Trouble part two

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE WINX CLUB!

Trouble part 2

Last Time: Bloom looked through the fence and saw the dog turn into a man with long brown and wearing a maroon color outfit. Bloom gasped when she recognize who the person was.

Summary: Bloom tries to contact the specialists for help in battle, which her family will end up seeing. Her secrets slowly start to be revealed.

Bloom watched the man and three ladies through the fence. She noticed they were talking. The man was holding up the necklace. The other three ladies were laughing and high fiving each other. She quietly turned away from the fence to stop her watch from beeping.

"Bloom here" She said.

"It's Timmy how's everything going?" The voice asked from the other line. Timmy and the other specialists were at Cloud Tower checking on the students there to make sure they were ok. He was on the ship with Helia and a few other students.

"I got good news and bad news." Bloom said.

"Hold on I'll get Helia." Timmy said. Helia came over to the screen that Timmy was at.

"So what's the good news?" He asked.

"Well I found Valtor and he has the necklace." Bloom answered.

"And the bad news?" Timmy asked.

"Bloom Hi hi." Taylor said running towards her alongside with Katy, Justin, Mike, Vanessa and the younger cousins.

"Bloom" Timmy called.

"Yah" She asked trying to ignore them.

"Bad news?" he asked.

"My family tagged along." She moaned.

"Well try not to reveal too much." Timmy warned her.

"Don't worry I'll call you back in a minute." Bloom said and hung up. She turned around to see her cousins staring at her.

"Hey he has my necklace" Taylor said about to climb over the fence before Bloom grabbed her by the hood of her jacket.

"Do you want to get killed?" She asked.

"No I want my necklace." Taylor said trying to walk away.

"No you're staying here and I'll get it. It's dangerous here." Bloom said pulling her back.

"You guys shouldn't be here it's gonna get dangerous and you will get hurt." she explained.

"So will you" Katy pointed out.

"Yah but I know how to protect myself." Bloom remarked just as her watch went off.

"Sorry you guys have to see this" Bloom said pressing a button on the watch until she heard voices from the other end.

"Timmy I'm going to try to talk Valtor and see why he's here." Bloom said.

"WHAT?" Timmy yelled falling out of his seat.

"Timmy are you ok?" Bloom asked quickly.

"Don't worry he's fine." Helia said watching his friend pull himself back up to his feet.

"Look if you're going to talk to him be careful remember you're family can't know much." Timmy said.

"I know I'm going to keep the watch on so you can listen." Bloom said. She turned around and started climbing the metal fence. When she reached the top she swung her leg over and jumped off causing it to shake. Ok here goes nothing. Bloom thought to herself.

"Valtor" She called out to the man. He and three girls turned around and faced Bloom.

"Ahh Bloom what a pleasant surprise." He answered.

"I live here." Bloom sighed.

"So what are you here for?" He asked as the three women walked around to block her from escaping.

"I'm not going to run away and besides you have something that belongs to my family and I want it back." Bloom said.

"Really is it this." Valtor asked dangling the necklace in the air.

"Hey give it back," a voice shouted in the distance. Bloom turned around her to see her family running towards her.

"No don't stay back," She warned. They stopped where they were and waited to see what would happen next.

"Don't hurt them if you want to hurt someone it's gonna be me." Bloom said firmly.

"Well then" Valtor said pointing at the women to attack.

"To make this fair we won't use our powers." one lady said. She had long brown hair and was wearing purple.

"Yah just for now." another lady said. She had on blue and had long flowing white hair pulled back in a high ponytail.

"Yes let's see how good you are without your powers." The third one said. She was wearing maroon and had short frizzy hair.

"Blooom" Katy called out. Bloom turned around to see her cousin running up to her.

"Stay back it's not safe." She warned.

"Come on forget the necklace." Katy said.

"No I have to get it." Bloom said.

"It's a piece of junk from a garage." Katy pointed out.

"Yah so I still need to get it." Bloom said.

"So are we fighting or not?" Valtor asked impatiently.

"Yah I'm ready." Bloom replied walking away from her cousin. Icy made some ice crystals and aimed them at Bloom. Bloom quickly flipped out of the way watching the crystals hitting a wooden fence.

"I thought you said you weren't using powers." Bloom asked.

"You did not us." Darcy said flying over her.

"Bloom I need a progress report." Timmy's voice called in through the watch.

"I'm a little busy the witches decided to attack." Bloom replied dodging more icicles.

"Just hang tight I'll get the others and we'll be there fast." Timmy said quickly.

"I don't think I have any other choice." Bloom answered. She sighed not knowing what would happen next.

~Specialist~

Timmy hung up with Bloom and told Helia what was happening.

"Bloom fighting without her powers is not got." He said. Timmy nodded in agreement.

"We better get the others and head to Earth." Timmy said getting out of his chair.

"I'll let y Saladin know." Helia said.

"Saladin Bloom is on Earth right now fighting Valtor and the witches." Helia informed. He and Timmy went outside and waited for the others.

"Come on let's go." Timmy said opening a portal.

"Do you know where she is?" Sky asked.

"She said an abandoned ski slope but don't worry the watch has a tracking device and the portal should open up right where we need to be." Timmy said.

So the boys are heading to Earth again, just one question. HOW DO THEY GET THERE THROUGH THE PORTAL?

A)They once again fall out of the sky and land flat on their face.

b) They jump through the portal and land on their feet.

c.) portal opens in front of Bloom during the battle.

d) boys surprise attack

E) others? let me know.

As you know battles, description are not my strong point


	12. Hannah Knows

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE WINX CLUB!

Hannah Knows

Last time: Valtor finds the necklace and steals it. Bloom follows which leads into a battle that will have her family learn the truth about her.

Summary: The boys come to help leaving Bloom's family in question.

Bloom continued fighting and dodging the on coming attacks and keeping her family safe. She was about to go near Valtor when she looked up and saw a portal in the sky.

"Oh this can't be good." She said to herself looking up at the sky.

"Everyone move." She ordered pushing one of the young kids out of the way. The portal opened up and out came six boys that fell out of the sky and landed flat on their faces.

"That's gotta hurt" Katy said.

"Are you guys ok?" Bloom asked walking over to them.

"Yep we're fine." Sky said getting up.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Riven yelled from the bottom of the pile. The others quickly stood up and walked away.

"They're your back up?" Taylor asked Bloom.

"Yah" Bloom answered.

"They just fell out of the sky and can't even land on their feet." Taylor said.

"Yah free falling without parachutes is not their strong point." Bloom said looking at them.

"Lame" Taylor said looking at the boys.

"How do you know these guys?" Katy asked.

"School." Bloom answered.

"So how have things been with the you know what." Timmy asked seeing Bloom standing next to her cousin.

"Fine until Six boys fell out of the sky dressed as heroes." Bloom said.

"Yah we were on another mission." He said.

"I see but the whole suit and cape style doesn't really fly here unless you're on a TV show or it's Halloween where you can wear costumes." Bloom said.

"Right" Timmy said.

"Hey Nabu try not to use magic even when they are." Bloom said.

"That doesn't make sense." He said.

"Ok you can use magic if you can make it unnoticeable." Bloom said and walked away. Sky grabbed Bloom by the arm as she walked by.

"Hey you might need this." He said handing her a pair of binoculars.

"Why?" She asked.

"Bloom we're going to need you to climb up in that tree and watch for oncoming attacks." Timmy said walking over to Bloom and Sky.

"No prob." She said. "I'll help you" Sky said as the two walked over to a giant tree along the fence.

"This should do." Bloom said looking at the tree. She found a low branch to hoist herself up on.

"Ok I'm good." She said.

"Climb up until you see us." Sky said.

"Oh and you might need this." He added throwing a walki talki at her. Bloom climbed to the top of the tree and began looking for the guys through the binoculars. "Come on you guys where are you" Bloom asked herself looking around.

"Oh there you are." She said seeing them walking over to Valtor.

"Hi Bloom." a pair of eyes said.

"Hannah, What are you doing?" Bloom asked the small girl.

"Playing." She answered.

"Get down it's dangerous." Bloom said. The girl looked down and started to cry.

"I can't." She said.

"Awww don't cry stay here with me and I'll help you i a bit." Bloom said holding her. She noticed Stormy coming up behind Riven.

"Riven Behind you." Bloom said quickly. She did not notice Icy coming up behind her.

"Got you," She said throwing ice at her. Bloom fell backwards against the branch and crawled backwards towards the stump with Hannah closely behind.

"Stay away from us." Bloom warned.

"Sky I think you might need to help Bloom." Riven said seeing her being attacked by a witch. Hannah hid behind Bloom and quickly closed her eyes. Bloom smiled and used it to an advantage to make a small forcefield around them. She looked up and saw Sky coming towards this.

"I have more important things to do." Icy said and flew off.

"That was weird" Bloom said climbing down from the tree.

"Yah" Sky said still distracted from what just happened. Bloom helped Hannah down who was also in shock of what just happened.

"Bloom what did you do? I opened my eyes and saw some weird force field around us and it looked like you here holding it up with your hands. Bloom looked over at Sky who looked back at her. She did not know what to say next.

Thanks to you guys I'm still continuing the story. So Hannah Bloom's younger cousin sees Bloom using her power and questions about it. How will Bloom answer?


	13. Everyone Knows

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE WINX CLUB!

Everyone Knows

Last Time: "Bloom what did you do? I opened my eyes and saw some weird forcefield around us and it looked like you here holding it up with your hands. Bloom looked over at Sky who looked back at her. She did not know what to say next.

Summary: The battle is getting harder and Bloom's family are in danger. Will she expose her secret just to save them? And can her and specialists handle it all by themselves?

"I..I can't explain right now." Bloom said softly. The little girl said nothing and just looked at her.

"Hannah say something." Bloom said quietly reaching out to the little girl. Hannah replied to nothing and just screamed. Bloom stepped back and covered her ears. The other specialists came over to see what was happening and the family rushed over to help Hannah. As the boys got closer to Bloom the girl would only scream louder.

"Stay away from her you freaks you're scaring her." Taylor ordered picking up Hannah.

"Don't talk to them like that." Bloom said sternly. Taylor said nothing and just turned away.

"Bloom what did you do?" Timmy asked.

"I used magic when I thought she wasn't looking to protect us from Icy" She whispered to him.

"I had no other choice." She said softly.

"Well then just stay away from us." Taylor said.

"Bloom why don't you tell us what happened." Katy suggested.

"I can't" Bloom answered.

"I'm sorry to interfere but we have a battle here." Timmy said.

"He's right let's go" Bloom told the boys. She turned around and walked away from her families with them.

"Fine leave us." Taylor shouted in the background. Bloom sighed heavily and continued walking.

"Just keep walking and don't turn around." She told herself.

"YAH SURE FORGET ABOUT YOUR FAMILY AND SIDE WITH A BUNCH OF WEIRDOS." Taylor shouted. This time Bloom turned around and walked right up to her cousin.

"Just shut up and leave me alone." Bloom replied and turned away.

"Why? You're hiding something from us Bloom I can tell. We're family you can't keep secrets from us." Taylor said.

"Shut up. If you know what's best for you guys." Bloom answered back. She took she her fist and unwillingly punched Taylor in the face. Bloom turned away from her cousin who was lying on the ground from the punch. The boys just stared at her.

"Wow Bloom never thought you had it in you." Brandon spoke up. Sky said nothing and just elbowed him in the stomach. Bloom just looked at him and continued walking until she saw a huge monster in front of her.

"When did this get here?" She asked.

"No clue" Timmy answered.

"Like it he's my new pet." A voice said from behind. The group turned around to see Valtor snickering.

"Get the girl's family" He ordered witches.

"NO" Bloom shouted.

"Go protect them we'll handle the monster." Timmy said.

"Thanks" Bloom said and ran away from the boys. She looked up and noticed the witches were about to attack. Bloom quickly ran up in front of them just in time for the witches to make their move.

"STAY BACK" She yelled creating a force field around her family holding it up with her hands. Everyone gasped to what Bloom just did.

"This is what I couldn't tell you about. I have powers." Bloom finally admitted.

So the family finally learns the secret. The monster you're going have to pretend because I don't even know what it looks like yet. So what will happen next?


	14. Danger

Thanks to: AniMamood804, yumi2482, xXSakuraBlossomsXxStebba stud28, BloomandSky4ever, winx rocks- all for reviewing

Chapter 14 Danger

Last Time: Bloom quickly ran up in front of them just in time for the witches to make their move.

"STAY BACK" She yelled creating a forcefield around her family holding it up with her hands. Everyone gasped to what Bloom just did.

"This is what I couldn't tell you about. I have powers." Bloom finally admitted.

Summary: Bloom struggles between fighting and protecting her family. The group is having a hard time fighting off the witches.

Everyone watched as Bloom was holding up a barrier around her family.

"I'm sorry did you just say that you're a fairy?" Katy asked.

"Yah I know" Bloom answered

, "And those boys fighting what are they wizards?" Taylor asked.

"One of them is the rest are just heroes in training." Bloom said.

"That explains the way they dress" Taylor said.

"So everything you told us about them was a lie?" Justin asked.

"Not everything they are my friends and I did meet them at school." Bloom said. Bloom watch the boys trying to fight the giant bird.

"I know this is new but shouldn't they retreat before they kill themselve?" Katy asked.

"They're just doing their job that's all." Bloom answered.

~Boys~

"This is not going good" Timmy said.

"Maybe we should retreat and come up with a plan." Helia suggested.

"Let's head back towards Bloom" Sky suggested. The boys ran back towards Bloom who made an opening in the shield.

"Nice job." Timmy said.

"Thanks" Bloom answered. She slowly knelt to the ground, lowering her hands beside her.

"You ok?" Sky asked. "Yah just tired from holding up the shield.

"Well it's pretty strong if it can hold itself up." Timmy pointed out.

"So you boys have a plan?" Bloom asked getting herself back up on her feet.

"No but we can come up with one" Sky said.

"How quickly?" Bloom asked.

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"Because this shield won't wok well on on coming attacks from Valtor." Bloom stated.

"Right just hold him off until we come up with a plan." Sky said.

"You have until my energy gives in and the shield goes down." Bloom replied.

"Sounds fair." Sky answered back.

"So what's the plan?" Riven asked.

"Well I think you, me and Nebu should go for the witches and the monster and Bloom and the rest should go for the necklace." Sky said.

"Remember when the shield goes down, she goes down" Timmy said.

"Oh yah she could be sitting out for a few minutes to regain her strength." Brandon said. "

Ok fine Timmy and Helia you sit out with her until she's ready then you can go and fight." Sky said."I hope you guys have a plan by now." Bloom said. She was slowly losing her energy. With in a few second Bloom fell to her knees again. This time Sky walked over and helped her out.

"So what's the plan?" Bloom asked. "Well you will stay behind with Timmy and Helia while we go fight off the monster." Sky said.

"So we're back up" Bloom said.

"Yep pretty much" Timmy said.

"Ok" Bloom said not really caring about the plan.

"Come on we better go" Brandon said. Sky looked over at Bloom who just sighed.

"Be careful"she said to him.

"Don't worry I will" He said then turned away leaving the rest behind. Timmy and Helia came up behind Bloom and watched the others fighting. A few minutes later the boys were struggling.

"You know if I was them I would have given up by now." Timmy said watching the monster go after them.

"Especially Sky" Helia said watching him trying to stab the thing with his sword.

"You do know he's trying to show off to impress you" Timmy said to Bloom.

"Yah I know I think it's more for the family since I told them about all he's done for me." Bloom sighed.

"Wow you tell them everything don't you." Helia said.

"Yep" Bloom answered.

"Do they know why you're here?" Timmy asked.

"Yah they know. They're been helping me keeping this a secret." Bloom said. She looked up when she saw the others in trouble.

"Well looks like that's our cue" Bloom said watching the boys get hurt. she created a shild to block her, Helia and Timmy as the charged towards the monster.

"Stay back" Bloom ordered throwing a fire ball at the creature.

"Nice of you to join us" Sky commented. Bloom just rolled her eyes.

"Heads up" Helia shouted seeing the bird flap her wings.

"Split up" Sky ordered grabbing Bloom and pulling her out of the way.

"This is crazy what kind of monster is it?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know" Sky answered the two were hiding behind a huge snow mound.

"You may need to call backup" Bloom said.

"Sure who?"Sky asked. Bloom looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Try calling one of the girls" She said. Sky dialed each of the girls' number and got nothing. He then tried the dorm still nothing.

"Let me try" Bloom said taking his phone and dialing the number to the main office.

"Ms. F? it's Bloom yah my cellphone broke I'm using Sky's. Do you know where the girls are the boys and I are in trouble and we could use their help. Ok call back soon" Bloom said and hung up. "What's up?" Brandon asked joining them.

"Bloom just called the school to get back up" Sky said.

"Which school?" Brandon asked Sky.

"Hers" he answered.

~Alfea~

Ms. Faragonda hung up the phone and left her office i search of the winx club. In the magical reality chamber the other winx club members were ready to take their test.

"I can't believe Bloom doesn't have to take this stupid test" Stella muttered to the other girls.

"Remember Stella she's have to make it up when she comes back" Flora replied sitting next to her.

"Hmmm I bet Bloom is at home sitting with her parents having a nice relaxing vacation" Stella said dreamingly.

"Well if Sky wasn't an idiot she would still be here with us" Musa pointed out.

"True" Stella sighed.

"Ok before we begin I'll need the winx club for a minute" Ms. Faragonda said coming through the doors of the classroom. The girls glanced at each other and followed her out the door.

"Ms Faragonda what's wrong?" Flora asked softly.

"It's Bloom she's in trouble" the teacher answered. All of the gasped at the news.

Whoo hoo finished. Obviously I'm not going to finish by the deadline. Busy at school and working on the twilight series. Just finished New Moon. If you want me to finish by the deadline then i'll work on it every day.


	15. She's a fairy

Chapter 15

Last time:"Ms Faragonda what's wrong?" Flora asked softly. "It's Bloom she's in trouble" the teacher answered. All of the gasped at the news

.Summary: The winx club go to Earth to help the others. But will just them coming and using their magic be enough or will they need to transform?

"Wait" Bloom's been on Earth for a mission this whole time?" Musa asked.

"Yes" Ms. Faragonda answered.

"Why didn't she tell us we would have gone and helped her?" Stella protested.

"This mission was originally for the boys but she agreed to do it for them since she knew her way around" Ms. Faragonda explained.

"So Bloom and Sky didn't break up?" Stella asked.

"Nope that was a cover up so she could go to Earth without you guys questioning her." Ms. Faragonda again answered.

"Oh there will be questions when I get down there." Musa muttered to herself.

"So Bloom lied to us?" Stella asked.

"Yes" everyone answered.

"Ok. ok" Stella said.

"Ok let's go then" Tecna said.

"Let's transform" Stella announced.

"Hold it" Flora called out.

"What?" Stella asked.

"Maybe we should not transform. If Bloom is with family they probably don't know about her magic yet." Flora repled.

"Flora's right we can't barge in blowing the secrets." Musa said.

"She could get mad at us for doing it." Layla pointed out.

"This is her family she should be the one to reveal the secret when she wants to" Tecna said.

"So..." Stella began.

"Don't blow the secret" Musa ordered. Stella closed her mouth not wanting to continue her thoughts.

"OK girls let's go to Earth" Tecna said. She created a portal for the girls to go through. When the girls got there, they found themselves right near the family. "Where Bloom?" Stella asked Taylor.

"Over there by I don't know why you guys would want to help her" She answered.

"Thanks" Stella replied and ran passed them. The other girls quickly followed.

"Bloom" Stella called out running up to her, Sky and Brandon.

"You guys made it" Bloom said. She looked at them and noticed they were all dressed in winter clothing.

"You could have transformed" She added.

"Well we didn't want to be the ones to blow the secret." Tecna said.

"Too late the boys already started." Bloom answered. The girls looked around to see the boys already in uniform.

"Do they know about your powers?" Stella asked.

"Yep" Bloom answered.

"Ok so transforming wouldn't have made a difference?" Tecna asked.

"Well they know I have magic not that I can fly." Bloom answered.

"Well us transforming would blow it" Tecna said frowning.

"Why don't you guys do it now" Bloom suggested.

"Ok" Tecna answered getting up.

"Girls transform" She ordered. One by one the other five girls transformed into fairies. Bloom stood off to the side with her family watching the scene not knowing that there was something under ground waiting to grab her.

"Oh my god I can't believe fairies are real" Katy squealed

. "Yep they are" Bloom replied.

"Are you?" Hannah asked.

"Well... you see- yah" Bloom answered unsure on how to explain it.

"Bloom we need you" Sky called out waving in the distance.

"Coming" Bloom called out. She slowly walked away not knowing that something had grabbed her. Bloom fell to the ground and noticed that something was wrapped around her legs. She struggled to unwrap it but nothing worked.

"SKY" She yelled. Sky looked over and noticed her struggling. The other boys turn around to see what was happening. Even the winx club turned around.

"I'll go help her" Helia said and ran towards her with Riven closely behind. They got down next to Bloom who was trying to pull the vine off of her.

"Don't worry we'll be able to pull it off." Helia said tugging at it.

"It's no use it won't work" Bloom told him.

"Let me see if I can cut into it." Riven suggested taking out his sword. He put the blade to the vine trying to slice it.

"It won't work" he said.

"It's getting tighter" Bloom cried out trying to break free. More of the vine grew coiling Bloom's entire legs all the way up to the waste.

"It's growing" Helia said stepping back. They watch the vine continuing to wrap around Bloom. After reaching up to the neck, the ground opened up and sucked her in.

"Bloom" Helia and Riven yelled watching her disappear.

"This is not good." Helia said.

"Sky is going to kill us." Riven added.

"Where's Bloom?" Sky asked.

"She's underground" Riven answered. Sky looked at them confused.

"Something wrapped around her leg. We tried to get her free but it wrapped around her whole body and took her into the ground." Heia explained.

"So where is she?" Sky asked again. Before any of the boys could answered a huge vine came up with Bloom chained to it.

"BLOOM" Sky screamed.

"Anyone who tries to attack and she'll be zapped" Valtor threatened.

"NO" The winx club shouted.

"Let her go" Stella ordered. Tecna prepared herself to attack but Flora stopped her.

"No hit him and Bloom gets hurt" She reminded her.

"Oh right" Tecna said softly. The girls stood where they were to figure out what to do next when a snowball came flying at Valtor.

"Leave her alone" Hannah demanded chucking snowballs at him.

"Hannah back away" Bloom yelled. The girl wouldn't move.

"Some one stop her." Bloom ordered. Timmy ran over and quickly pushed the girl out of the way. Hannah fell to the ground and started to cry.

"Hannah" Taylor called to her running.

"Are you ok?" Ske asked. Hannah continued to cry. Timmy stood by to make sure she was ok. Taylor turned around and beamed an angry look at him

"How dare you hurt my sister" she growled and slapped him across the face. "Come on Hannah let's go" Taylor said picking her up and walked away.

"She's nice" Brandon said sarcastically.

"Uh guys help" Bloom called out. The boys turned around to see her still struggling.

"Is there a week point to the vine?" Sky asked.

"Probably" Timmy answered.

"Maybe it's at the base" Sky suggested taking out his sword. Tecna flew down by the boys to see what was happening.

"I'll be right back" Sky said and walked away.

"Sky wait we should scan the vine and get more information about it first." Tecna suggested. She and Timmy stood close together trying to figure out how to scan it.

"OK Sky" Tecna started to say.

"Sky" She yelled looking up seeing him not with her.

"Where is he?" Tecna asked.

"over there" Timmy answered seeing his friend heading towards the vine.

"Sky" She yelled again.

"Don't bother he won't listen." Stella said flying next to them.

"When he sees Bloom in danger he'll do anything stupid just to save her." Stella continued. Tecna and Timmy looked at each other.

"Though it's funny that they don't act like a couple sometimes." Stella added. Tecna rolled her eyes as Stella continue on about Sky's relationship with Bloom and comparing it to the other girls.

"You don't see them holding hands that much. It's hard to tell at times if they are really enough. Now me and Brandon we al-" Stella blurted out before being interrupted by Timmy and Tecna.

"ENOUGH STELLA" They shouted at her. "He's just trying to help her and keep her safe." Tecna said.

"Yah but are they really in love?" Stella asked.

"Stella let it go" Tecna warned her.

"Well I know the week point isn't the tip of the vine because Riven couldn't cut it with his sword." Timmy said continuing their work.

"The blade is sharp right?" Tecna asked.

"Yah " He answered.

"So maybe the top layer is some sort of armor" She said.

"Yep" he answered.

"So it would make sense to cut at the base." Tecna said.

"Let's hope Sky knows what he's doing 'cause he won't listen" Timmy said. They watched Sky charge towards the vine and stab it at the base

"It worked." Tecna cheered. They watched the vine pull back in pain, releasing Bloom and throwing her in the air.

"Winx Enchantix" Bloom cried out and quickly transformed before hitting the ground.


	16. The Finale Battle

Final Battle

Last time: "Winx Enchantix" Bloom cried out and quickly transformed before hitting the ground.

Summary: The final battle between the witches and the winx club is in full swing but will they be able to get the necklace back?

The family looked up in the sky in aww watching Bloom transform.

"Y-y-y ou transformed just liked them" Katy stuttered. Bloom nodded.

"Hannah are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine," she answered. Bloom flew down and landed next to them.

"You guys can hate me later if you want, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you guys." Bloom said softly. No one said anything for a few minutes.

"Look the others need be in the fight so I have to go now" Bloom finally said.

"Bloom wait." Katy shouted stopping her. She turned around.

"Just be careful and come back alive ok," Katy said.

"Yah and don't forget my necklace." Taylor added in the background. The two girls just rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Don't get hurt." Katy said hugging Bloom.

"I'll be fine don't worry" Bloom said hugging her cousin back. The two girls let go of each other and Bloom flew away.

"Ok let's get the monster then we can get Valtor." Bloom suggested. The girls nodded in agreement.

"OK so we're dealing with a giant bird here" Tecna said.

"Right so maybe it needs some music." Musa stated pulling out a magical flute. The music from the flute made the bird sleepy.

"He's getting weak," Stella pointed.

"Now what?" Bloom asked.

"Surprise attack?" Layla suggested.

"On the count of three." Flora said.

"One, two, three, now" Stella ordered throwing a sunbeam at him.

"That'll do Musa" Bloom said. Musa stopped playing and put the flute away.

"One down one more to go" Stella said proudly.

"Ok Valtor hand over the necklace now." Bloom ordered.

"Really, do you know what kind of powers are in it?" He asked.

"Gee let me guess is it one that will help you rule the universe?" Stella asked.

"No" Valtor answered.

"Well I don't know what powers it has actually." He replied.

"If you don't know what it does then why do you want it?" Stella.

"Well if it was hidden on Earth is some kind of dark powers" Valtor answered.

"He has a point." Bloom sighed.

"Well you won't be the one who finds out" Musa told him.

"Tecna open the portal" Layla ordered. A portal opened in front of them before Tecna had a chance to open hers. Three figures were slowly coming through. The fairies landed next to their boyfriends and waited.

"Valtor you will not disturb the peace on this planet tonight." A female voice said from one of the three figures wearing dark robes.

"The teachers" Flora breathed.

"Why are you guys here?" Bloom asked.

"We figured you guys would need help." Ms. Faragonda answered.

"After you called the school for help, Faragonda got us and we came to Earth as soon as we can" Saladin explained.

"Cool" Stella replied "Well I hope the cloak is warm because it's the dead middle of winter here." Bloom said.

"We're fine looks like you girls are in your fairy form." Ms. Griffon answered.

"Ok well then let's blast this guy out of here get here so I can get them home before any of them shoots out what just happened to friends in town." Bloom suggested.

"No we wouldn't" Katy replied from behind.

"Duh not unless we had pictures." Taylor said with a smirk across her face while taking out her cellphone.

"Really Taylor of all the days you forget your cellphone you choose today to bring it with you." Justin butted in.

"JUSTIN SHUT UP" She yelled back.

"MAKE ME" He yelled. Taylor positioned herself to punch him.

"BOTH OF YOU PUT A SOCK IN IT NOW" Bloom yelled at them. The two stopped and looked over at her.

"Sorry" they both replied.

"That still won't stop me from taking pictures." Taylor commented.

"Not if you can't find it," Katy said taking the phone and throwing it into the snow.

"Oops my bad it slipped." Katy said with a smile.

"KATY I'LL KILL YOU" Taylor shrieked.

"Now help me find it," She ordered.

"Good luck you're on your own" Katy replied. She watched Taylor stop off and slowly started digging through the snow.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"Go. Help. Now." Bloom ordered.

"Fine" Katy said and walked away.

"Find out your cousin has wings and powers to blast you and she thinks she's in charge." Katy muttered under her breath walking away.

"Heard that" Musa said quickly. Bloom looked over at her.

"How she said it under her breath" Justin asked.

"Powers" Musa answered. Justin glanced over at Bloom.

"Sounds" Bloom answered.

"Where did you throw it?" Taylor asked from a distance.

"I don't know I wasn't thinking straight when I threw it." Katy answered.

"Clearly" Taylor muttered softly.

"I probably should go and help them." Justin said walking away before tripping over his shoes and falling in the snow. He got up and stumbled his way towards the other girls. Bloom was left with her friends and teachers who were watching the family argument.

"Well now that's over," Bloom said turning towards the group.

"Why are they here?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"They followed me and wouldn't leave even when I said it would be dangerous." Bloom stated.

"Do you really think they'll keep it a secret?" Tecna asked.

"No but we can erase their memory later if we need to." Bloom suggested.

"Right" Tecna said.

"Let's combine our powers and see what happens." Stella suggested.

"Why not" Bloom answered. At once the girls blasted their attacks at Valtor who dropped the necklace in shock and disappeared,

"Where did he go?" Flora asked.

"Hopefully back to Magix." Bloom answered. The girls changed back into their regular form. Unfortunately the other girls were in sandals tank top skirl or shorts on. "Man it's ccccold her" Stella said shivering.

"Told yah dead middle of winter here." Bloom said.

"I ggggot this" Stella said pointing her index fingure towards her. A little magic came out changing her summer outfits into winter wear.

"Now that's more like it." She said happily.

"Hey what about us?" Musa asked.

"Don't worry I didn't forget you guys" Stella said pointing to the girls one by one changing their clothes.

"My necklace." Taylor said picking it up from the snow.

"Umm" Bloom said unsure of what to do.

"Let her keep it" Ms. Faragonda said.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"You'll still be able to keep a close eye on it will you?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Yes ma'am" Bloom answered.

"So does this mean we still have to take the test?" Stella asked.

"No you girls are exempt from the test for helping Bloom" Ms. Faragonda said.

"Yes" Stella cheered.

"What about the boys are they still punished for giving the mission to Bloom?" Musa asked.

"Don't worry they'll be busy for the next few days." Saladin answered.

"Doing what?" Tecna asked. The stadium could use some cleaning, the aircrafts, don't worry we have plenty of things to do" he answered. The girls couldn't help themselves but laugh.

"Well it's time for everyone to head home." Ms. Faragonda announced.

"I'll stay here for a bit to keep an eye on the necklace." Bloom stated.

"Riven you Nebu and Helia will do research on it." Saladin ordered.

"Right" the three boys answered.

"Timmy can you come back over one day to fix my phone?" Bloom asked.

"Sure I'll come when they come." Timmy answered.

"Sky, Brandon you two will help me with some cleaning." Saladin said. The girls couldn't help themselves but to start laughing again. The two boys started to grumble. "Hey think before you act." Bloom stated quickly. The two boys just rolled their eyes.

"Hey maybe we'll come for a visit as well" Stella said hugging her best friend.

"Ok let me know first." Bloom replied.

"Come on Stella quick hogging she has other friends to say goodbye to you know" Musa said poking her in the back. Stella let go and moved away letting Musa having her turn.

"I'll have to see what music you have when we come over." She said then stepped aside. Flora was next in line.

"I'll help you take care of your plants," she said. Bloom nodded.

"I'll help Timmy with your phone." Tecna said taking her turn.

"If any dance club still open we can go," Layla said. The five girls all back away.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon" Bloom told them.

"Ok" Stella said then gave Brandon a whack on the head before teleporting her and the girls back home.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For making Bloom lie to us," She answered then teleported back home leaving Bloom with the boys and the teachers.

"I guess we should get going as well," Brandon said still rubbing his head from the hit.

"Come on boys you guys have some work to do." Saladin said. The boys walked over towards him, except for Sky who just stayed next to Bloom.

"You should go with them," Bloom told him.

"Sure right after I do this" Sky said leaning over and kissed her. From a distance, Bloom's family watch Bloom and let their jaws dropped on what just happened to her.

Ok so how will they react to this? Well find out next. I have exams now so this won't be updated for a while and working on other stories. Obviously this is over the deadline so it'll end when it ends.


	17. You have a boyfriend?

Thanks to: Everyone who reviewed. There'll be a long list at the end

Chapter 18:

Last time: "You should go with them" Bloom told him. "Sure right after I do this" Sky said leaning over and kissed her. From a distance, Bloom's family watch Bloom and let their jaws dropped on what just happened to her.

Summary: Bloom heads to work where her cousins question her about her love life.

"Sky I need to go now." Bloom told him softly. Sky was still holding her hands not wanting to let go.

"Ok one last thing" He said pulling her close again. "

You look nice with your hair pulled back" He whispered. Bloom blushed as he kissed her once more on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon" he said pulling away.

"Ok" Bloom replied. She leaned in to kiss him one more time but was stopped by...

"stop smooch'n and get movin' we have to go to work" a voice called from the distance.

"I've gotta go" Bloom said and turned away from him.

"BLOOM LET'S GO" The voice yelled again.

"Ok I'm coming so shut up" Bloom yelled back.

"Bye" She said and ran towards her family.

"What was that about?" Brandon asked coming up behind his best friend.

"What?" Sky asked.

"You and Bloom with the romance" Brandon answered.

"What? I can't be like that her in front of other people."Sky asked.

"Well normally you two keep a low profile when it comes to these things." Brandon answered.

"Yah it's hard to tell if you two are really dating." Riven added.

"What about you and Musa?" Sky asked.

"OK guys enough let's go" Brandon said before a fight began.

~Bloom~

Bloom walked back to the fence to her family watching her.

"What just happened?" Katy asked.

"With.." Bloom answered slowly.

"Oh just tell me when we get to the store." Katy sighed. After a five minute walk the girls reached the store.

"Hey Katy" A voice called from the store.

"Conner you're here." Katy said staring at a blonde boy standing in front of the store.

"How long have you been standing there?" Bloom said.

"About five minutes where were you guys?" He asked stepping aside so Vanessa could get in.

"We had to do something else sorry we didn't call. We'd thought you'd be here later." Taylor said walking in the store.

"I texted you a few times saying I was coming early." Conner said. Katy's cellphone soon went off. "OH what do you know I just got them." She said.

"Sorry Conner where we were had no service." Bloom said.

"It's ok" He said.

"You just missed it Conner, Bloom can- " Katy started before Bloom covered her mouth.

"Excuse us for a minute." She said pushing Katy towards the back room.

"What?" Katy asked aster breaking free.

"You can't tell him I'm a fairy." bloom said.

"Why not he'll keep it a secret." Katy said.

"You weren't supposed to know about this." Bloom said.

"Fine whatever." Katy said walking out of the back room.

"So where was I?" Katy asked Conner.

"Um something about Bloom being able to do something." He answered.

"Right Bloom can do some amazing flips right Bloom?" Katy said nervously.

"What?" Bloom mouthed. It took a few seconds for Bloom to realize what was going on.

"Right but I can't show you now because there's not enough space and beside I'm not wormed up." Bloom said quickly.

"Don't worry she'll show you before vacation is up." Katy said smiling.

"You three get to work now" Vanessa ordered.

"Sorry mom" Bloom said and went behind the counter. Katy grabbed Conner and pulled him into the back room. Katy came back out with a box of supplied and started placing them on a shelf near the front window. Bloom left her spot at the cash register and went over to help her cousin.

"So why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend?" Katy asked Bloom.

"Because it's not important" Bloom answered.

"It's a big deal and you said you would never do it again." Katy said.

"I know I know this just kind of happened." Bloom replied.

"Go easy on her Katy it's not like she's reached the three month limit yet." Conner said coming by the two girls to help. Bloom said nothing but bit her lip.

"No you didn't" Katy gasped. "How long?' She asked.

"Over a year I think it's been an on off thing." Bloom answered.

"Has he hurt you yet?" Katy asked. "No" Bloom answered.

"Did he cheat?"

"No"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No we already went through this."

"Ok ok is he a musician?"

"No" "Famous?"

"No"

"Ok I give up." Katy sighed.

"Did he hurt you by saying he loved someone else when you were in the same room with him?" Conner asked.

"No wait yes in away he wasn't aware of it" Bloom answered.

"How?" Katy asked.

"Magic" Bloom whispered in her ears.

"Did you know it then?" She asked.

"Well no not until after he said it and attacked me and called me a witch." Bloom answered crossing her arms. The others looked at her confused.

"It's complicated." Bloom replied.

"So who did he say it to?" Conner asked.

"His ex" Bloom answered.

"Girlfriend?" he asked. Bloom nodded yes.

"There you go" Katy said as the the door opened. The three looked over and saw a blonde boy come in with another one who had long black hair tied into a low ponytail.

"Hey Helia hey Sky" Bloom greeted as she got up off the floor.

"Hey Bloom" Helia greeted first.

"So what bring you boys here?" Bloom asked.

"Saladine sent me as the messenger." Helia said

. "I'm just a follower." Sky added. Katy got up next to Bloom and glared at him.

"Uh Katy maybe you should bring the box back before someone trips over it and falls. " Bloom said.

"Ok but just be careful." Katy warned

. "Don't worry I will." Bloom said. Katy smiled and walked away with an empty large box.

"So what the message?" Bloom asked. "Well the others plan to come over soon with the information and the girls are tagging along I think." Helia said.

"Ok" Bloom said seeing a customer standing by the register.

"Let me ring you up ma'am" Bloom said walking over to her.

"Oh thank you" The woman said.

"So didn't you used to work here?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'm away I college most of the time so I don't have time to visit a lot." Bloom answered.

"Your mom has told me all about it." The woman replied.

"Oh"Bloom said. She took the flower from the woman and wrapped it up in holiday tissue paper.

"You know we have a nice vase to go with it If you want to see it." Bloom said.

"Ok" The woman said. Bloom came out from behind the counter with a key in her hands and went over to a locked cabinet under a low shelf. Quickly unlocking the door and opening it, Bloom pulled out a tall crystal vase with a wreath imprinted on the front.

"This it it" Bloom said holding up the vase.

"Beautiful" the woman replied.

"Would you like to buy it?" Bloom asked.

"The woman nodded. Bloom smiled and went back to the counter. Bloom wrapped the vase up as well and put it in a box.

"Ok so that's 100 dollars would that be cash or credit?" Bloom asked. The woman pulled out a visa and handed it to Bloom. Bloom took the card and slid it through a scanner. Then a recite printed off the screen. Bloom ripped the paper off the screen and grabbed a pen. she handed the pen and recite to the woman who quickly signed it. Bloom took the recite back and printed out another copy. she handed it to the lady who grabbed it then left the store. Bloom looked up to see only Helia standing next to her.

"Where's Sky?" Bloom asked.

"He was called back so I stayed behind to tell you." Helia replied.

"Did you have to?" She asked.

"Yah Sky would have sliced me if I didn't" He answered.

"Oh don't worry I'll just slice him back" Bloom mumbled.

"But he did want me to buy this for you." Helia said holding up a red rose.

"OH" Bloom said taking it from him.

"I've gotta go when do you get out of work?" He asked.

"In a couple of hours." Bloom replied.

"Ok good to know thanks" Helia said walking over to the door.

"Helia" Bloom called after him but he was gone.

"So what was that about?" Katy asked. Bloom didn't answered. She just picked up her rose from the counter and held it tightly close to her.

"Bloom is everything fine?" Katy asked. Bloom nodded and went into the back room.

Aww sweet ending. Sorry for the wait the Winx return in the next chapter along with Mitsy

Chatacter Bio:  
Conner- Katy's boyfriend and close friend of Bloom.


	18. Mitzi's rumors

Last time: "So what was that about?" Katy asked. Bloom didn't answered. She just picked up her rose from the counter and held it tightly close to her. "Bloom is everything fine?" Katy asked. Bloom nodded and went into the back room.

Summary: The group comes for a quick visit and Mitzi comes along with a babbling mouth.

Bloom was the last to leave the shop and locked the door. She saw her friends' reflection in the glass window and turned around to see them watching her.

"Oh my god" Bloom said as she jumped back into the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Oh you know I told the others when you were done working. So we decided to come for a visit." Helia explained.

"Yah I thought you said you would give me a warning not surprise me and scare me half to death." Bloom stated.

"Hey Bloom whoa when did they get here?" Katy asked.

"First the abandon ski hill and now here, what are you guys stalkers?" She commented.

"No we're Bloom's friends. We just came to spend time with her before school started." Sky answered.

"Where are you guys from?" Katy asked.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"I mean the facts you guys have powers, can change into fairies, know how to use a sword, create portal and all that magical stuff. It's like you guys are from a different planet " Katy said.

"Katy they aren't from around here but it's hard to explain right now." Bloom replied. The group was now walking towards Bloom's house.

"Well well looks like Bloom's popularity is increasing by the school year" A voice said behind.

"Go away Mitzi" Bloom said seeing a girl with long black hair standing behind here.

"And it looks like you have family problems" The girl added walking closer to the group.

"It's non of your business" Katy snapped.

"So I see you added boys into the group." Mitzi went on ignoring Katy.

"Yah and?" Bloom sighed.

"It's a surprise now be honest what did she do hypnotize you guys?" Mitzi asked.

"No we met through some of the girls" Timmy replied.

"So what did you do pick random people from the patch because I see a nerd in the group and two cute boys that don't belong." Mitzi replied.

"Ok Mitzi one leave the nerd alone and two they chose to hang out with us on their own free will ok so go home and leave us alone." Bloom said.

"I'm not going home I'm going to a costume party based off of the winter holidays." Mitzi staged.

"Good for you what are you going as Mrs. Claus?" Katy remarked.

"No I'm actually going as a fairy from a Christmas Carol." Mitzi stated proudly.

"There's aren't any fairies in A Christmas Carol only ghosts however there are fairies in A Nutcracker." Bloom corrected her.

"Duh how dumb do you think I am?" Mizti commented. Bloom rolled her eyes.

"I wish the ghost of Christmas pass will come and visit her so she can see how stupid she sounds." Katy whispered.

"Gee and I thought Stella was dumb" Musa muttered.

"HEY" Stella shouted who overheard the comment. Everyone started laughing. Mitzi looked over and frowned.

"ARE YOU GUYS LAUGHING AT ME?" She ordered. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"No Musa said something really funny" Bloom answered.

"Whatever. I must be going now. I have a party to get to. So bye and happy holidays." Mitzi said turning around.

"Merry Christmas" Bloom called out to her who just ignored it.

"You'd think on the holidays she would be nice." Katy said.

"Nope" Bloom replied.

"Oh well it would have been nice" Katy sighed. Bloom looked over at her and smiled. The two then broke into a quick laughter.

"We better get home your mom is waiting for us" Katy said reading a text from her phone.

"Ok" Bloom said leading her friends home.

"Bloom do you have the keys to get in?" Katy asked.

"Yah hold on" Bloom said digging through her coat pocket. She pulled out a gold key that was attached to a green lanyard.

"Ok got it Bloom said unlocking the door opening it. She let her cousin and the winx club in but stopped at the boys.

"Ok what are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Bloom" Sky sighed.

"I mean it. I thought some of you had detention." Bloom said.

"Well Helia and I are here to fix your phone." Timmy spoke up. Bloom smiled and let the two in.

"We have the info on the necklace." Nabu spoke up pointing to himself and Riven. Bloom let the two in then looked over at Sky and Brandon.

"Don't you guys have work to do?" Bloom asked.

"Yah they were supposed to clean the building. They're trying to get out of it." Riven answered from inside. Bloom looked over at him then back at the boys.

"Shut up" Brandon called out.

"So can we stay?" Sky asked. Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Fine but only because the others are staying over for a bit." Bloom sighed and lead them in.

"Bloom are you home?" Vanessa called down the hall.

"Yes mom we're home and a brought some tags a longs as well," Bloom shouted down the hall. Vanessa cam down the hall and stopped when she saw everyone in the hall.

"Told yah" Bloom sighed. Vanessa waved her daughter over.

"Why are they here?" She asked.

"To help fix my phone and research on the necklace. " Bloom answered.

"Ok but they're out by tonight." Vanessa answered.

"Don't worry that's enough time we need." Bloom replied. She turned around and led everyone up to her room.

"It's not that all exciting" Bloom said leading her friends into her room. Everyone just stood there looking around.

"Like I said it's not much." Bloom said.

"So where's the beat up phone?" Timmy asked.

"Here" Bloom said picking up the pieces off her desk.

"Wow that's beat up bad." He said taking the pieces.

"So I guess we should just sit in a circle." Flora suggested.

"Sure" Bloom sitting on her bed. Sky walked over and sat down next to her. Stella and Brandon sat next to the bed. Flora and Helia leaned against the wall by the door. Musa and Riven sat in front of a bookshelf. Tecna and Timmy sat at the desk. Layla and Nebu just sat next to Musa and Riven.

"Here Bloom you need to do this packet." Taylor said walking in without knocking and throwing it at Bloom.

"What is this for?" Bloom asked.

"Flower shop" Taylor answered shrugging her shoulder.

"And can't you knock before entering?" Bloom asked. Katy shrugged her shoulders again and left slamming the door shut. Bloom started flipping through the heavy packet. Bloom got up and grabbed a pencil and her laptop. She quickly went on the Internet and signed on to her facebook. On her wall was a picture of her and a few friends from graduation. She changed the pictures to her and Flora dressed up for school dance. She then quickly edit her relationship status from single to in a relationship but didn't give away the name. Bloom also updated her status seeing it hasn't been updated in a year and her friends kept writing on the wall asking where she was. She stared at her wall for a few minutes reading the comments her friends have put on. She soon logged off and stared at the packet again. The room was silenced until Stella broke the sound.

"Ok girl start talking." She ordered.

"About?" Bloom asked.

"You know this" Stella answered.

"Why don't you guys get the stories from your boyfriends." Bloom answered.

"Why didn't you say no?" Flora asked.

"It was too late to." Bloom said.

"Bloom did you do this packet yet?" Katy asked coming in the room.

"No not yet." Bloom answered.

"Good" Katy said walking in the room. She took a pen from Bloom's desk then sat next to her on the bed.

"So what does any of this means anyways?" Katy asked.

"I don't know I was just on the Internet." Bloom answered.

"Oh so what's the deal with Mitzi and your friends?" Katy asked.

"Last year we were invited to a Halloween party for a prank but in the end we got her instead." Bloom explained.

"Well I can see why she would hate you for that. Oh and you might want to go on facebook again. Mitzi has been adding rumors you might want to clear up." Katy said.

"No kidding her spreading rumors when I left for school wouldn't surprise me." Bloom replied.

"Here she has a link on her facebook that you can read about." Katy said getting into the site.

"Looks like she updated." Bloom said. Bloom went scrolling through the blog posts to see if there was anything interesting since the time she left.

"Here's something from the Halloween party last year." Bloom stated.

"Ooh let's see what it says." Flora said.

"Probably something about how popular we were with out fairy outfits." Stella said flipping her hair back.

"I doubt that" Bloom answered.

"Well this is interesting." Katy said. "Bloom and her now friends (like that's possible for her to find) show up at my party on Halloween..." Katy stated to read.

"Wow first sentence and she's already in the insults." Katy commented.

"Let me continue." Bloom said.

"Bloom and her friends showed up wearing tacky cloaks. What they didn't know then that I would have the best costume and this was all a prank on the girls." "Was her costume really the best?" Katy asked interrupting.

"Keep reading" Bloom replied.

"But Bloom and her friends surprised us with their stunning costumes"

"Hey a complement." Stella spoke up. "Yah" Musa said in agreement and the two high five each other.

"Their popularity didn't last long when the prank began. Using the legend of the three witches a group of the guests and I dressed up as them and put effects on the house to make it seem cursed. The plan worked sending the girls out of the house until..." Katy paused.

"Well more insults coming up." Katy said.

"I got this" bloom said taking the computer.

"Bloom's stupid blonde girl what's her name spoiled it by smelling my perfume. The girls somehow got me back by making the head to one of the costumes float in the air." Bloom finished reading.

"Wow that was true." Bloom stated.

"No kidding." Katy agreed. Bloom went scrolling through the blogs to see what else she could find.

"Let's put it on the projector. So we can see it better." Katy suggested.

"Right let's go and get the equipment." Bloom said putting the laptop down.

"I'll go you pull the bin out from under your bed." Katy said and left the room, leaving the door wide open. Bloom got up off the bed and closed the door. She then pulled out a bin and took the lid off. She pulled out the power cord. Then she went to the door and opened it. When she poked her head out into the hall she saw Katy struggling to get in the attic. She noticed Justin and Conner were with her helping. She watched Katy step on their cupped hands. Then watched everyone fall over.

"Ok you guys are doing it wrong." Bloom said laughing.

"OK you tell us how." Katy said pulling herself up off the floor.

"Alright" Bloom said coming out of her room. Layla, Sky, Brandon, Musa and Flora followed as well.

"Oh good we have some spotter." Bloom said.

"Ok first you two need to spread your legs out further." Bloom said. Conner and Justin did as they were told.

"Layla Musa stand behind them." Bloom told them. The girls went and took their positions.

"If Katy starts to fall back, take her arm and lower her down gently to the floor.

"Flora go stand by Justin. I'll be by Conner we're going to help her get up." Bloom said. Flora nodded.

"Sky, Brandon stand next to Layla and Musa. You two will support Katy's head if she falls back to wards them." Bloom ordered.

"This feels like cheerleading camp." Katy muttered.

"Ok new plan the boys are out." She said pointing to Justin and Conner. The two boys back up and went into the bedroom.

"Layla why don't you and Flora switch places.

"We'll lift Katy up now." Bloom said.

"Ok" Layla said moving forward. Flora backed up until she was next to Sky.

"I still don't feel safe about this." Katy said.

"OK then what do you suggest we do?" Bloom asked.

"Why don't you go up there and I'll stay here with your friends." Katy said smiling.

"Fine but no flirting" Bloom sighed taking the flashlight from Katy.

"Ok" Katy agreed. Bloom quickly Stepped on the cupped hands as her friends hoisted her up into the opening of the attic. Bloom held on to the ledge and pulled herself in.

"Ok so what do we need?" Bloom asked looking around in the attic.

"The projector" Katy said.

"Got it" Bloom said picking it up by the handle.

"Ok now don't throw it" Katy warned.

"I know that. Flora" Bloom said.

"Yah?" Flora responded.

"Can you put a levitation spell on it?" Bloom asked.

"Well I can't do technology." She replied.

"I'll get Tecna" Layla said walking back into Bloom's room.

"What's happening?" Stella asked.

"Bloom is trying to get some heavy equipment from the Attic, Tecna Bloom needs your help getting a projector down by the way." Layla said.

"What's that?" Stella asked.

"I don't know but it's in the technology category." Layla answered. Tecna got up and followed Layla out of the room.

"Well I'm not staying here alone" Stella said getting up and walking out of the room. The rest of the boys followed her out of the room.

"Layla can you get me up by Bloom?" Tecna asked.

"Sure" Layla answered.

"Bloom you've got someone coming up" Taylor called.

"OK" Bloom replied. Tecna stepped into the cupped hands and hoisted herself up until Bloom grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in. "

Whoa" Tecna said looking around.

"So this is the projector that need to go down" Bloom said tapping the object next to her.

"Ok just dangle it over the edge and I'll bring it down." Tecna said.

"Ok" Bloom said and did what she was told.

"Someone's going to need to catch this." Bloom said. Flora reached up and grabbed the projector.

"Ok what else do we need?" Tecna asked.

"Katy?" Bloom asked.

"Um the cart that goes with it" Katy said.

"Ok got it." Bloom said.

"Just drop it" Katy said.

"Ok look out below." Bloom said letting the cart fall to the floor.

"Do you want the equipment to make my room into a recording studio?" Bloom asked.

"Ah sure why not." Katy answered picking up the cart.

"Just place everything onto the cart" she added.

"Ok? "Bloom said gently lowering a tall bin down and placing it onto the cart.

"I'll bring this into your room." Katy said wheeling the cart away.

"Great now how do we get down?" Tecna asked.

"Are you afraid of height?" Bloom asked,

"No" Tecna answered.

"good" Bloom answered smiling. She pushed herself further on the edge of the attic door and pushed herself off towards the floor. Bloom fell a good twenty feet from the attic before hitting the floor.

"Ok here I come" Tecna said falling through the opening of the attic. Bloom lifts the door up into the ceiling and closes it. The group heads back towards her room. "Ok we have everything now." Katy said looking through the bins.

"Great." Bloom said.

~In another room~

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST HIM!" Hannah shouted at Andrew her brother.

"Sorry I thought you were watching him." Andrew answered.

"He's your pet you should be watching him" Hannah replied.

"Well we've looked in every room of the house where could it be?" Justin asked.

"Wait we have one more room to check. Bloom's room" She answered.

"Great let's go" Andrew said. He walked over to the door and slammed his body into the door pushing it open and making him fall over.

"Um for the record that was not my idea." Hannah stated.

"We need to talk to you and Katy like now." Andrew said quickly.

"What did you guys do?" Katy asked.

"Someone left the cage open and let his pet out and now it's loose in the house and we believe the only other place it could be is in here." Hannah explained.


	19. SNAKE!

Last time: "What did you guys do?" Katy asked. "Someone left the cage open and let his pet out and now it's loose in the house and we believe the only other place it could be is in here." Hannah explained.

Summary: Something is let loose in Bloom's room. Bloom and her cousins have to find it before the winx club find out about it.

"All right hallway now" Bloom ordered her cousins.

"Going" Hannah says and runs out of the room.

"Come on Andrew." Katy said. The tree girls went out into the hall.

"Where's Andrew?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know he was behind me." Katy said. Bloom went back into her room. She found him on her laptop.

"Ok time to go" She said picking him up. She walked out of room.

"Uh Bloom" Katy said. Bloom looked down and noticed the boy was a bat.

"Where did you get that?" Bloom asked. The boy just shrugged his shoulders. Bloom grabs the bat from him.

"I can't believe you would be leaving my room and mysteriously have a bat on you." She mumbled to herself putting it in her room.

"Ok so what did you guys lose?" Katy asked when Bloom came back out in the hall.

"My pet snake but I swear it was in his tank earlier today." Andrew said.

"Not anymore." Hannah retorted.

"Ok let's get in there and get the snake out before anyone finds out." Katy said.

"Alright Katy you take the closet, Andrew you take the desk, Hannah bookshelf and drawers and I'll take under the bed. If you need to take anything out throw it in the middle of the room and don't try to hurt anyone." Bloom said.

"Ok" Everyone said. Bloom opens the door and everyone walks in casually and go to their stations. Bloom went under the bed and started pulling out bins and boxes that were under there. Katy went to the closet and started pulling out shoes and clothing. Andrew started going through Bloom's desk throwing anything that wasn't breakable on the center of the room. Hannah went through the bookshelf knocking everything off that she could.

"I've got nothing." She said looking at the pile of mess she made.

"This is cute" Katy said pulling out a pair of ugg boots.

"Katy focus" Bloom ordered. She cleared everything off the bed and looked down the crack between the wall and bed.

"Found it" Bloom called out. Bloom got off her bed and pulled a few more bins until she could see the snake. Katy, Hannah and Andrew rushed over to where Bloom was.

"What's he doing?" Hannah asked watching the snake open its mouth.

"Ewww gross its throwing up." Andrew said watching the snake spit out chunks of green slime.

"Great now I got to disinfect my room." Bloom whined.

"I'm gonna hurl" Katy said as got up and rushed out of the room.

"Ok so how do we get it out?" Hannah asked.

"Get me the bat." Bloom said. Andrew got up and grabbed the bat.

"Ok before I continue anyone who's squeamish out." Bloom ordered. Everyone looked at Stella.

"Fine I'll go" Stella said grabbing Brandon with her.

"No what I'll go to and help Stella get some snacks for all of us." Flora said quickly and left the room.

"I'll come too" Musa said jumping up and following her friend out.

"Anyone else want to leave?" Bloom asked Tecna, Layla and the boys but Brandon who stayed behind.

"Nope we're good." Layla said.

"Ok now to see if it'll come out." Bloom said.

"Bat" Andrew said holding it in front of Bloom.

"Thanks" Bloom said taking it. She took it and poked the snake. It curled up and moved close to the wall.

"You might have to startle it." Hannah suggested.

"Good idea" Bloom said and took a shoe and threw it at the creature.

"That'll work" Hannah said watching it jump a little.

"Here snaky snaky snaky" Hannah coos softly. The snake inched closer to the light.

"Here snaky snaky snaky. " Hannah cooed again as it moved closer.

"GET OUT NOW YOU VERNON" She yelled throwing a shoe at it again.

"Yelling won't help" Bloom stated.

"Yah but throwing objects will." Hannah stated. Bloom reached under her bed and tried to pull it out.

"Ok got it" she said and dragged the thing out by the tail.

"Andrew get the tank" Bloom ordered. Andrew immediately jumped up and left the room. The snake curled around Bloom's arm and stuck its tong out.

"Bad snake" Hannah said whacking it with a pencil.

"If it ever does that to you just tell him he's naughty and smack him with a light object." Hannah instructed. The snake stuck its tong out again.

"Don't do that or I'll flatten you." Hannah threatened.

"Or threaten him" She said smiling at Bloom.

"Oh good to know." Bloom said.

"Ok here we go." Andrew said bringing the tank in. Bloom just let the snake drop into the tank.

"You know if you were a fish I would be tapping on the glass every time that I saw you." Bloom told the snake. Andrew walked out of the room.

"Now what?" Hannah asked.

"We clear everything out from under the bed and disinfect it." Bloom answered.

"Gross" Hannah commented.

"OUT OF MY WAY COMING THROUGH PUKING SNAKE HERE" Andrew shouted from down the hall. Bloom's dad came in the room hearing this.

"Did he just say puking snake?" Mike asked.

"Yes Andrew let his snake out of its tank. It somehow got into my room and vomited all over the things that were under my bed." Bloom answered.

"Ok everyone out of the room. Bloom open the window and an get the smell out." Mike ordered. Hannah left the room quickly.

"We'll be downstairs." Layla and brought the group out leaving Bloom and Sky alone. Bloom opened the window then led Sky out of her room. Mike closed the door and followed his daughter slowly watching Sky letting go of Bloom's hands and putting his arm around her shoulder. Bloom and Sky stood at the bottom of the stairs near her friends talking to them. Mike continue to watch them then looked at Andrew who was still playing with the snake. Bloom watched her father walk away and slowly backed out of the room. She went up the stairs as fast as she could and into her room to start cleaning. Bloom started putting everything back that was in the huge pile in the middle of the room.

"Bloom" A voiced called from the doorway. Bloom looked up.

"Hey Sky" She answered pushing a bin back under her bed.

"Still stinks in here." He said.

"I know" Bloom said closing her window. She grabbed a bottle of perfume by her makeup set and started spraying it all over the room.

"Ok stink gone now time to clean up the mess." Bloom sighed.

"If your cousins helped you create the mesh shouldn't they help clean it up?" Sky asked

. "You do have a point." Bloom said sitting on her bed. Sky walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hold on" Bloom said getting up and closed the door.

"Ok" Bloom said as she sat back on the bed. Sky looked over at her and smiled. He leaned over and slowly started kissing her.

~Downstairs~

Everyone was still talking.

"Where's Bloom?" Vanessa asked walking over to the winx club.

"I think she went back upstairs." Stella answered.

"Sky's missing too" Brandon stated.

"I'll drag them back down" Taylor said walking by the group. She went upstairs and down the hall to Bloom's room.

"Bloom you're-" Taylor says opening the door seeing her and Sky kissing.

"BLOOM" Taylor yelled and threw a pillow at her.

"What?" Bloom asked after breaking the kiss.

"Your parents want you back downstairs." Taylor said and walked away.

"Ok we'll be there in a few minutes." Bloom said. She leaned in close to Sky again.

"PRONTO" Taylor yelled.

"COMING" Bloom yelled back and got up. She and Sky got up and left the room.

"What's happening?" She asked Stella as she met her friends in the hall.

"We're heading back to your room." Stella said.

"We just got kicked out of my room." Bloom said.

"Well we're heading back there now." Stella said.

"Ok" Bloom said and turned around to go back into her room.

~Downstairs~ Katy was walking through the hall with a cup of hot chocolate ready to go upstairs when she heard a knock at the door. No one was a round so she decided to open the door. She opened it to see three tall men and a girl with long magenta hair smiling.

"Hey you guys what are you doing here?" Katy asked.

"We thought we'd just stop by and hang out," said the boy with black hair.

"What?" Katy asked. She stood there looking at them.

"Oh right sorry Bloom's upstairs hanging out with friends from school." She said. "

That's ok we just had band practice and thought we'd come by to say hi." Said the boy with dark purple hair.

"Hey you're just in time she's setting up the recording booth and maybe you can get her to sing a few notes." Katy said.

"Ok?" The tan boy said confused.

"This way." Katy said and led them upstairs

. ~Bloom's room~

Bloom was slowly setting up the projector. She put the screen over by the bed and attached her computer to the projectors. There was a huge black block that looked like an amp, which had a speaker in the front, and wires that attached to the projector and soundboard that sat on the cart. Bloom went over to the door when she heard a knocking sound.

"Hey Bloom got some old friends who want to see you" Katy said as Bloom opened the door.

"Great" Bloom moaned looking the familiar faces she knew from the past.

That's it for now season four characters come in the next chapter. They're not going to be like they are in the show because I haven't seen it yet.


	20. Past songs, past secrets

Chapter 20

Last time: "Hey Bloom got some old friends who want to see you" Katy said as Bloom opened the door. "Great" Bloom moaned looking the familiar faces she new from the past.

Summary: Bloom's old friends come to visit. Where Bloom's hidden talents gets revealed.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SOW OR SONGS USED IN THE CHAPTER. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER.

"Uh why don't you guys go grab some water and Roxy and I will finish setting up the studio." Bloom said pulling her old friend in.

"Whoa Katy wasn't kidding when she said you had friends over." Roxy said.

"Yah they should be back in school studying but decided to come here for some odd reason." Bloom said.

"If you went to an all girl school why is there boys here?" Roxy asked.

"Oh boy" Bloom sighed.

"Look the boys live in the neighborhood and they hangout with us when we're not in school." Bloom said.

"Ok" Roxy said.

"Hey Bloom." Katy said walking in the room tripping over the instruments over in the hall.

"The boys brought their instruments with them." She said getting up.

"Bring them in." Bloom sighed. Katy picked up a couple of guitar cases and gave it a light toss into the room.

"Careful." Bloom ordered.

"Right here you go." Katy said and left the room.

"Thanks" Bloom called down the hallway.

"So what kind of instruments so they have?" Musa asked kneeling down next to Bloom. Bloom opened the first case to reveal a keyboard with its folded legs in the side pocket of the case.

"Should we set it up?" Musa asked.

"Sure why not." Bloom answered. She set up the stand for the keyboard. Bloom and Musa carefully placed the keyboard on top.

"Nice let's see how it sounds." Musa said. She turned it on and pressed on a random key.

"Nice" She said. "Great we can see if this guitar is in tune." Bloom said holding up an electric.

"I'll grab the base we can do that as well." Roxy said. Bloom set up the guitar and plugged it into the amp. Roxy did the same thing.

"Ok let's see if they're in tune." She said.

"Musa give us a note." Bloom ordered.

"Yes ma'am" She said playing a random note on the keyboard.

"Sounds nice." Bloom said.

"Let's go though each of the cord think you can remember?" Roxy asked.

"I'll try." Bloom said.

"Ok just play whatever note I say." Roxy instructed Musa. The girls took about five minutes to tune the instruments.

"And they brought the drums." Bloom said opening another case. Bloom and Musa quickly set them up.

"Ok what song should we do?" Roxy asked.

"I think I have an idea." Bloom said picking up the electric.

"Just join in when you know the song." She added. Bloom slowly started playing the guitar. After a few minutes she began to sing.

It's hard to believe

That I couldn't see

That you were always right beside me

Thought I was alone

With no one to hold

But you were always right beside me

Roxy joins in harmonizing with Bloom. Everyone stared at Bloom in shock with how well she could sing.

This feelings like no other I want you to know

That I ever had someone that knows me like you do

The way you do

And I never had someone as good for me for you

No one like you

So lonely before

I finally found

What I've been looking for

~Downstairs~

Katy was in the kitchen with the guys when they heard a voice singing.

"Katy you never said Bloom started singing again." Andy said.

"I know she must have decided to change her mind." Katy said.

"let's go find out." Mark said. They all went upstairs and into Bloom's room just as the song ended.

"Hey you guys." Bloom said smiling.

"Grabbed the water." Ryo said dragging in a cooler of water bottles.

"Can you guys throw one over here?" Bloom asked. Andy grabbed the water and threw it over to Bloom who was able to catch it.

"So why did you guys set this up?" Mark asked.

"We were reading about what Mitzi wrote of Bloom on facebook." Katy started explaining.

"Oh yah. Mitzi also posted a picture of her fairy costume that I was going to show." Bloom added. She got up and connected her computer to the projector. Bloom grabbed a piece of paper and put it front of the lens to type in the password.

"Hey look a dog." Katy said making shadow puppets with her hand.

"Katy." Bloom said.

"Sorry just had to do that." Katy said and moved her hand away.

"Ok so here's the costume Mitzy is wearing to her costume party." Bloom said opening up the picture. Mitzi wore a tank top with a v neck cut and silver glitter around the edges, She had matching skinny jeans with more glitter around the edge and converse shoes on her feet. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her wings were as big as the enchantix wings the girls had. The whole outfit was in white.

"Wow that's definitely wow." Musa said.

"It's a combo of our winx and enchantix outfits." Layla whispered to Bloom. Bloom nodded in agreement.

"Wow who knew she could create something like that." Stella said.

"Is that a new shade of white I see?" Roxy asked pointing to the different shades of white on the wings.

"Hey what do you know and she didn't even need to blow up a lab to do it." Tecna commented. Everyone laughed except for Helia, Nebu, Layla and Bloom's old friends.

"You need to know the story to understand the joke." Bloom said calming down.

"it's not that funny you know." Stella said.

"Why were you laughing then?" Musa asked. Stella said nothing.

"So Bloom can sing pretty cool." Layla said changing the subject.

"When did this happen?" Flora asked.

"She's been doing this for a while, since high school. Not only can she sing she can act and dance as well." Katy said smiling.

"Thank you for that advertisement. Well let's play some songs." Ryo spoke up.

"Sure what song should we do first?" Roxy asked.

"I don't know." Bloom answered. She pulled up a playlist of songs on her computer.

"How about single lady?" Bloom asked.

"Ok" Katy said.

"Places everyone." Roxy said.

"I got the lyrics up. "Bloom said.

"Roxy lead vocal Bloom and I are the backup." Katy said.

"Everyone ready?" Bloom asked.

"The girls quickly put on their headphones.

"Single lady in three two one." Bloom said pressing the play button. As the song played the girls sang along and the lyrics came up on the screen with crazy effects.

~Few minutes later~

The song ended and the girls were deciding on what song to do next.

"Well I can't find anything." Katy said going through Bloom's cd's.

"Well what's on the cds are here on the computer." Bloom said.

"Well we minus well call it quits." Roxy sighed.

"Musa come here and see if you can find anything." Bloom said. Musa got up and walked over to the computer. She looked at the list and shook her head no. Andy's phone suddenly went off.

"It's my mom" He sighed and went out into the hall.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Andy where are you?" His mother asked.

"I'm at Bloom's house. She came home for the holiday." "Why don't you and the others come back now." "Ok I'll see if Bloom wants to come." "Tell her I said hi." "I will bye mom" "Bye" "That was my mom." Andy said hanging up the phone and coming back in the room.

"What did she want?' Roxy asked.

"She wants us to come over. She has food waiting for us." Andy answered.

"Cool let's go." Ryo said quickly putting away his instrument.

"Bloom why don't you come with us" Mark suggested.

"Sorry can't but tell your mom I said happy holidays." Bloom said.

"Sure will." Andy said.

"I'll walk you guys to the door." Katy said leading them out. Bloom slowly started taking down the projector and screen. Bloom could hear the pone ring and tried to see who it was on caller ID.

"Bloom phone." Hannah said poking her head in the doorway.

"Ok thanks" Bloom answered. Bloom plopped on her bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?' Bloom asked into the phone.

"Bloom I need help." The voice said on the other line.

Project finally done. So things will be updated a bit quicker now.

Songs:

What I've been looking for by Alyson Stoner

Single Lady (Put a Ring on It) by Beyonce

Will do full credits at the end of the story.


	21. A friend in danger

Last time: "Hello?' Bloom asked into the phone. "Bloom I need help." The voice said on the other line.

Summary: A friends needs Can Bloom help her friend Bloom's but she won't let Bloom let anyone else know. Can Bloom help her or will she tell someone and risk the friendship?

"Are you ok?" Blooma asked.

"I'm fine I just need you to come and help me." The voice said.

"With what?" "If I tell promise you won't tell any grownups?" "I promise." "I was out with my boyfriend and we were walking, then he took me to an ally way and started hurting me. Bloom I'm scared." "Don't worry what do you need me to to do." "Just bring Justin and Conner and don't tell your parents." "Ok I won't. I'll see you soon." "Thanks bye." "Bye" Bloom hung up the phone.

"Justin Conner." Bloom yelled out into the hallway. She left her room and walked across the hall and pounded on the doors until they opened up.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked.

"I'll explain on the way, we just need to go quickly." Bloom said. Justin noticed she had her coat and keys on her.

"So how are we getting there?" Conner asked coming to the door.

"Walking." Bloom answered. The three quickly ran downstairs hoping to escape out the front door. Unfortunately Mike stopped them.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked.

"Out to enjoy the fresh air." Conner said quickly.

"Yah it's not like we're sneaking out to do something bad." Justin added nervously. Bloom glared at him.

"Bloom what are you doing?" Her father asked. Bloom took a deep breath before telling.

"It's Melissa she called saying she was being beaten up in an ally way by her boyfriend." She said.

"You mean Derek?" Justin asked.

"Derek? I though it was Tom?" Bloom said.

"They broke up during senior week and She started dating Derek right after you left." Conner explained.

"Anyways she wanted me to help her but she wouldn't let me tell a grown up. if you show up she'll know." Bloom said.

"Bloom telling me was the right thing and going to help will be better for her." Mike said.

"I promised I wouldn't get adults involved." Bloom said.

"Just go and be careful." Mike said.

"Thanks." Bloom said and ran out the door.

"So where are we going?" Justin asked trying to keep up with Bloom.

"Melissa said an ally way." Bloom answered.

"Which one there are dozens here?" Conner stated.

"She didn't say she hung up." Bloom said.

"That's great what are we supposed to do run around until it is Christmas morning looking for her?" Justin asked. They suddenly heard a scream from the distance. "Or just listen for a scream." Conner said.

"There behind the mall." Justin said.

"Let's go." Bloom said leading the boys.

"You know we probably should have grabbed more people for this." Conner suggested.

"Why didn't you ask your friends to come?" Justin asked.

"You've seen what they can do. This needs to be done the old fashion way." Bloom stated.

"Right" He sighed. They came around the corner to see a girl with long blonde hair lying on the pavement. She was wearing a green striped turtleneck shirt, pink pants with flower patterns on it. She had on a pair of green slip on shoes. Her hair was wavy and tied in a low ponytail that was falling out.

"Melissa" Bloom yelled out to the girl. A tall boy with black hair looked up and turned around towards Bloom.

"Bloom look out." Justin called. Bloom ducked and rolled herself out of the way.

"Bloom." Conner called out.

"Get away from her" he warned. Another boy with black hair walked over and pulled Bloom to her feet again. He grabbed her by the neck and put a knife to her throat.

"No one moves or she dies." He warned.

"Bloom." Conner shouted.

"Police." Justin said hearing sirens coming their way. They soon saw flashing lights as the cruiser pulled up next to them.

"Let the girl go." An officer ordered. The boy let go of Bloom and pushed her to the ground. Justin ran over and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" The officers asked them.

"Yah we're fine thanks." Conner said walking up to them.

"Bloom your father called me and told me where you guys would be." The officer continued.

"You told your parents." Melissa said getting up off the ground.

"I'm sorry I had to." Bloom said.

"I trusted you." Melissa sighed.

"I know I'm sorry." Bloom said softly.

"Mike over here." The officer said. Mike walked over to the kids with another boy next to him.

"Tom?" Melissa asked the tall boy with black curly hair.

"Hey Melissa are you ok?" He asked. She nodded.

"How did you know where we were?" Bloom asked. "

Your dad came over to my house and told me what happened and he drove me over here." Tom explained.

"Come on I'll take you kids back home." Mike said.

"Melissa why don't you come over. I have clean clothes I can lend you." Bloom offered.

"Ok" Melissa said. Bloom got in the front seat with her dad while everyone else got in the back. When they got home everyone went to the downstairs guest room. Bloom ran up to her room to grab a new set of clothes from her closet. She walked in and went right to the closet not talking to anyone. Sky looked up and notices a rip in her jeans.

"Bloom what happened?" He asked. Bloom looked down and noticed the rip as well. The others looked up at her.

"I fell on the pavement. Slipped on black ice" she lied. She did not want to tell them the real reason. She knew they would ask her questions and she did not need it at the moment. Bloom grabbed another pair of pants from her closet and left the room before anyone could ask anything. She ran downstairs and returned to the guest room and stayed there for a bit.

"Here you go." She said handing melissa the clothes.

"Thanks" Melissa said and left for the bathroom. Bloom went to a mirror on the door and started fixing her hair. She pulled the elastic out and let her hair fall to its original length. She combed it out slowly then pulled it back into a low ponytail. Melissa came into the room with Bloom's clothes on and her hair pulled back into a braid.

"I'll be right back." Bloom said and left the room. She went to the bathroom and changed her pants. She went back upstairs and grabbed a laundry basket from the hall closet.

"Here you can put the clothes in this." Bloom said walking back into the downstairs room. Melissa tossed the clothes in the basket.

"I guess I should call my dad." She sighed.

"Want me to instead?" Bloom asked, knowing that her friend didn't want to herself.

"Ok but not in here." She said.

"I'll go upstairs." Bloom said and left. She went back to her room and grabbed the phone. She dialed Melissa's number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?.. hi.. yah this is Bloom.. yah she's fine a couple of friends and I found her and brought her back to my place.. she's doing fine.. Oh Derek?... He got arrested the cops came... Yah I was, Justin, Conner and I almost started a fight... Yah I'm fine...Well one of his friends grabbed me and put a knife to me... She was thrown onto the pavement... I was too when the police came... I told you she's at my place... and so is Tom.. If it's alright I can bring them home myself...bye and Merry Christmas...ok bye" Bloom said into the phone when Melissa's father answered it. Everyone looked up and was listening in.

"Bloom what's happening?" Sky asked when she hung up the phone.

"My friend Melissa, was on a date then she got beaten up by her boyfriend." Bloom answered.

"Wow what a jerk" Flora said.

"Yah what boy has the reason of doing that?" Musa asked.

"Boys here are different." Bloom stated.

"How?" Stella asked.

"Here they thinks girls can be used as some sort of tools and when things don't go the way they want them to, they leave and move on." Bloom said.

"Wow." Layla said.

"Yah gotta go." Bloom said and left the room. She went back downstairs and stayed there for a bit.

"So what did my dad say?" melissa asked.

"Um he wants you home and I said I would do that." Bloom said.

"I'll come to." Justin said.

"I'll grab the keys from my dad." Bloom said.

"Dad I need your keys. I'm bringing Melissa home." She said into the living room.

"Here you go." Mike said giving her the keys. Bloom walked away.

"Don't forget your cellphone." He said.

"I won't." Bloom answered.

"You guys ready?" She asked her friends.

"Yah you?" Justin asked.

"Almost just need my phone." Bloom said and ran upstairs. She ran back into her room and grabbed the phone and ran out.

"Let's go." Justin said leading everyone out the door. Bloom got behind the wheel of the car while Justin sat next to her in the passenger seat. Tom and Melissa sat in the back seat. Bloom pulled out of the driveway and down the street. about an hour fifteen minutes later she pulled in front of Melissa's house.

"Tom need a ride home?" she asked. "

No thanks I'm going to stay here for a bit." He said. Bloom watched the two waking towards the house holding hands.

"That's sweet." Justin said.

"Yep." Bloom agreed.

"Makes me wish I had a girlfriend again." He continued. Bloom looked at him.

"I had one remember? She was from Mexico and she spoke spanish. Her name was Rosalie." He continued.

"Mmhmm" Bloom said.

"We broke up" He said.

"Of course" Bloom sighed.

"I remember it like it was four years ago." He sighed.

"It was four years ago. I was there when it happened." She said.

~Four years ago...~

It was winter and almost Valentines Day. Bloom and Katy were upstairs in Bloom's room. Bloom was on the phone listening to another girl cry from the other line. Katy was on the bed listening in as well. Bloom hung up the phone when the sobbing from the other end of the line had stopped.

"What was that about?" Katy asked.

"I don't know but I thin it's the love note Justin gave her this morning." Bloom suggested.

"JUSTIN GET IN HERE! NOW!" Katy yelled. Justin came running into the room.

"What?" He asked.

"Guess who just called?" Katy said.

"Ummm" He began.

"Rosalie just called. She was crying over something that you wrote to her." Bloom said.

"Oh the note I bet she loved it. " Justin said.

"Actually she said you insulted her." Bloom said.

"Can we see the note?" Katy asked. Justin took the note out of his pocket and handed it to Bloom.

"It's a draft." He said.

"Obviously" Bloom said looking at all the writing mistakes and correction marks on the piece of paper.

"Well." Katy said.

"You insulted her she's going to break up with you." Bloom said.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Everything that you wrote to her that you thought you were saying was nice are actually were insults." Katy stated.

"Like?" He asked.

"Es muy gordo. You just said she's fat." Bloom said.

"I thought that meant gorgeous." Justin argued.

"No that's magnifico." The two girls said together.

"I that meant you had a magnetic pulse or something." Justin insisted.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"Did you bother to use a spanish to english dictionary?" Katy asked.

"No" He answered.

"What about a translating site?" Bloom asked.

"They have those?" Justin asked. Bloom rolled her eyes. Justin's phone went off.

"Hey it's her." He smiled and answered his phone. The girls stood there waiting for him to hang up. He hung up the phone and turn towards them.

"Well did she say?" Bloom asked.

"She broke up with me. Apparently that was an insult to her and her family." He sighed. "

We told you. Maybe you should stick to dating girls that speak English." Katy said and walked out of the room with Bloom following her.

"Coming?" Bloom asked poking her head back into the room. Justin smiled and walked out into the hall with her.

~Present~

"Your lucky you haven't had any problems with your boyfriend yet." Justin said.

"Yah you really don't know what happens at school." Bloom said.

"Why do you guys have problems?" Justin asked.

"It's complicated." Bloom answered pulling the car out of the driveway. When they got back home, everyone was in the living room hanging out.

"We're home." Bloom said walking in through the door.

"Is she ok?" Mike asked.

"Yah she's fine." Bloom replied tossing him the keys. Bloom left the living room and went into the kitchen.

"Everything fine?" Layla asked.

"Yah come on let's go upstairs." Bloom said. She lead everyone over to the staircase.

"Bloom the door." Taylor shouted hearing it ring.

"Then go get it." Bloom answered and continued walking upstairs.

"IT'S FOR YOU. THERE ARE A COUPLE A WEIRDOS AT THE DOOR!" Taylor shouted.

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING." Bloom shouted back as she reached her room.

"We'll be in your room." Tecna said.

"Yah I'll be back once I tell whoever to leave." Bloom said.

"BLOOOM PRONTO." Taylor yelled.

"I"M COMING."Bloom yelled back.

"You know I have other people I need to be with." Bloom said coming down the stairs.

"Whatever, just answer the door." Taylor said and walked away. Bloom watched her leave then went to open the door.

Diaspro and Mitzi clash in the next chapter. This should be interesting now.

Sorry for the long wait. It's summer now and I am going through a mode of laziness. next chapter will hopefully e up by the end of summer until then Happy Summer:)


	22. Trouble times two

DancingFool101, Blosiom, and anime-lover211for the reviews.

Chapter 23

Last time: Bloom watched her leave then went to open the door.

Summary: An unexpected visit from Sky's parents brings trouble when Mitzi gets involved.

Bloom opened the door to find Sky's parents and another girl with long blonde hair standing in the doorway. _Oh crud _Bloom thought to herself the minute she saw them.

"Hi can I help you." Bloom said. Before anyone could answer, Bloom grabbed the door and slammed it shut. She dodged the flying object and got out of the way.

"Andrew what did my parents say about launching toy rockets in the house." Bloom yelled before opening the door.

"They're dangerous." He answered.

"Now give me the control." Bloom ordered. She opened the door again.

"Sorry cousin just fooling around." Bloom said. Andrew came back handing Bloom the remote control and the rocket.

"And don't forget to put the snake back in its tank we don't need anymore stains on the carpet." Bloom said.

"Ok" He said and went back inside.

"Sorry um how can I help you?" Bloom asked again.

"Is Sky around?" Sky's father asked. As he asked this Kiko came hopping over to Bloom's leg and leaned against it.

"Yah he's here." Bloom answered.

"Can we see him?" His mother asked.

"Sure hold on." Bloom said puling out a piece of paper out of her pocket and started writing on it then folded it up.

"Here bring this to Sky he's up in my room." Bloom told Kiki.

"Do you think that'll work?" Diaspro asked.

"Kiko's a good pet he always listens to me." Bloom replied. Kiko hopped up the stairs and down the hall to Bloom's room. He tried to push the door opened but it wouldn't budge. He took his small hands and started pounding on it. Inside Layla heard a small pound on the door and opened it. Kiki hopped over to the bed where Stella and sky were at and tried to climb up.

"Hey he has a little note in his mouth." Musa giggled

. "And it's for Sky must be a little love note." Riven said.

"No Bloom needs me downstairs." Sky replied.

"Although she sighed it with a cute heart." Stella stated.

"Stella enough." Brandon ordered.

"It's not a love note. My parents are here." Sky explained.

"Oo." Stella said.

"How would they know you were here? And where Bloom lived?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know." Sky answered and left the room. He went downstairs and to the front door where Bloom was standing.

"So what's going on?" He asked.

"Is Brandon here?" Sky's mother asked.

"I'll get him." Bloom pulling out her phone and began texting.

"He should be down in a minute." She said putting her phone away. Within a few minutes Brandon opened the door and came out on the porch.

"Shouldn't we go inside." He said.

"It's a bit crowded and beside we're and away from my cousins." Bloom said.

"Good thinking" he said.

"Why is she here?" Sky asked seeing Diaspro in the corner smiling.

"You know thought I would see where your girlfriend lives." She answered.

"Fine but touch me and your dead." He replied. The door opened again.

"Hey B where's the tool box you know who thought it would be funny to glue two things together and now we need tools to get it unstuck." Katy said poking her head in the doorway.

"Um garage." Bloom answered.

"Ok" She said and stepped outside.

"Excuse me" Said and climbed over the side and running into the garage.

"Andrew snake tank now." Bloom ordered seeing him still playing with it.

"Alright here hold it." He said giving it to Bloom then running upstairs. Soon Justin poked his head outside.

"Hey where's Katy?" He asked.

"Garage getting the tools she needs to fix the damage you caused." Bloom answered.

"Ok I'll go help." He said. He walked down the stairs then turned around.

"May I borrow the snake." He asked.

"Why?" Bloom asked.

"Oh you know going to do a harmless prank on her." He said taking the snake away from Bloom.

"So why are you guys here?" Bloom asked again after Justin left.

"We came to check on you Sky" Sky's mother answered.

"Ok how did you guys know where I was?" Sky asked.

"Saladine told us." His father answered.

"So why are you here?" Brandon asked pointing to Diaspro.

"Oh you know just hanging around." She answered. Bloom rolled her eyes. A loud boom came from the garage followed by a scream.

"Justin" Bloom yelled. Justin came running out of the garage followed by Katy who was pelting him with snowballs.

"You guys stop" Bloom screamed. The front door opened revealing Conner in the doorway.

"I heard a boom so I came to see what's happening." He said.

"Justin pulled a prank on Katy and now she's putting her revenge on him." Bloom explained.

"Should we stop them?" He asked.

"Excuse me for a minute." Boom said politely before d grabbing Conner and leading them the battle.

"Guys stop you're going to hurt each other." Conner said grabbing a hold of Justin. Bloom grabbed Katy and forced her to the ground. Conner did the same with Justin. "

Enough or I'll handcuff you both." Bloom warned.

"Wow Bloom nice threat but aren't you guys a little to old to be playing cops?" A voice said from a distant. The four looked up to see Mitzi standing right in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Katy asked.

"Just came back from my fabulous party and who are they?" Mitzi commented.

"Um WHAT MOM YOU WANT ME TO GRAB A COAT. Be right back." Bloom yelled before running off. She ran into the house and came out with four coats.

"Just keep quiet and let me do the talking." Bloom told Sky's parents before walking back to the others and handing them their jackets.

"So who are they?" Mitzi asked.

"Uh relatives." Bloom answered quickly.

"What?" Katy asked. Bloom elbowed her in the stomach.

"Uh that's right they're my aunt's cousins." She stated with a smile.

"Where are they from they dress funny." Mitzi said walking through the gate.

"Uh they're from New York." Bloom said quickly while Katy spilled out New Jersey. The two exchanged glance. Then they ended up saying what each other said at the same time.

"They uh move around a lot. You know travel around experiences new culture." Bloom said.

"Yah they just came from New York came here to say a quick hello and tomorrow they're heading to hawaii for luau." Katy added.

"Which means it's time for you to go." Bloom stated.

"Not so fast." Mitzi said making her way towards the porch. Bloom quickly rushed up to the porch to stop her.

"Ok Mitzi this is far as you can go." Bloom said putting her arms out. Mitzi just pushed her aside and continue walking up the stairs.

"This isn't going to be good." Katy said walking up to Bloom.

"I know. One bad thing comes out of her mouth I'm yanking her off the porch." Bloom said.

"When has she said anything that was good?" Katy asked.

"True that." Bloom replied. Mitzi walked over to Diaspro and started scanning her.

"Wow your hair is so blonde. What did you do bleach is?" Mitzi asked Diaspro. Bloom and Katy just let their jaws drop.

"And why do you dress like you're from the French Revolution." Mitzi continued.

"Ok that's enough. Mitzi it's time for you to go." Bloom said stepping in front of her. Mitzi said nothing and just pushed Bloom aside.

"Conner Justin." Bloom called out to. The two boys came up behind Mitzi and started pulling her away from the porch.

"LET ME GO! I'M NOT DONE HERE!" She screamed. The boys dropped her to block their ears.

"You take back what you said." Diaspro ordered. "Ok that's it we're done here." Bloom said. She got in between the girls and faced Mitzi.

"Mitzi it's christmas be nice." Katy said from the stairway of the porch.

"Of course not." She muttered realizing that it wouldn't happen in a million years.

"Mitzi you need to chill and go home." Bloom told her.

"Yah why don't you go home and bite the heads off of barbie dolls or something like that." Katy said walking over to them.

"Or better yet tell your younger cousins that Santa Claus, the tooth fairy and the easter bunny don't exist." Bloom said. "BONUS!" Katy shouted in Mitzi's ear. "I've got to go." Mitzi stepped off the porch and headed towards her house.

"We did good.." Katy said putting her hands up for a high five. "It think it was something more than out talk backs." Bloom said ignoring the hand.

"Whatever I'm going in to get a nice hot drink." Katy said turning for the door. She turned the knob and try to push it open.

"Hey Bloom you wouldn't happen to lock the door when you left the house right?" Katy asked.

"No why?" Bloom answered.

"The door won't open." Katy complained. Bloom jiggled the doorknob and tried to push herself in.

"Deadbolted." Bloom said.

"So use some magic." Katy said.

"No not all of us know about it." Bloom said.

"Do they?" Katy asked pointing to Sky's family.

"Yes but not your boyfriend." Bloom answered.

"Right" Katy said. Bloom jumped over the reeling of the porch.

"What are you doing?" katy asked. "Going to see if the back door is unlocked." Bloom said. She took a step forward then walked back and looked at her cousin.

"And don't cause any trouble." She said to Katy.

"I won't" Katy answered.

"It's locked." Bloom said coming back around five minutes later.

"Great how do we get in now." Katy moaned. Bloom notice a bobby pin that was pulling some of Diaspro's hair back.

"Um Diaspro can I see your hair pin just for a second." Bloom asked nervously.

"Why?" She asked.

"So I can get in the house." Bloom answered.

"I can use explosives." Brandon offered.

"Use any explosive on the house and you'll be paying the insurance company." Bloom commented.

"Right." He said and backed away.

"Diaspro just give Bloom your hair clip." Sky ordered. She still wouldn't.

"Diaspro" Everyone yelled at her.

"Fine." She said and took the hair pin out and handed it to Bloom. Bloom took it and started jiggling it in the key hole.

"Look I don't know how one hair clip will do the trick. The lock suddenly clicked and Bloom pushed the door open.

"Oh just like that." She answered to herself. "

WHOEVER JUST LOCKED THE DOOR WILL FIND THEMSELVES IN ANOTHER COUNTRY BY TOMORROW." Katy yelled stomping back into the house.

"I wonder which one." Justin whispered in Bloom's ear. Bloom just shrugged and giggled.

"JUSTIN!" Katy yelled. "I've gotta go want me to take that rocket in for ya?" Justin asked.

"Sure" Bloom answered. He grabbed the rocket and the remote.

"Careful don't press the red button." Bloom said as he took the rocket from her hands and accidentally pressed the button.

"Whoops." He said. The watch the rocket launch off the pad, fly around the front yard then down the street until they heard a police siren. They also could hear the explosion and watch smoke coming up.

"What did you do?" Conner asked.

"I hit the button didn't I?" He asked. Bloom and Conner just looked at him and nodded.

"Yah and you let the rocket go out of control and hit a police cruiser down the street." Bloom said.

"I didn't do that much damage." Justin said. A hub cap came rolling down the street and landed on the road right in front of the house. Bloom said nothing and just pointed to the thing.

"So he's missing a hub cap." He said.

"Dude did you not see the smoke or hear the sirens go off?" Conner asked.

"Well..." Justin started.

"Come on let's go." Conner said dragging Justin into the house.

"But..." Justin protested. Conner rolled his eyes and continue to drag him.

"Hello." A voice said from behind. Bloom turned around to see a police officer at the gate of the yard.

"OH hello." She said and walked right up to him.

"Do you know whose rocket this is?' He asked holding up the damaged toy.

"Yah that would be my cousin's." Bloom replied.

"Did you know he let this hit my car?" The officer asked.

"Yes I'm aware." Bloom answered.

"Well here you go." He said giving her the envelope.

"Thanks." Bloom said taking it.

"And the next time you're in the store I'll make sure that some one gives you a discount" Bloom said.

"Well that settles that then. Goodnight and Merry Christmas." He said.

"Merry Christmas." Bloom repeated as he walked away.

"What's that?" Diaspro asked.

"A ticket. You destroy a police car with a rocket and you pay the price." Bloom said opening the envelope. She opened the door to the house and went inside.

"JUSTIN" She yelled.

"Bloom what's wrong?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh nothing this is a ticket for blowing up the cruiser with a rocket that Justin launched." Bloom said handing her mom the envelope. Vanessa looked at the price.

"Justin get down here" she ordered.

"Yah?" Justin asked coming from the hallway.

"Special delivery from the police officer." Bloom said handing him the ticket.

"So um Bloom you're going to help me pay right?" He asked.

"Ah no and next time you see the officer who will mention something about this, I promised him a discount on his next purchase at the store." Bloom said opening the door and leaving.

"Sorry about that." Bloom said. The door opened again with Taylor in the doorway.

"Your mom wants you to go to the store for inventory." She said.

"Ok I'll just go grab my things." Bloom said trying to get back into the house.

"No need." Taylor said throwing Bloom's gloves, hat, scarf, keys, and name tag on to the porch.

"Thank you." Bloom said as the door slammed in her face.

"Well looks like we're going for a walk." Bloom said picking her things up off the porch.

"Where are you going?" Sky asked.

"To the store. You can come or you can stay. I don't care." Bloom said walking off the porch. Sky and Brandon looked at each other.

"Wait we're coming." Brandon said quickly. The two walked up to Bloom and looked back at the others.

"We'll come as well." Sky's mother said.

"It'll be nice to see what you do." Sky's father said.

"I got overruled." Diaspro whined.

"Of course you did." Bloom mumbled.

"Well I better let the others know." Bloom said randomly picking a phone number.

"Hey Layla, yah I need to go to the flower shop for some work You want to come? Oh ok just stay in the house and feel free to leave my room. Yah Brandon and Sky are with me along with Sky's parents and his ex. Thanks bye."

"Well the others are staying behind." Bloom said.

"In your room?" Brandon asked.

"No I gave them the option to leave the room." She answered.

"Ok" Sky said.

"Bloom Bloom Bloom BLOOM." Katy called from behind.

"Yah." Bloom answered.

"Wait up we're coming." She said with Justin, and Conner behind her.

"Ok but don't start trouble." Bloom said.

"I won't" Katy answered.

"So how long do we have to stay there?" Justin asked.

"I don't know an hour. Bloom answered. As the group were walking though town several people jumped out at them for donations. Bloom donated a dollar as well as Katy, Justin and Conner.

"Wow that was crazy." Katy said as they reached the shop.

"Ten people from the same charity fund asking us for donations." Justin stated.

"At least we each donated a dollar to them." Katy said.

"Right." Conner agreed. Bloom said nothing and opened the store letting everyone in. Katy turned the lights on and put the open sign up to let people know. Justin and Conner went right to the back room while the girls stayed up front.

"Bloom I need your card." Katy said trying to open the register.

"I got it." Bloom said opening the register.

"Want me to water the plants?" Katy asked.

"Yes please and plants only." Bloom said. Katy moved the hose towards the plants and away from the other people.

"Fine" she moaned and started watering the plants. Bloom rolled her eyes and started counting the money in the register.

"Can one of you boys get me a roll of quarters when you get the chance?" Bloom asked.

"Sure." Justin answered.

"AHHHH" Diaspro screamed. Bloom looked up and saw her her soaking wet.

"Sorry it slipped?" Katy said picking up the wet hose.

"Ok you guys behind the register with me." Bloom said.

"Bloom got quarters." Justin said throwing them to her.

"Thanks I need a towel and you up front with me." Bloom said.

"Ok." He said and disappeared.

"You back room now." Bloom ordered Katy. Katy just dropped the hose and went into the back room. Justin came out with a towel and opened up the next register.

"Here he said handing the towel to Bloom.

"Here you go." Bloom said giving it to Diaspro. She and Brandon tried to dry her off when a customer came in.

"Excuse me are you open?" The lady asked.

"Yes, How can I help you?" Bloom asked.

"I have a pick up." the lady said.

"Right name?" Bloom asked.

"Benson." The lady said handing Bloom the recite.

"Oh right hold on." Bloom said going into the back room.

"Here you go." Bloom said coming out with a pot of poinsettias in a holiday pot.

"k that's thirty nine ninety nine would that be cash or credit?" Bloom said doing her job at the cash register.

"How about check?" The lady asked. "Ok just put the amount and the name of the shop and I can do the rest." Bloom said. The lady quickly wrote out the check and Bloom quickly signed it.

"Here you go have a nice holiday." Bloom said handing her the recite.

"No heart?" Sky whispered in Bloom's ear.

"Hmm?" Bloom asked.

"Well usually you make the m in your name a heart when you sign notes to me and stuff like that." He said.

"That's because it's only for you." Bloom replied. Sky said nothing and just smiled.

"Hello Bloom" another lady said walking into the store.

"Oh hi how can I help you?" Bloom asked.

"I would like to give you your money for watching my son the other day." the woman said handing bloom a hundred dollars in cash.

"Thanks but this is way too much I usually get half the amount for babysitting." Bloom said taking fifty dollars.

"Please Bloom take it all consider the other fifty as a Christmas gift." The lady said.

"Ok thank you." Bloom said taking all the money and putting it in her pocket.

"When did you babysit Jared?" Justin asked.

"Just before you guys showed up." Bloom answered.

"Oh." He said. soon the officer walked in the store. The same one that had his cruiser blown up by the rocket.

"Oh hello Justin here is sorry for the damages and is paying for the ticket tonight." Bloom said. Justin looked at her nervously. She rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the chest.

"Right sorry about the accident." He said. Bloom smiled.

"So what would you like." She asked.

"I'm for a nice vase" The officer replied.

"Oh really Justin will help you out with that." Bloom said.

"Right over here." He said.

"So after the officer do you think we'll have any more customers?" Katy asked.

"I don't know maybe." Bloom said after hearing glass break. The two girls looked up.

"Clean up aisle three?" Justin said nervously.

"Oh boy." Katy uttered.

"I'll grab the dust pan and broom." Bloom sighed going into a closet. She walked over and started sweeping up the broken glass.

"Keep away from delicates." Katy said thumping Justin in the head.

"Ow" He complained.

"Dope." Katy muttered at him.

"Here's another one and I can make it free for you." Bloom said. She quickly presses a few buttons on the register and printed out a recite that said the vase was for free. The officers took the things and left.

"Is that it?" Katy asked. She was bouncing up and down ready to put the close sign up.

"yes and lock the door." Bloom said. Katy quickly locked the door and put the closed sighn up. She then noticed two teenagers coming up the store. She opened the door and poked her head up.

"If your here to buy something we're closed." Katy shouted as they got closer. Bloom recognized them and went over to push her cousin out of the way.

"Melissa, Tom come in." Bloom offered holding the door open for them.

"Hey you guys." Conner said coming out of the back room with Justin next to him.

"So what brings you guys here?" Justin asked.

"Well we called Bloom's house to see if you were home but her parents said you you guys were here so that's why we're here." Tom said.

"So what's in the shopping bag?" Katy asked noticing a huge bag with her.

"Oh we brought christmas presents for you guys." Melissa said putting the bag down.

"Oh you shouldn't have." Bloom said.

"yah but it's our way of saying thanks for helping us." Melissa said going through the bag.

"Bloom, Katy." She said handing them each a small box. Justin and Conner." She said handing them small boxes as well.

"Oh and this is for your father." Melissa said handing a small bag to Bloom.

"Thanks" Bloom said.

"We were just about to clean up the place want to help?" Katy asked.

"Sorry love to can't we're on our way to dinner and we're going o be late." Katy said walking out the door.

"AT LEAST LET ME COME." She shouted out the door.

"Sorry only have reservations for to." Tim answered.

"Katy I think they're on a date. You should let them be." Bloom said.

"And your point?" Katy asked.

"They want to be alone and don't want a third person." Bloom answered.

"Crazy." Katy said Bloom said nothing and just rolled her eyes. They spent another hour in the store cleaning the place up before finally locking up and going home.

"Well we better be heading home." Sky's father said. He opened a portal right in the middle of the store.

"We'll see you again soon Bloom." Sky's mother said before going to the portal. "Ok will do." Bloom answered. Diaspro said nothing and just went in it.

"By Sky, By Bloom" Sky's father said then went through letting the portal close behind him.

"Come on let's go home." Bloom said. They left the shop and started walking home. As they passed by Mitzi's house they noticed her sitting on the porch crying.

"Hey Mitzi what's wrong." Bloom called out. Mitzi said nothing and continued crying.

"One of us should go talk to her." Katy said.

"Great thanks for volunteering." Bloom said.

"What? Me? No. I meant one of you guys not me." Katy said.

"You said it. It means you just volunteer." Justin said.

"Can one of you come with me?" Katy asked.

"Can't we need to get back to the others." Bloom said as she walked away with Sky and Brandon behind her.

"I've got to pay for a police car damage." Justin said.

"I'll help you." Conner said pushing Katy forward. The two boys went into the house leaving Katy alone to face Mitzi.

what will Katy say to Mitzi?

School just started and it's senior year for me. I'll be harder to update a story now with school involved. So a story should be up by a school break.


	23. Trouble with Mitzi

Summary: Katy and Mitzi have a heart to heart talk. What trouble will that bring them?

Last time: The two boys went into the house leaving Katy alone to face Mitzi.

Bloom and the others walked into the house to find everyone else in the living room.

"Hey what's happening?" Bloom asked.

"We all came down just to hang out." Stella said.

"How's the shop?" Vanessa asked.

"Good um a few people came in. Mrs. Benson came and picked up her order. Jared's mom came and gave me the money for babysitting." Bloom said.

"How much?" Hannah interrupted.

"Doesn't matter. But Tom and Melissa came in. They're doing good and were on their way for a date." Bloom said.

"And they give us a little gift." Justin added.

"What'cha get?" Taylor asked.

"Watch." Justin answered.

"same here." Conner said.

"I haven't opened mine yet." Bloom said.

"Do it now." Taylor ordered.

"OK." Bloom answered. She ripped off the paper and opened the box. She held up a silver bracelets with glass and silver beads on the chain.

"A bracelet." She said.

"You got a Pandora." Taylor said.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"Pandora new bracelet very expensive but worth it to get one." Taylor explained.

"Cool." Bloom said. Bloom quickly took the bracelet and put it on her left wrist.

"Where's Katy?" Vanessa asked.

"Mitzi's house talking to her." Bloom answered.

"I wonder how she's doing." Justin said.

~Mitzi's House~

Katy slowly walked over to Mitzi after the others went next door.

"You ok?" Katy asked.

"No." Mitzi answered. Katy jumped a bit and moved away.

"what's wrong?" Katy asked.

"Nothing go away." Mitzi answered.

"OK" Katy said. She stepped off the porch and then started walking hom.

"I'm alone." Mitzi whined.

"What?" Katy asked.

"My family is stuck at an airport due to a blizzard. They won't be home until friday." She continued.

"But that's the day after Christmas. Why didn't you go with them." Katy said.

"I was in school and I can't skip because I'm almost losing credits." Mitzi answered.

"Sorry to hear that. What about the party?" Katy asked.

"I got kicked out. It turns out there are no fairies in A Christmas Carol." Mitzi sighed.

"Really I didn't know that." Katy sighed sarcastically.

"Why don't I come over to your place for a bit." Mitzi suggested.

"Um that's not a good idea." Katy said.

"Why not that brunette hair boy is going to be there." Mitzi said.

"Yah but I'm not sure if Bloom would like that." Katy said.

"Who cares. Invite me over or else." Mitzi said.

"Or else what?" Katy asked. "

I'll tell everyone what happened in the fifth grade between you and that boy you liked." Mitzi said. "

You wouldn't you pinky promised that would be a secret." Katy gasped.

"Yah when we were friends." Mitzi replied. She grabbed Katy by the arm and digging her nails into it.

"Ok ok." Katy said wincing at the pain. It hurt so much that she fell to the porch.

"You can come over." She said. "

Thanks see you in a bit." Mitzi said letting go and running back into the house. Katy just stood there then ran next door.

"I'm home." She yelled when she got inside.

"Cool how did it go?" Bloom asked. She had a box of supplies in her hands and was about to head upstairs.

"Fine um I have bad news." Katy said nervously.

"Which is?" Bloom asked.

"Mitzi's coming over. "What?" Bloom asked. "I'm sorry I said no but she threatened me about what happen in the fifth grade with that boy I liked." Katy whined.

"Johnny?" Bloom asked.

"I think so but anyways after that she dug her nails into me until I could barely move." Katy continued.

"k here's what we're going to do. I'm going upstairs to set things up and you are going to distract her until I'm done." Bloom said.

"ok." Katy said

. "And what you're no going to do is panic." Bloom said. She quickly grabbed the box and ran upstairs.

"Ok new plan." She said running into her room and dropping the box. She emptied it out and started searching for things that she knew wasn't from Earth.

"Any not from Earth that Mitzi might look at. Drop in the box." Bloom said.

"Why?" Stella asked.

"She's coming over." Bloom answered.

"Oh." Stella replied.

"So what would that include?" Flora asked.

"Anything really. Weapons gadgets anything not from Earth." Bloom answered.

"What about cellphones?" Musa asked. "

Just hide them in your pockets." Bloom answered. In the bin already was pictures of the group, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and Sky's love notes he had written to her.

"Who's next." Bloom asked. Tecna pulled out her PDA and mini laptop and placed it in the bin. Sky pulled out his watch and ring and threw them in then took out the love notes.

"You should be putting things in not taking things out." Helia said putting in his watch and lazar string gloves. Musa took off whatever took some music she had on her and threw it in. Flora took some of her potions she had with her and carefully placed them in. Layla and Nabu had nothing that really needed to go in. Timmy placed his watch, PDA and the boys' weapons in the bin. Brandon did the same thing along with Riven. Stella on the other hand had a hard time giving up the cosmetics she had brought with her along with the Solarian ring that she always wore.

"Come on Stella Mitzi's going to be here any minute now and I'm sure you don't want her touching her things." Bloom said. It took Musa awhile to pry the things out of Stella's hands and into the bin. Bloom closed the bin up and shoved it in the closet.

"You'll get your things when she's gone." She told everyone. Bloom's phone rang and she answered it.

"We're coming up in twenty." Katy said over the phone. Bloom didn't need to answer and just hung up the phone.

"OK everyone act natural." Bloom said. Everyone sat somewhere in the room and tried their best to act natural. The door swung open and Mitzi entered the room. Everyone looked up at her and said nothing.

"Hello Mitzi." Bloom said from behind her book.

"What are you guys doing?" Mitzi asked.

"Nothing we're just chillin'" Musa said. Mitzi said nothing and looked straight at Brandon. Stella caught sight of this and frowned. Mitzi made her way to Bloom's bed and sat down right in between Stella and Brandon. Everyone looked up to see what would happen next. Stella was forced off the bed and sat with Layla. Katy sat on the bed with Bloom, Sky, Mitzi and Brandon.

"Want me to get her out of here?" She asked watching Mitzi staring at Brandon.

"Please." Bloom answered.

"OK Mitzi let's go." Katy said trying to yank her out.

"Leave him alone." Bloom ordered. Mitzi looked over at her then looked away.

"He has a girlfriend already so just go." Bloom stated.

"No" Mitzi answered. Bloom grabbed a pillow and started hurting her with it. Katy joined in as well. The two girls grabbed Mitzi and dragged her into the hall.

"Why are you here?" Bloom asked.

"Katy invited me." Mitzi answered.

"I did not you threatened me to." Katy Protested.

"Besides I'm going here. I forgot I would be in a house of losers." Mitzi said and stormed. off.

"That was pleasant." Katy sighed. Bloom nodded in agreement.

"Want to go back downstairs?" Katy asked.

"Sure why not." Bloom answered. The two girls went downstairs to be with the rest of the family.

"Hey girls where did Mitzi go?" Vanessa asked.

"She left after we tried to get her off of one of Bloom's friends. " Katy said.

"Stella and Mitzi almost had a battle over Brandon so we kicked her out." Bloom sighed.

"Well not really kicked out. She called us losers then left." Katy said.

"Is he alright?" Vanessa asked.

"I'll go up and check." Bloom said and ran back upstairs.

"How long was Mitzi going to stay here?" Vanessa asked.

"Probably a few days the rest of vacation she didn't say." Katy said.

"Oh" Vanessa said. "

she'll be fine don't worry." Katy said.

"Where's the blender?" Taylor asked walking by.

"Cabinet above the fridge why?" Katy answered.

"I'm going to make a smoothie." Taylor answered.

"In the middle of December." Katy commented.

"Yah is that a problem?" Taylor asked.

"Well all I know the tradition is to usually make smoothies in the summer not winter." Katy said.

"Whatever" Taylor said and walked away.

"Have fun working the blender." Katy yelled.

Chapter finally done. Sorry if I forgot anyone. A hue thank you list of reviewers will be posted at the end of the story.


	24. Smoothie Trouble

chapter 25

Last time: "Where's the blender?" Taylor asked walking by. "Cabinet above the fridge why?" Katy answered. "I'm going to make a smoothie." Taylor answered. "In the middle of December." Katy commented. "Yah is that a problem?" Taylor asked. "Well all I know the tradition is to usually make smoothies in the summer not winter." Katy said. "Whatever" Taylor said and walked away. "Have fun working the blender." Katy yelled.

Summary: Taylor tries to make a smoothie that pulls Bloom and Katy into the mess. So who gets blamed?

Bloom and her friends came down after Katy was yelling.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"Taylor is making a smoothie." Katy explained.

"In the middle of winter?" Bloom asked.

"Can she even work a blender?" Bloom asked.

"KATY!" Taylor shouted from the kitchen.

"Uh nope." Katy said.

"KATY" Taylor yelled again.

"And that's my cue. Gotta go." Katy said.

"Good luck" Bloom said. Katy walked away giving Bloom a thumbs up. Bloom lead everyone else into the living room.

"Where's Katy?" Justin asked.

"Helping Taylor with the blender." Bloom answered. He gave her a puzzled look.

"I have no clue." Bloom sighed.

"Come join us." Conner said making room on the couch.

"So what's happening?" Bloom asked.

"Just finding something to watch." Justin answered.

"Looks like I just came in time" Bloom said.

Everyone settled around the tv. Bloom, Sky and Flora shred the couch while everyone sat near it. Bloom was paying attention to what was happening not knowing that Katy was trying to grab her. A crumpled piece of paper had landed right on her lap. She uncrumpled the ball and read the note.

_S.O.S._

Bloom turned around and looked at her cousin who was standing in the hallway. Katy waved her over. Bloom climbed over the back of the couch but got her foot stuck in between the cushions. She fell over and hit the floor with a thud.

"Are you ok?" Musa asked.

"Yah I'm fine I'll just crawl from here." Bloom said. She crawled over to the hallway and got up. The two girls ran down the hall and into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Bloom asked seeing the room. The kitchen was a mess with strawberry smoothie splattered everywhere.

"She didn't put the cover on the blender." Katy said.

"And why am I needed?" Bloom asked. "

The blender is out of control." Katy said.

"So just unplug it." Bloom said.

"Don't you think we've tried that already." Katy said.

"Ok ok let me think." Bloom said. Bloom sat there thinking for a few minutes.

"Anytime now." Katy said impatiently.

"Ok ok, Katy give me your phone." Bloom said.

"So I can call Conner, and tell him to cut the power in the kitchen." Bloom said.

"Ooh right, so how do we shut the power off in the kitchen?" Katy said.

"The breakers down in the basement. If Conner can hit the switch that goes to the kitchen the power will go out and everything in the kitchen will be turned off." Bloom explained.

"ooh good idea." Katy said handing Bloom her phone.

~The living room~

Conner was in the living room when his phone went off.

"Hello? Bloom? Yeah sure no problem give me five minutes." Conner said quietly. He hung up the phone and ran down to the basement and did as Bloom told. After doing his job he went back up to the kitchen to find the girls on the floor covered in smoothie.

~The Kitchen~

"Well Conner's doing it." Bloom said hanging up the phone.

"Nice." Katy said. Within a few minutes the lights flickered and the power in the kitchen went off then turned back on. The girls got up off the floor. Taylor accidently slipped backwards into the other girls and spilled the smoothie on them. The three girls let out a scream.

~the living room~

Everyone was in the living room when they heard a scream from the kitchen. They got up and went into the kitchen to see what was happening. They saw the kitchen a mess and three girls sitting on the floor covered in smoothie while the other four kids just stood there gasping. Sky quickly went over and helped Bloom up. Katy and Taylor pulled themselves up to their feet using the side of the counter for support. Katy took the blender and placed it on the counter.

"What happened?" Vanessa asked. Katy was about to speak when Taylor butted in.

"THIS IS ALL BLOOM'S FAULT" She yelled. Everyone looked at her.

"She set this all up." Taylor continued.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"You didn't show me how to use the blendor." Taylor stated.

"YOU LYING-" Katy shouted.

"Katy don't, she's not worth it. This argument's pointless to fight over.." Bloom said.

"What?" Katy asked.

"Taylor's right." Bloom said.

"Bloom you're letting her win." Katy said.

"I know and I didn't come to Earth just to start a fight with family right in front of my friends." Bloom said.

"MOVE" Taylor ordered as she pushed her way through the crowd and up to the bathroom.

"Bloom clean up and then come and clean the kitchen." Mike said.

"Yep I know." Bloom answered then went upstairs.

"Mike Vanessa it's not her fault." Katy protested. They didn't respond. katy said nothing and went right upstairs.

"So what now?" Stella asked breaking the silence. Everyone looked at her. They walked away and went upstairs leaving her alone in the kitchen.

"Wait up" She called running after them. They found Bloom in her room combing out the yogurt.

"You ok?" Sky asked.

"Yah I'm fine." Bloom said not looking up.

"Bloom Taylor's done in the showers you heading in next?" Katy asked poking her head in the room.

"Sure why not" Bloom sighed grabbing some clean clothes. She went into the bathroom and took her shower. It took her about forty five minutes to get out and return to her room. She came back into the room in a pair or sweat pants, a red tank top and a yellow sweatshirt.

"You took a while." Stella commented.

"I know I usually don't take that long but it's the smoothie in my hair." Bloom answered.

"Looks like you forgot some." Stella said and started picking through Bloom's hair.

"You ready to clean up the kitchen?" Katy asked poking her head in the room.

"Yah hold on." Bloom said and pulled her hair back into a braid.

"SHUT UP TAYLOR NO ONE CARES." Katy yelled after hearing her mutter something from the room next door.

"Let's go." Bloom sighed.

"What a mess" Katy stated as the two girls began cleaning the kitchen.

"You wash I'll mop and hopefully none of us will be covered in smoothie again." Bloom suggested.

"Agreed" Katy replied. Bloom began mopping by the doorway while Katy started cleaning the dishes.

"This is boring." Katy said.

"I know I can't use magic though." Bloom said.

"Terrific we'll be here all night." Katy sighed. Bloom said nothing and just shrugged. She then looked up and smile.

"What?" Katy asked.

"When my friends and I are stuck cleaning the school and it has happened before we usually turn on some music." Bloom said turning on the radio.

"You really had to clean the school?" Katy asked.

"It was punishment for sneaking out, and we got the guys to help us out as well." Bloom said.

"Sounds like fun." Katy sighed. "It was." Bloom said. "

How long ago was this?" Katy asked

. "My first year there." Bloom answered.

"Wow." Katy said. "

Let's see if there is any noncommercial stations on tonight." Bloom said flipping though the stations.

"Ooh ooh stop there." Katy said. Bloom listed to the radio playing "Jingle Bell Rock".

"We listened to this all the time when we were little." Katy said.

"Oh yah I remember." Bloom said. She turned up the volume and katy began singing along.

"It's been a while since I heard this." Bloom sighed.

"I know." Katy said.

"You know to be honest I thought I wouldn't like coming home for the holidays." bloom said.

"What makes you say that?" Katy asked. Bloom told her how the boys put her on the mission since they knew it was on Earth.

"Some guys you got." Katy said at the end of the story.

"What was that about us?" Sky asked. The girls looked up to see the group standing at the doorway.

"Bloom was just telling me about why you guys let her come here." Katy said.

"We need your help with something that's why we came to get you." Brandon said.

"I can't go anywhere until the kitchen is clean so it might take awhile" Bloom answered.

"You can join us. We're partying it up with Christmas tunes." Katy said. She then dropped the towel and started running for the stairs.

"Where ya going?" Bloom asked.

"Update my status." She answered.

"Hurry it up." Bloom said.

"I will." Katy called back. Bloom walked over turned the radio off and sighed. She leaned against the counter and looked at the mess that still needed to be clean. Katy came running back down the stairs with her laptop in her hand.

"I'm back" She sang walking into the kitchen. Bloom said nothing and continued. Katy turned on the music from her itunes list and began cleaning up as well. "Here let me help with that." Helia said noticing Katy picking up a heavy bucket of smoothie that she had wiped into earlier. Bloom smiled and watched them carry the bucket over to the sink. She was about to walk over when she slipped on a puddle and almost fell backwards.

"Careful I don't want you dirty again." Sky said stopping her from falling.

"Thanks" Bloom said.

"Wow this place still needs work." Taylor said walking by the kitchen.

"Why don't you come and help us." Katy offered.

"I don't think so." Taylor answered.

"Why? You caused this." Katy commented. Taylor said nothing and walked away.

"I can't believe we call her family." Katy said.

"Yah well you know you can't pick your family." Bloom commented.

"True." Katy sighed. Bloom continued cleaning the counter, and Katy continued dumping globs of smoothie into the sink. It took the kids another hour to finish cleaning the kitchen.

"WE'RE DONE" Katy yelled upstairs.

"What'cha do shove everything in a draw and cabinet?" Taylor asked.

"If we did that we would have been done a half our ago." Bloom commented.

"Right." Taylor said and went over to one of the top cabinets. She opened the door letting the pots and pans fall out and crash to the floor.

"Alright who did it?" Bloom asked looking over at Katy.

"Not me I was at the sink the whole time dumping smoothie down the drain." She said. Bloom turned her head and stared at her friends.

"Maybe it was you Bloom" Taylor assumed.

"It wasn't me." Bloom answered.

"Sorry that was me." Helia spoke up.

"Well first your nice and help me then you let me get in trouble. "

What kind of person are you?" Katy said.

"Katy you just met him for a day there's probably a chance you won't see him again." Bloom said.

"What's the chance of me not seeing him?" Katy said pointing at Sky.

"You'll most likely see him again." Bloom answered.

"Terrific." Katy mumbled and walked off.

"She doesn't seem happy about us." Sky said.

"Oh she'll get used to it. i think it's just one of those awkward face when someone brings home a bunch of friends and you have no idea how to react." Bloom answered.

"Especially if they're a group of fairies and heroes" Stella commented. Bloom nodded in agreement. She went over and picked up the pots and pans and put them back neatly.

"There no one touch." Bloom said backing away slowly.

"Gotta go." katy said and walked away. Bloom sighed and walked back upstairs with the group following her.

"So about the necklace." Musa said when everyone was back in Bloom's room.

"Right apparently if the stone gets rubbed bad things could happen." Timmy said.

"Ooh kid of like getting a genie after rubbing its lamp." Stella said. Everyone looked over at her.

"No it's nothing like that." Bloom said.

"Did she touch the stone yet?" Sky asked.

"No she said it was too precious to be touched." Bloom answered.

"So it's safe." Stella said.

"For now if she goes to rub the stone then we're in trouble." Bloom said again.

"Wait if she's mortal does this not effect her?" Helia asked.

"Well I don't think it matters as long as the stone remain untouched." Timmy said. "

Bloom, your mom wanted me to tell them to kick them out now or else." Hannah said opening the door.

"Ok first of all knock before entering and second of all my mom must have said it nicer than you just did." Bloom said.

"Either way out so Santa can come and drop off the presents or better yet. Here. if you hear him sneak up on the roof and take a picture for me." Hannah said throwing the camera at Bloom.

"Ok will do." Bloom answered catching it.

"Really?" Musa asked. Bloom shook her head no.

"Bloom can we have our things back?" Riven asked.

"Yah hold on." Bloom said pulling the box out of the closet and unlocked it.

"Here you go." She said.

"Mitzi didn't stay for long I hope she's alright." Flora said.

"Don't worry whatever she's doing at home, she's gotta be fine." Bloom stated. Flora said nothing and just sighed.

"Well I guess I'll set the portal up." Stella said picking up Brandon's PDA.

"Stella no not that button." He warned watching Stella go for the red button.

What did Stella do this time?


	25. A Cloudy Room

doing at home, she's gotta be fine." Bloom stated. Flora said nothing and just sighed. "Well I guess I'll set the portal up." Stella said picking up Brandon's PDA. "Stella no not that button." He warned watching Stella go for the red button.

What did Stella do this time?

Chapter 26

Last time: "Well I guess I'll set the portal up." Stella said picking up Brandon's PDA. "Stella no not that button." He warned watching Stella go for the red button.

A huge cloud came out of the PDA covering the room. Soon everyone was coughing. "What the?" Layla said. "No one breath it in." Timmy said. "What happens if we do?" Bloom asked. Before she could get an answer, she felt her eye lids getting heavy. She tried to keep them open but eventually let them close. Bloom wondered if anyone else was awake but didn't bother asking. She just let the room remain silent for the rest of the night.

Very short chapter but it works for the next chapter, which will be up hopefully by christmas


	26. please Read

Author's note: My computer crashed and everything got erased. It'll take me a while to get everything back again and continue on the stories. All stories will be put on hold for now.


	27. Over Slept

Chapter 27

Last time: Bloom wondered if anyone else was awake but didn't bother asking. She just let the room remain silent for the rest of the night.

Buzz. Buzz. Bloom woke up and shut the alarm off on her alarm clock. She looked around to see everyone else asleep in the room. Bloom looked at the clock to see it was nine in the morning. She then heard Sky's phone ring and looked over to see him a sleep. She smiled and grabbed the phone that was on the table and snuck out of the room.

"Hello?" Bloom said answering the phone quietly.

"Bloom?" Saladine said from the other line.

"Yep it's me Sky and the others aren't available right now." "Why?" "They're busy." "They fell asleep didn't they?" "Yep Stella accidentally pressed a button on Brandon's PDA and knock out gas came out and sprayed us." "What was she trying to do?" "Make a portal" "Have one of them call me back when they wake up." "Ok I will." "Bye" "bye"

Bloom hung up the phone and kept it in her pocket and went down stairs. she looked at the tree with all the presents underneath then went to the kitchen.

"Morning." She said. "Morning sweetie Merry Christmas." Vanessa said and kissed Bloom lightly on the head.

"Merry Christmas." Bloom answered back.

"So did you have a nice sleep?" Mike asked.

"Yah I did." Bloom answered.

"And your friends?" Vanessa asked getting up to grab some coffee.

"How did you know?" Bloom asked as she slowly started making herself a cup of hot chocolate.

"I checked on you." Vanessa answered.

"Why?" Bloom asked.

"To see if you kids were still working, then to tell you they need to go home." Vanessa said.

"Sorry I'll go and get them out of here now." Bloom said and ran upstairs with her coffee. She went into her room to still see the group asleep. She closed the door and went across the hall.

"Can I borrow your computer? I need it for something." Bloom asked Katy.

"Here." Katy said handing it to her.

"Thanks." Bloom said and went back to her room. She went over to her desk and turned on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Sky asked from behind.

"Making an alarm clock." Bloom said turning her computer on. She moved the arrow and opened up skype then did the same thing on her cousin's.

"Wanna help?" Bloom asked.

"Sure" Sky answered. Bloom got up and went over to the sound system. She grabbed a microphone and dragged it over to the computer.

"Hopefully this will work." Bloom sad requesting a web chat.

"Press yes on that computer." She told Sky. Sky moved the arrow on the computer and pressed yes.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Now let's push the two computers until we get a loud sound." Bloom said. The two began moving the laptops close together. Soon a loud noise came from the computers that woke everyone up. Almost everyone, Stella was still asleep by the bed.

"What time is it?" Brandon asked.

"Nine thirty in the morning." Bloom answered.

"We slept though the night?" Layla asked.

"Afraid so." Bloom said.

"And it looks like it's still has an effect on Stella." Helia said.

"No it doesn't it should have worn off of us by now." Tecna said.

"Then why is she?" Timmy asked.

"She's just not a morning person." Bloom answered.

"Yah we have to take turns waking her up each morning for school." Tecna said.

"So whose turn is it?" Layla asked.

"I got it." Musa said taking a pillow and throwing it at Stella.

"WHAT THE HECK" Stella screamed.

"Morning." Brandon said.

"Did you sleep well?" Tecna asked.

"Yah what time is it?" Stella said yawning.

"it's nine forty in the morning." Bloom answered.

"Well I bet the school is mad at us." Helia said.

"Speaking of school they called earlier." Bloom said.

"What? When?" Sky asked.

"This morning that's how I woke up and they called your phone." Bloom answered.

"Great where is it?" sky asked.

"Here." Bloom said holding it up.

"Thanks." Sky said.

"So are we in trouble?" Tecna asked

. "Well I'm not because I'm supposed to be here. But you guys might be." Bloom answered.

"Bloom we'll be opening presents soon." Hannah said kicking down the door.

"OK and next time knock." Bloom replied. She went over to the door and pushed it shut.

"Look you guys need to go like now." Bloom said.

"Why?" Musa asked. "

Because you were guys were supposed to leave yesterday and my parents aren't happy." Bloom answered.

"Hey we would of left but someone pressed the wrong button." Brandon said then staring at Stella. Everyone else looked over at her as well.

"What?" She asked.

"Morning and they're still here." Katy said walking into Bloom's room.

"Yes but they're getting ready and leaving soon." Bloom answered.

"Fine by me." Katy said and jumped onto Bloom's looked at her.

"Wow I'm not the only one who's being stared at today." Stella said. Bloom said nothing and rolled her eyes.

"So what's happening today?" Bloom asked.

"Well once Taylor and justin gets out of bed we're gonna go downstairs and open presents." Katy said.

"Ooh what did you get your family?" Stella asked.

"I didn't have time to shop this year remember." Bloom answered.

"We went shopping like every weekend for the past month." Stella stated.

"Yah not for other people." Bloom answered.

"Ok moving on." Katy said.

"BLOOM. THERE'S A AND TAYLOR AND UH AND " Hannah said before fainting.

"OK anyone want to translate that into English." Katy asked. Bloom grabbed Hannah and carried her over to the bed.

"Is she alright?" Tecna asked.

"Yah she'll be fine don't worry." Bloom said.

"Bloom do you know what's going on in Taylor's room. I tried to go in to see if she was alright but I couldn't get in." Justin said walking by Bloom's room.

"I don't know." Bloom answered. She sat on her bed for a minute flipping through a magazine thinking for a minute.

"Oh my god." She said jumping out of her bed. She through her magazine on the floor and ran across the hall.

"What?" Katy asked quickly following.

"It's Taylor she could be in danger." Bloom said.

"TAYLOR" The girls began screaming while kicking and pounding on the door. Katy started turning the knob and tried pushing the door open.

"It's no use it won't budge." Katy said giving up.

"BOYS." Bloom screamed.

"What?" Riven asked.

"Can you see what's happening on the other side of that door?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom they're boys they don't have x- ray vision." Katy said.

"You don't know that." Bloom replied.

"Well we may not be able to see through the door, but we are detecting disturbance in that room." Sky said.

"How?" Katy asked.

"PDA" Sky answered.

"OK so how are you getting inside?" katy asked.

"Easy I transport myself and a couple of the boys with me." Bloom answered.

"Well have fun." Katy said and walked away.

"So who's coming with me?" Bloom asked turning to the specialists.

"Timmy and I will." Sky said.

"Ok each of you take a side." Bloom said. The boys quickly did as they were told.

"Let's hope this works." Bloom said softly.

"Good luck you guys." Helia said.

"Thanks." Sky said.

"Ok everyone close your eyes and concentrate to where we want to go." Bloom said. She took a deep breath and focused.

"Transport" She whispered.

Will they make it into the room? What is waiting for them in the room?

Chapter done. Happy Belated New Year's and Christmas. Next chapter will be up soon.

Note that the two computers together making a noise actually happened at school when I was learning to skype in class.


	28. On The Other Side

Chapter 28

Last time: "Ok everyone close your eyes and concentrate to where we want to go." Bloom said. She took a deep breath and focused. "Transport" She whispered.

Summary: the groups makes it into the room. What waits for them on the other side?

Bloom opens her eyes to find that she was able to transport her self and the boys into the room. Of course it didn't go that well and everyone fell.

"Everyone ok?" Sky asked. Bloom got up off the floor ad looked over at her cousin lying on the bed with a light surrounding her.

"Timmy what's that?" She asked as he got up. Timmy walked over to the bed and began to examine the girl.

Another short chapter which means another one should be coming along quickly.


	29. The Necklace 2

Chapter 29:

Last time: "Timmy what's that?" She asked as she tapped him to grab his attention. He looked up to what she was looking at.

Summary: Bloom and the boys temp to get the necklace and save Taylor.

"It looks like she's in some kind of trance." Timmy answered. "

Well duh but how?" Bloom asked.

"I'm not sure." He answered.

"Bloom look." Sky said pointing to Taylor.

"Taylor." Bloom screamed.

"How did this happen?" Sky asked.

"It looks like from the necklace." Timmy answered.

"She must have touched it for some reason." Bloom said.

"So how do we snap her out of it?" Sky asked.

"I believe if we have the necklace it should stop." Timmy said.

"So where is it?" Sky asked.

"She's wearing it." Bloom said.

"So any idea how to get it off?" Timmy asked.

"I was hoping you would." Sky said.

"What?" Timmy asked.

"Boys stop I can grab it." Bloom said.

"It's worth a try." Timmy said.

"Ok then." Bloom said and tried to crab the necklace.

"Careful" Sky warned her. Bloom went for the necklace but got zapped before she could touch it.

"There's some barrier around it." She told them.

"What happened?" Sky asked.

"It zapped me so I backed away." She answered.

"So there must be some shield or force field around it." timmy said.

"Timmy said. "Yep." Bloom said.

"Maybe you try talking to her and make her let go of the necklace." Timmy said.

"Or just grab the necklace from behind her." Sky suggested. Timmy and Bloom just looked at him.

"You want me hurt don' you." Bloom commented.

"Well.." Sky started to answer.

"Don't bother answering that." She said quickly cutting him off.

"Stop you two. Bloom just talk to her if that doesn't work we can go with his dangerous idea." Timmy said.

"Ok fine." Bloom said.

"Be careful." Sky said. Bloom said nothing and rolled her eyes at him. She flew up towards her cousin and looked at her.

"Taylor? Taylor can you hear me?" Bloom asked slowly. She waited for a minute.

"This isn't safe give me the necklace." She continued. She looked over at the boys for help.

"I don't know if it's working." Bloom said.

"Try harder." Timmy said.

"Try touching her hand or something like that." Sky said. Bloom reached out for Taylor's hand and slowly tried to touch it. She manage to grab it with out getting shocked.

"Please concentrate and let go of the necklace." Bloom said softly.

"Help me." Taylor asked.

"I can't unless you let go of the necklace." Bloom answered.

"I'lll try." Taylor said. She quickly unfastened it and was holding it in her hand.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Throw it to one of the boys." Bloom said. Taylor closed her eyes and let the necklace slip out of her hand.

"Got it." Sky said catching it.

"She returning back to her normal self. Timmy said.

"You ok?" Timmy asked.

"Yah we're fine." Taylor said before fainting.

"Is she sure?" Sky asked.

"Yah I think she's just shocked from what happened." Bloom said. She picked Taylor up and carried her back to her room.

"Is everything alright?" Tecna asked as Bloom came back into the room.

"Yah every thing's fine" Bloom said putting Taylor on her bed.

"Is she ok?" Stella asked. Bloom nodded.

"I'll get water." Flora said leaving the room.

"So what now?" Tecna asked. Everyone looked at Bloom.

"Here" Flora said coming back with a bowl of water and a towel.

"That was quick." Stella said.

"I went to the bathroom down the hall." Flora answered.

"Yah so what now?" Helia asked.

"Well our mission here is done, so I guess we go back home." Timmy said.

"I'm staying here until Taylor's all better and make sure she's alright." Bloom said.

"And the necklace?" Stella asked.

"I'm going to hold on to it for now. I'll bring it when I come home." Bloom said.

"So I guess we better get going then." Layla said.

"Yah I guess so." Timmy said.

"So when do you think you're coming home?" Sky asked Bloom.

"Today, tomorrow maybe next week." Bloom said. Everyone looked at her.

"I need to stay here for the rest of vacation. I owe it to them for what did, but don't worry I'll come over just to give you guys the necklace." Bloom said.

"Ok then." Musa said.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Stella said. She had quietly turned her ring into scepter.

"Then I guess we're ready to go." Layla said.

"Bye." Musa said hugging Bloom.

"If I don't see you later I'll call." Sky said.

"Ok" Bloom said quietly. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Bloom stood there and watch her friends disappear.

"Bloom?" Taylor asked finally waking up.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine." Bloom answered.


	30. Take It

Chapter 30

Last time: "Bloom?" Taylor asked finally waking up. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine." Bloom answered.

Summary: Bloom and Talylor talk. Will Bloom finally get the necklace?

"Are you ok?" Bloom asked.

"Yah I'm fine." Taylor said.

"Did they leave?" Katy asked.

"Yep." Bloom said.

"Dang it. I wanted to see them leave." Katy exclaimed.

"It wasn't anything special. It was just a flash of light and then they're gone." Taylor said. Bloom sat next to her and smiled.

"What's with you two?" Katy asked.

"Oh nothing." Taylor said giggling.

"Yah we're fine." Bloom said getting up. Bloom and Taylor left the room with their arms wrapped around each other. Katy stood thee dumbfounded.

"Come on Katy" Taylor shouted. Katy quickly ran out of the room and followed the girls. The girls went downstairs and sat on the couch together.

~Alphea~

The winx club and Speciallists had return to school and had to meet with the headmasters of the school.

"What are we going to do? They're expecting the necklace and we don't have it." Musa stated.

"It's with Bloom so maybe she'll come later and bring it." Flora said.

"She might not becoming today it could be tomorrow." Sky said.

"We're toast." Stella said.

"Don't say that." Brandon said.

"Ok let's go." Layla said. They went to Ms. Faragonda's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Ms. Faragonda said from the other side. Musa pushed the doors open and lead the group inside.

"Glad you guys made it." Ms. Faragonda said. She wasn't alone. The other teachers from the schools were there as well.

"Where's Bloom?" Saladin asked.

"She's still on Earth" Musa answered.

"And the necklace?" He asked.

"Still on Earth with Bloom." Stella answered.

"Do you know when she's coming?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Today or tomorrow" Sky answered.

"Well we'll start without her." Saladin said. "Everyone take a seat." Ms. Faragonda said.

~Earth~

"Here take this." Taylor said, giving Bloom the necklace.

"You don't want it?" Bloom asked.

"No. It seemed important to you this whole week and beside your friends seemed to be disappointed that they couldn't have it." Taylor explained.

"They'll get over it. Besides it's not important to me anymore." Bloom said.

"Please take it. I don't want it anymore." Taylor said.

"Are you sure?' Bloom asked.

"Yes I don't want to touch it again." Taylor said.

"Ok then thanks." Bloom said.

"Oh and one more thing. My boyfriend got it at a garage sale over the summer." Taylor said.

"Garage sale?" Bloom asked. Taylor nodded and walked away.

"That's weird." Katy said.

"I have to go back to school for a minute can you tell my mom for me?" Bloom said. "No problem.

"Why?" Katy said.

"I need to bring this to them." Bloom said.

Another chapter finished. Only a few more left t go.


	31. Necklace Reaveled

Last time: "I have to go back to school for a minute can you tell my mom for me?" Bloom said. "No problem. why?" Katy said. "I need to bring this to them." Bloom said.

Summary: Bloom brings the necklace back to school. Is she done with the mission or is there more to do?"

~Earth~

Bloom quickly made a portal back to school. When she got there she quickly ran to the office. She knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

~Alfea~

Timmy had just finished explaining what the necklace did when Taylor touched the stone, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Faragonda said.

"Hey am I late?" Bloom said walking in.

"Not at all Timmy just finished explaining about what happened to the necklace." Saladin said.

"Oh yah I have it." Bloom said taking it out of her pocket.

"How Faragonda asked.

"She just gave it to me." Bloom said shrugging her shoulders.

"I thought she wouldn't let you touch it." Tecna said.

"Yah but after what happened kind of freaked her out a bit." Bloom said.

"Wouldn't really blame her on that." Flora said. Tenca nodded in agreement.

"Where did she get it?" Musa asked.

"Her boyfriend." Bloom answered.

"Where did he get it?" Layla asked.

"Garage sale." Bloom answered.

"Ooh sounds nice." Stella said. Everyone sopped and looked at her.

"Do you even know what that is?" Bloom asked.

"Some place expensive?" Stella answered.

"It's when people sell old items and other junk to other people." Bloom answered.

"Eww gross." Stella commented.

"Anyways. Moving on." Bloom said.

"So I guess it's time to tell you guys about the necklace now that all of you are here." Saladine said.

"Like what it has powers that makes wormholes." Stella said.

"STELLA" Everyone yelled at her.

"Maybe there's more about the necklace that we don't know about." Sky said.

"So the necklace like mentioned before is very powerful. Besides making black holes in the sky it can also time travel." Saladin began.

"So the black hole was some sort of worm hole" Bloom said.

"But why would he need to travel?" Layla asked.

"Who knows." Stella said.

"Maybe he wanted to go back in time for some reason." Musa said.

"To when?" Flora asked.

"We know Valtor was involved with Blooms past." Musa said.

"Maybe he went back to the time Sparks was destroyed." Bloom said.

"But why?" Stella asked.

"Well the dragon fire was put in Bloom before she was brought to earth right?" Layla asked.

"Right." Musa said in agreement.

"So.." Riven said.

"Get rid of me and then he would have the dragon fire to himself." Bloom said.

"And he would have the upper hand in the battles." Flora said.

"And we all probably wouldn't be friends" Stella sighed.

"And no one would be strong enough to fight him." Layla said.

"ENOUGH" Stella screamed. Everyone jumped and looked up at her.

"It's too depressing." She said putting her head down on the table.

"Moving on." Bloom said.

"Do you think Valtor is aware of this?" Flora asked.

"Yes, which is why Bloom was sent to Earth while the boys were researching on it." Saladin said.

"I wasn't originally involved in it though." Bloom stated.

"Right you were just brought on by your friends" He said.

"More like forced." Bloom answered. "OK" Stella said slowly.

"So what's going to happen with the necklace?" Bloom asked.

"For now it'll be locked up in a safe." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Why not just destroy it?" Flora asked.

"It could be dangerous." Saladine said.

"Which is something we need to research on right?" Timmy asked.

"Right." Ms. Faragonda said.

"We'll go do it now." Helia said. The two teachers nodded in agreement. Everyone stood up and were ready to leave.

"Sky, Bloom and Brandon will you three stay behind for a minute?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Sure" Bloom answered. The three stood were they were while the rest went outside.

Note: So a few more chapters to edit after this, then I'll do a chapter on credits and what's coming up, and possibly another chapter for this story, more information on that later. Happy Holidays :)


	32. Back to Earth

Last time: "Sky, Bloom and Brandon will you three stay behind for a minute?" Ms. Faragonda asked. "Sure" Bloom answered. The three stood were they were while the rest went outside.

Summary: Bloom is given a new assignment on Earth. One of the boys goes with her while the other one stays behind.

"Is everything ok?" Bloom asked.

"Yes we need you to see if you to find out from where this necklace was bought." Ms. Faragonda said. Blooms phone went off.

"No problem I'm meeting up with Taylor's boyfriend later." Bloom said reading a text message from her cousin.

"What!?" Sky asked.

"I'm not hanging out with him alone. There will be other people there." Bloom said.

"If you're so worried Sky one of you boys can go with her." Saladin said.

another chapter done.


	33. High School Reunion

Last time: "If you're so worried Sky one of you boys can go with her." Saladine said.

Summary: Bloom returns to earth with one of the boys to meet up with old friends.

"Brandon why don't you go with Bloom to Earth and Sky can serve his detention now." Saladin said.

"What?!" Both boys said. Bloom said nothing and just looked at them.

"Is that alright Bloom?" Saladin asked. Bloom nodded in agreement.

"Before we go you should probably go change into something warm." Bloom suggested to Brandon.

"Right let's go to my dorm first then we can leave." He answered.

"Bloom just be careful." Sky said holding her back quickly.

"Don't worry I will." She said before giving him a peck on the cheek. She ran out of the room and waited for Brandon.

"Don't let anything happen to her." Sky said warning Brandon.

"Don't worry I won''t" Brandon said and went outside.

"Ready?" Brandon asked.

"Yep." Bloom answered. Bloom transported them into the boys' dorm.

"Not bad." Bloom said looking around.

"Wait here I'll be back." Brandon said going in his room. Bloom waited until he was gone then took her hair out of its ponytail. She then quickly braided it to one side and left it alone. Soon Brandon came out and the two were ready to go.

"Let's go if we stay he any longer Sky is going to hurt me." Brandon said.

"Right" Bloom said opening a portal. The two went through and came into an ally way on Earth.

"Come on my house is only a block from here." Bloom said.

"I'm back." Bloom said opening the door to her house.

"Vanessa Bloom's home with her boyfriend." Katy said seeing Bloom and Brandon together.

"Katy he's not my boyfriend." Bloom said.

"So why did you bring him home then?" Katy asked.

"He's a friend." Bloom answered.

"Really?" Katy asked.

"Yes" Bloom answered.

"Hey Bloom wow did you break up with the other one already?" Taylor said.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"Well yesterday the blonde boy kept his arm around you every chance he had and today you bring home him." Taylor answered pointing at Brandon.

"He's just a friend." Bloom answered.

"Whatever you say. It's ok to say if you didn't want to admit that the other one dumped you and you went back to school to hang out with him." Taylor said.

"I was doing work and I didn't break up with yet." Bloom said.

"Then what? Secret affair." Katy asked.

"What? No my boyfriend knows we're here." Bloom said. The two girls smiled at each other.

"I'm going upstairs." Bloom said. Brandon said nothing and just followed her upstairs.

"I can't believe they think we're dating." Brandon said.

"I know you're a nice guy and all but Sky would kill me if I left him." Bloom said.

"Yah he would have me fired for dating you." Brandon said. The two found the joke funny and started laughing.

"Ok so about the necklace." Bloom said.

"Right we need to talk to that boy alone if there's a chance." Brandon said.

"We can do that when they leave." Bloom said.

"Sounds good." Brandon said.

"So when they get here don't say anything about Redfountain, Alfea or anything like that." Bloom said.

"Right." Brandon said.

"Bloom they're here." Katy said.

"Coming." Bloom said. She and Brandon went downstairs to see all her old friends sitting together in the living room. Katy, Taylor, Justin, Conner, Melissa, Tom and Dylan were all there. As well as Andy, Roxy, Mark and Ryo.

"Hey Bloom come join us." Roxy said.

"Ok" Bloom said. She went and sat on the armchair near Roxy.

"This is some reunion." Andy said.

"Yah well now that Bloom's back in town for the holidays we should do something for New Year's." Taylor said.

"What do you think Bloom will you be here for that?" Katy asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I think I already have plans from some friends at school." Bloom answered.

"That stinks." Mark commented.

"How come you weren't here these past two Christmases?" Conner asked.

"I was here for a short time. Never really had chance to meet with friends." Bloom answered quickly.

"I see." He said.

"We'll keep planning and let you know." Melissa said.

"Alright and by then I should let you know what I'm doing for the rest of the break." Bloom said. The group got up and went over to the door. Bloom, Taylor and Katy stayed back while the rest went by the door.

"Bloom" Brandon said. Bloom looked over at him and nodded.

"Dylan wait can we talk to you for a minute?" She asked. She, he and Brandon went up to her room.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We need to talk to you about the necklace you got Taylor." Bloom said.

"Who's he?" Dylan asked pointing to Brandon.

"I'm Brandon I'm a friend of Bloom's from the town her new school's in." Brandon said.

"Look we need you to tell us everything you know about the necklace you got Taylor." Bloom said.

End chapter.


	34. The Story Of The Necklace

Last time: "Look we need you to tell us everthing you know about the necklace you got Taylor." Bloom said.

Summary: Bloom and Dylan talk about the necklace.

"Dylan please." Bloom asked.

"Fine" he said and walked back inside. The three sat on the couch together.

"So what's your first question?" He asked.

"Where did you get the necklace?" Bloom asked.

"A garage sale" Dylan answered.

"We know from who?" Bloom asked.

"Some old guys house." He answered.

"What's his name?" Brandon asked.

"I'm not telling." Dylan said. Taylor walked by listening to the three.

"Bloom what are you doing?" She asked.

"Excuse me." Bloom said leaving the two boys in the living room.

"Trying to figure out where your necklace came from." Bloom said.

"He's not cracking?" Taylor asked.

"No can you help?" Bloom said.

"Sure" Taylor said.

"Sorry about that you guys." Bloom said.

"It's ok." Brandon said.

"Get any information?" Bloom asked.

"Nope." He answered.

"Don't worry I can handle it. Bloom could you hand me my purse?" Taylor said. Bloom grabbed the purse and handed it over to Taylor. Taylor opened it and pulled out a tube of red lipstick.

"Here's the deal you're going to tell my cousin and her friend about the necklace or else." She threatened.

"Or else what?" Dylan asked.

"Or else I won't kiss you and I know how you like it when I have new lip stick." She said.

"Fine here." He said pulling out the recite from his wallet.

"Thank you Dylan and thanks for your help Taylor." Bloom said. She turned around and left the room. Brandon quickly followed.

"So where to now?" He asked.

"We go to this address pray that he's home and talk to the man." Bloom answered.

"That should be fun." Brandon sighed.

"It will don't worry." Bloom said.

"So how did she do it?" Brandon asked.

"Do what?" Bloom asked.

"You know, how she got him to give us what we wanted." Brandon said.

"It's a girl thing. Trust me a lot of girls use it all the time on their boyfriends." Bloom said.

"Really?" Brandon said.

"Stella does it to you all the time." Bloom said.

"Really?" Brandon asked as Bloom's phone rang.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"It's me" Sky said on the other line.

"Yes?" "Just seeing where you guys at?" "We just got the information. Shouldn't you be in detention?" "I'm almost done. What are you up to?" "We got the address of the man we need to see the man and talk to him." "Alright. I'll call when I'm done." "Alright then bye." "Bye." The two hung up their phones.

"Who was it?" Brandon asked.

"Sky. He wanted to see what we were doing. He said he might join us when we're done." Bloom answered.

"OK" Brandon answered.

"We better look up the address on the internet to make sure we know where we're going so we don't get lost." Bloom said going upstairs. She ran to her room and turned on the computer. She went on the Internet and typed in the address.

"It's not far from here." Bloom said.

"Looks like we can walk from here." Brandon said.

"I'll just print this out then we can go." Bloom said. She quickly pressed print and waited for the directions to printout.

"Alright let's go." Bloom said taking the piece of paper. She folded it up and shoved it into purse with the over the shoulder strap.

"Let's go." Bloom said.

"Alright." Brandon said.

"First I'll call to see if he's home. Then we can go over and talk to him." Bloom said as they were walking downstairs.

"Do you know his phone number?" Brandon asked.

"It's on the recite." Bloom answered picking up the phone and dialing the number. She waited until someone picked up the phone on the other line.

"Hello?" "Hi is this Mr. Larson?" "Yes can I help you?" "My name is Bloom a friend of mine bought a necklace from your garage sale for his girlfriend." "Yes he did what about it?" "Well it looked so interesting I was wondering where you got it. Can I come over and talk about it?" "Of course you can. When can you do it?" "Now?" "Yes that works you ay come over. Here's my address it's 648 Main Street. You know where that is?" "Um yep it's not far from where I live." "Ok see you soon." "Ok" "Bye" "Bye" Bloom hung up the phone.

"Ok let's go we can meet with him now." Bloom said.

"That's good." Brandon said. Bloom grabbed her coat and the two headed out the door.

"So where does he live?" Brandon asked.

"648 main street" Bloom said looking at the map. The two began walking. It took about 20 minutes to reach main street. "Ok so now we need to find the right address." Bloom said.

"All the even numbers seem to be on the right." Brandon said.

"What's the first house address you see?" Bloom asked.

"37" Brandon answered.

"Come on we have a while to go." Bloom said. It took them an extra thirty minutes to find the right house.

"So this is it?" Brandon asked. The two were looking at a white house. The porch wrapped around the front with a garden on the side of the house.

"This is it." bloom said looking at the map. The two looked at each other and walked up the driveway to the front porch. Bloom rang the doorbell. A woman opened the door. She was tall and had long brown hair pulled about into a ponytail.

"Uh Hi is Mr. Lasron home?" Bloom asked.

"I'm afraid not. He should be home soon though. Please come in." The woman said. Bloom and Brandon stepped inside the house and clothes the door.

"Who are you? His Wife? Daughter?" Brandon asked trying not to sound rude.

"Well I'm actually his sister." The woman said.

"So do you live here with him?" Bloom asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Why?" Brandon asked. Bloom sighed and smacked him on the head.

"What?" He asked.

"It could be for personal reasons that we don't need to know about." Bloom whispered to him.

"It's ok truth is it is easier if I stay here. Saves money and gives me time to find a job." The woman answered.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked.

"Catherine." Catherine answered.

"Well since your brother isn't home maybe you can help us." Bloom said.

"I don't know but I can try." Catherine answered sitting at the table.

"Great. You see a friend of mine bought a necklace from a yard sale you guys must of had recently and gave it to his girlfriend who is my cousin. Anyways I showed it to some of my friends who looked up information about the necklace and well believed there were magic powers to it." Bloom said.

"Magic powers huh." Catherine said. The back door opens and a man comes in that looks similar to Catherine.

"Robert you're home. The girl who called you earlier is here." Catherine said. Bloom and Brandon quickly stood up from the table.

"My name is Bloom and this is my friend Brandon." Bloom said.

"Hello my name is Robert" Robert said. The four all sat back down at the table.

"So you kids live around here?" Robert asked.

"I do I'm visiting my parents for the holiday break." Bloom answered.

"I'm not from around here. I'm just here visiting my friend." Brandon answered.

"One of my friend actually bought a necklace from your yard sale." Bloom said.

"We believe that there's some sort of magic powers o it." Brandon said.

"Ah yes." Robert said. Bloom's phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket to see Sky's name blinking on the screen. She groaned and pressed ignored on her phone.

"Sorry it's just my boyfriend." Bloom said.

"I'll call him to see what he wants." Brandon said getting up quickly.

"If it's important you can go and talk to him." Catherine said.

"It's ok he just probably is seeing if I'm free to hang out." Bloom said.

"OH." Catherine said.

"Don't worry he knows I'm here." Bloom said.

"Oh so your friend does he know him?" Catherine asked.

"Yah Brandon knows him. They're closer friends than I am with him, but see we're have this group and we all hang out together. In fact they got interested in the necklace and started researching about it." Bloom said. Brandon they came back into the room and sat down next to Bloom.

"What did he want?" Bloom asked.

"To see if you were fine." Brandon answered.

"He's more of a body guard than a boyfriend." Bloom mumbled.

"Bloom you know he just cares about you and that's his way of showing it." Brandon said.

"Yah I know." Bloom sighed.

"Anyways here's a picture of the necklace." Brandon said pulling one up on his phone.

"Yep that's it." Robert said.

"So what do you know about it?" Bloom asked.

"There's a legend on it." Catherine said.

"Do you know where this necklace is from?" Robert asked.

"Not sure" Bloom answered.

"It's from Siberia." Catherine answered.

"Siberia the freezing part of Russia?" Bloom asked.

"Yep that's it." Robert said.

"Why would anyone want to leave it there? It's a frozen waste land." Bloom said.

"Do you know the story of Anastasia?" Robert asked.

"The last princess to the throne of Russia who disappeared after the revolution." Bloom answered.

"Right." Robert said.

"There are beliefs that an enchantment was put on it to protect the owner by creating a forcefield around the person preventing the enemt from touching her." Catherine said.

"How does that work?" Brandon asked pretending that he didn't know.

"By touching the huge stone in the middle." Catherine answered.

"The thing is whoever owns the necklace can activate the power from the stone." Robert said.

"Including men?" Brandon asked.

"No only women." Catherine answered.

"Did you give my friend the warning when he bought it?" Bloom asked.

"Yes I did. He took extra care of it and give it to his girlfriend." Robert said.

"Apparently he didn't warn her." Brandon said under his breath.

"So what does this have to do with the princess?" Bloom asked.

"Well it was belief that this was given to her as a present to protect her sself from anyone who would harm her she got scared of its powers and ran away and tried to get rid of the necklace. Years later a man found it in the ground and kept it." Robert said.

"So how did you get the necklace?" Bloom asked.

"Oh it's been in my family for generations." Robert said.

"So the princess was related to you?" Brandon asked.

"Yep" Catherine answered. "If she's royalty then you are as well right?" Bloom asked.

"That's the thing when she ran away she got rid of her title and hid among the commoners." Robert said.

"So what made you decide to sell it?" Brandon asked.

"It was time to get rid of it. Besides it's just pretend." Robert answered.

"Right that's all we wanted to hear about. I think it's time we leave we better head back to school and get ready for classes again." Bloom said quickly.

"Yah I have lots of homework to do." Brandon said getting up.

"Yah and besides we're meeting up with a group of friends for the New Year." Bloom said getting up.

"Very well then." Robert said.

"Thanks for letting us come over on such a short notice." Bloom said.

"No problem let me know what your friends think." Robert said.

"I'll walk you to the door." Catherine said.

"Thank you again." Bloom said. The two left the apartment and started walking down the streets.

"Well that helped." Brandon said.

"Let's head back to school I'm sure the others are waiting to hear." Bloom said. They went into an ally way and created a portal back home.

"Well we better find the guys." Brandon said.

"They looked around to see Helia, Riven and Timmy together talking at a table.

"Hey you guys." Bloom said as she and Brandon walked up to them.

"Hey you guys are back." Riven said.

"Where's Sky and Nebu?" Bloom asked.

"Nebu went with Layla somewhere. Sky, don't know." Helia said.

"How did things go on Earth?" Timmy asked.

"Fine." Bloom answered.

"The guy we met had a lot to tell but the information was useful." Brando said.

"He's right." Bloom said.

"Hey Bloom you're back." Sky said coming up to the group.

"Hey." she said.

"Why don't we head up to our dorm and talk about it." Timmy said. Bloom nodded in agreement and followed them back up to the dorm.

"So the guy told you a story?" Riven said once they reached the dorm.

"Yah he said it was a legend." Bloom said. She quickly told the group the story.

"It was past down from generation to generation but sold it because he had no use for it." Bloom said ending the story.

"Well we know the legend is true." Timmy said.

"But he didn't" Brandon said.

"Maybe I should go back and tell him." Bloom said.

"It's best if we know and he doesn't." Sky said.

"Right so now what?" Bloom asked.

"Well we tell the teachers, then the mission is done." Timmy said.

"Yah I have to go home and set things with my family straight first." Bloom said.

"Don't worry they'll understand." Sky said.

"Come on we better give this to the teachers." Timmy said He had quickly written down what Bloom had said about the necklace. They all went to Salidin's office where the teachers were talking.

"Here you go everything on the necklace." Timmy said.

"Thank You." Salidin asked.

"Where is the necklace now?" Bloom asked.

"Don't worry it's in a safe place." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Good job all of you. Especially Bloom who was able to search for it on Earth while trying to be with her family." Saladin said.

"No problem actually I would like to talk to you guys about that." Bloom said.

"Very well then, you boys are dismissed." Saladin said. Bloom waited for the others to leave.

"What is it?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"I was wondering if I could have rest of the winter break off, it ends next week. I was hoping to make up time to spend with my family since I spent the first half sneaking around and focusing on the mission." Bloom said.


	35. Vacaton

Chapter 36

Last time: "I was wondering if I could have rest of the winter break off, it ends next week. I was hoping to make up time to spend with my family since I spent the first half sneaking around and focusing on the mission." Bloom said.

Summary; Bloom goes home for the rest of the break for some family time.

"I think that sounds reasonable." Ms. Faragonda answered.

"Yes, she deserves it for helping the boys out." Saladin said.

"Thank you." Bloom said excitedly. She left the room and ran outside. She found Helia and Timmy sitting together by the stairs talking.

"Hey you guys." Bloom said walking over to them.

"Hey Bloom" Timmy said.

"So what's happening now?" Helia asked.

"I'm heading home, to spend time with the family." Bloom said.

"That's nice your family deserves it." Helia said.

"Definitely. When are you leaving?" Timmy said.

"Well I'm going to wait for Sky, then I was going to leave." Bloom said.

"It shouldn't be that long, Sky had to run a quick errand then he'll be back." Helia said.

"I can wait." Bloom said. Bloom's phone rang and she picked it up."BLOOMMICAN'TWAITTOHITTHEMALL!COMEHOMESOWECANOPENPRESENTS" Katy screamed on the other line.

"On second thought I better go now." Bloom said hanging up.

"Don't worry we'll tell Sky." Timmy said.

"Thanks oh and here." Bloom said giving back the watch.

"No problem see you later." Timmy said. Bloom got up and quickly ran off. She transported herself into an ally way on Earth and walked home.

"I'm home." Bloom said entering the house.

"I hope you don't mind we opened presents without you." Katy said.

"That's fine, I figured you guys would happen." Bloom said.

"So how long are you staying for this time?" Katy asked.

"Til New years." Bloom answered.

"Really that's great." Katy cheered.

"Yep, which means we can go shopping." Bloom said.

"Yah." Katy said. Later that night Bloom was up in her room doing homework, when Katy entered the room holding a box.

"Your mom and I were cleaning when we found this under the tree." Katy said. Bloom looked up and stared at the box.

"Who's it from?" Bloom asked taking the box.

"There's no tag not even a card with a name on it." Katy said. Bloom shook the small box a little to see what was inside it.

"Looks like I'll have to open it." Bloom said pulling at the ribbon. She then lifted the lid letting a card drop from the inside cover.

"Here you dropped this." Katy said handing the card to Bloom. Bloom took the card and opened it.

"It's from Sky." Bloom said quickly looking at the signature.

"So what did he get you?" Katy asked.

"Patient I want to read the card first." Bloom said.

"Ooh I want to read it after you." Katy said. "Ok it's not that long though." Bloom said. "Just read the note." Katy ordered. "Fine." Bloom said.

Dear Bloom,

I just wanted to say thank you for helping us with this mission. I got you a little gift as a thank you. I can't wait for you to come home so we can plan a date.

Love, Sky

"Wow, short and cheesy." Katy said.

"Yah well that's how he is at times." Bloom said.

"Does he text you?" Katy asked.

"Yah why?" Bloom asked.

"Can I read them?" Katy asked. Bloom looked at her for a minute. Katy was giving the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine here." Bloom said handing over her cellphone. Katy grabbed and hopped on bed and started reading the messages. Bloom said nothing and started opening the box. She found a small heart locket inside attached to a gold chain.

"Ooh that's pretty." Katy said now peering over Bloom's shoulder.

"I thought you were busy looking at texts." Bloom asked.

"They're a lot of repeats." Katy sighed. Bloom sat there and giggled. Bloom's phone suddenly went off.

"That's my cue to leave." Katy said. She hopped off the bed and ran down the hall. Bloom watched her leave and smiled.

"Hello?" She said answering the phone. "Hey it's me" "Hey what's up?" "Nothing just seeing if you like my gift." "Yah I do, thanks." "Timmy you staying on Earth for a while." "Yah only until New Year's which is a week from now." "So you're making suffer a week of school without seeing you?" "You can call me every night." "I think I might do that. Oh when you get back we're going have to plan some time for our date." "Well I'll have a lot of makeup work to do when I get back, but I know you'll find time to squeeze me in."

"Bloom it's time for dinner." Vanessa shouted.

"I've got to go." Bloom said into the phone.

"Ok bye" "Bye" Bloom hung up the phone and ran downstairs.

The End.


	36. Author's Note

Author's Notes.

Ok not really an author's note more like a thank you with a few notices.

First of all, Thank you to everyone who followed, like, and/or reviewed the story. I honestly did not think it was that good when I started it.

So I had other ideas of the scene with Bloom going to Earth and the boys coming to help. One version had Bloom going home with either just Sky going with her: Sky, Brandon, and Timmy; or all the boys tagging along with her on Earth living up in the attic or a guest room. A more recent idea was Bloom goes home for the holidays, then the boys go to Earth and ask her for help with the mission. Maybe I'll do a short story with just those scenes, to show how it was playing out in my mind. What do you guys think?

There are several story ideas I want to work on next but not sure on which one to do. So you guys can decide.

1) Bloom goes home to be a bride's maid in her aunt's wedding. Things don't go a plan when the trix comes and interrupts things.

2) Bloom helps her mom take the neighborhood kids to a halloween fair where things go wrong. a witch/winx crossover.

3) Bloom helps Riven come up with a gift for Musa for her birthday.

4) Bloom reunites with friends who were secret agents from whoop and secretly goes off and helps them. a winx/totally spies crossover

5) a secret between Sky and Stella will pull Bloom, Brandon and the rest of the team apart.

6) After an Earthquake hits Gardenia, the city is in need of repair forcing Bloom to stay and clean up instead of returning to Alfea.

7) A chance of a lifetime makes Bloom wonder is she should leave the Winx or not to follow her dreams.

Which one of these stories should I work on next?

Another question for you guys: Should I add one more chapter to the story before it's complete? The chapter would be Bloom returning to Alfea and her going on her date with Sky.

And one more thing...

I don't own Winx Club. The show belongs to Rainbow S.r.l..


	37. The Date

Chapter 36: Return to School

Last time: With the mission done, Bloom found the time to go home and spend the rest of her vacation with her family.

Summary: Bloom returns to school after her vacation, where she goes on her date with Sky.

~Earth, One week later~

Bloom was in her room busy packing up her things for school. She had spent her last week of vacation focusing on her family making very few calls to her friend, except for Sky who kept calling her to make sure she was ok. Bloom had the door closed to her room and was humming a song when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said. The door opened to reveal Katy and Taylor in the doorway.

"Packing up huh? Katy said walking over to Bloom.

"Yeah it's time for me to go back." Bloom said.

"Well considering how many times Sky called you this past week, I'm surprised he hasn't come back here to take you back to school." Taylor said.

"Well that's his way of checking up on me and to make sure I'm still his." Bloom said. "You weren't kidding when you said he was over protective." Katy said.

"Yep." Bloom answered.

"Anyways we just came to see what you were doing." Taylor said.

"Well I'm packing then heading home, where the girls will want to spend time with me." Bloom said.

"What about Sky?" Katy asked.

"Well he said he would take me out on a date when I get back but he never said when that will be." Bloom said.

"What kind of date?" Katy asked.

"I don't know something usually have a picnic by the lake or go into town for lunch and a movie." Bloom said.

"What are you going t wear?" Taylor asked.

"Not sure probably what I have on." Bloom answered. Taylor rolled off of Bloom's bed and walked over to the closet. She went through Bloom's clothes pulling out a few hangers then putting a few back. Bloom and Katy sat on the bed and exchanged glances.

"Taylor what are you doing?" Katy asked.

"That's perfect." Taylor said ignoring Katy. She took the outfit she liked and closed the closet door.

"Here try this for your date." Taylor said throwing Bloom an outfit. Bloom looked at the green dress that went about half way down to her knees. The dress was sleeveless with v-neck collar and and buttons down the front. On the other hanger was a white cardigan. "Here are your shoes." Taylor said handing Bloom a pair of converse.

"And for your hair I suggest pulling it back into a ponytail, like the one you had when were at that ski hill." Taylor said.

"Ok." Bloom said taking the hangers and leaving her room. Taylor waited for Bloom to leave her room, then quickly grabbed Bloom's phone and began searching for Sky's number.

"Taylor what are you doing?" Katy asked. "Calling Sky now, stall Bloom." Taylor answered, dialing the number.

~Red Fountain~

"So what do you have planned for your date with Bloom?" Brandon asked Sky who were both in the dorm talking.

"I don't know we were going to plan it when she comes back today." Sky said. Suddenly his phone rang. He noticed it was Bloom and quickly answered.

"Hel-" Sky said before the voice interrupted him form the other end.

"I'm not Bloom." Taylor said from the other line.

"Oh is she alright?" "Yes she's fine. She doesn't even know I took her phone." "Oh so what can I help you with?" Just seeing if you have a date planned for Bloom." "Not yet. We were going to talk about it when she gets back." "Errr wrong." "Excuse me?" "You're taking her on a picnic with a basket filled with her favorite foods." "OK but if she wants to do something with the girls or just relax." "She won't you. You have two hors to prepare. Got to go, good luck and bye" Sky hung up his phone and looked at Brandon confused. "What was that about?" Brandon asked.

"Bloom's cousin giving me a plan my date with Bloom." Sky said.

"You gonna go go along with it?" Brandon.

"Yeah and I have two hours to pull it off." Sky said. "Well then let's get started." Brandon said. Sky nodded in agreement and the two began to prepare for the date.

~Earth~

Bloom finished getting dressed into the outfit her cousin, Taylor, pulled out for her from her closet. She went to her room and stopped in front of her door when she heard someone talking on the phone. Bloom waited for a few minutes then entered the room.

"So what do you guys think?" Bloom asked entering her room.

"Nah." Taylor said shaking her head.

"What's wrong? You picked it out" Bloom said.

"I know but I changed my mind." Taylor said.

"Go try this on." Taylor said throwing Bloom a pink speghitti strap shirt with flower, jean skirt amd a pair of flip flops. Bloom caught the clothes and moaned before heading off to the bathroom to change outfits.

"What are you doing?" Katy asked.

"Stalling for Sky." Taylor said.

"Well aren't you being helpful for once." Katy said.

"I know." Taylor said smiling as Katy rolled her eyes.

"What do you guys think?" Bloom asked walking into the room with her next outfit. The two girls looked at each other and immediately put two thumbs down.

"NEXT" Katy yelled. Taylor went to the closet and threw the next outfit at Bloom and shooed her away.

"How long are we doing this?" Katy asked.

"I'll let you know." Taylor said. Bloom came back into the room and the girls shook their heads. Outfit after outfit the girls kept turning it them down. Bloom was slowly started to get frustrated.

"Guys can we stop yet?" Bloom asked.

"Fine." Katy said.

"But you need to try on one more outfit." Taylor said.

"Fine put you two are putting all the clothes back in my closet before I leave." Bloom said taking note of the pile of clothes the girls made. The two girls glanced down at the pile and nodded. The girls quickly hung up the clothes and shoved them in the closet.

"So what do you guys think?" Bloom asked entering the room. This team she was wearing skinny jeans, a blue cardigan, and flip-flops.

"Nope." The girls said.

"Try taking your hair out of the ponytail." Taylor suggested. Bloom did as she was told. "Not bad but your need one more thing." Taylor said. Taylor pulled part of Bloom's hair to the side and clipped it with a barrette in the shape of a flower.

"Nope let's try just leaving it down." Taylor said. Bloom pulled the barrette out hair. "There better." Taylor said.

"Great can I go now?" Bloom asked.

"Sure go ahead." Taylor answered.

"Have fun." Katy said.

"Thanks, I need to ell my parents I'm leaving now." Bloom said. She grabbed her things and went downstairs. She went to the living room to see everyone else there.

"Hey guys I'm leaving now." She said.

"Have a safe trip back sweetie." Vanessa said hugging her daughter.

"Be careful and make sure that Sky kid takes care of you." Mike said.

"Don't worry dad he takes care of me." Bloom said.

"Bye Bloom it was great seeing you." Justin said.

"Now you two behave while I'm gone." Bloom told Hannah and Andrew.

"No worries Bloom we will." Hannah said.

"Yeah I'll behave." Andrew said. Bloom quickly hugged everyone last time and said bye. She made a portal back to Alfea then went through. On the other side of the portal was the the gate to school. She went through but didn't get far with the winx running up to her and hugging her.

"Bloom you're back." Flora cheered.

"Hey guys" Bloom greeted.

"Hey Bloom." A voice said from behind. Bloom turned around to see Sky on his wind rider.

"Hey Sky." Bloom said.

"So ready for our date?" He asked.

"Already? But I still have to unpack." Bloom said.

"Don't worry about it. We'll take your things for you." Musa said taking Bloom's luggage from her hand.

"You two go and have." Stella said pushing Bloom towards Sky.

"Alright I will." Bloom said as Stella continued pushing her. Sky handed Bloom a helmet as she climbed on the bike and the two flew off.

"Bye you two have fun." Stella said waving to them.

~Bloom and Sky~

The two flew off together and decided to have a small picnic near the lake.

"So what do you think?" Sky asked as the two sat down.

"I like it. It's my favorite spot." Bloom said.

"I know but I think you should know, I had help." Sky said slowly.

"From my cousins." Bloom finished smiling.

"Yeah, wait how did you know that?" Sky asked.

"I figured it out after they pulled out and made me try on half the clothes in my closet. Plus I heard my cousin talking to someone on the phone when I came back from the bathroom, and when I checked my phone I noticed the call was made to you." Bloom answered. "Don't be mad at them, they came to me. I didn't asked for their help." Sky said quickly.

"Sky, I'm not mad." Bloom said.

"You're not?" Sky asked.

"No it was sweet, and I'm glad they did this. I'll thank them tonight." Bloom said.

"So how was the rest of your break?" Sky asked.

"It was nice, spending quality time with the family." Bloom said.

"And do you like the gift I gave you?" Sky asked.

"Yes, I was hping you could help me put t on." Bloom said pulling the necklace out of her pocket.

"Sure." Sky said taking the necklace. He unfastened the clamp, placed it around Bloom's neck and closed it again.

"How does it look?" Bloom asked.

"Perfect." Sky said smiling.

"Good." Bloom said blushing. After a few minutes of silence Bloom remembered the gift she had in her bag.

"Since giving gifts to those we care about is apart of the is for you." Bloom said pulling a flat box out of her bag and handing it to Sky.

"Thanks" He said taking the box and opened it. He pulled out a drawing that was in wooden frame with a date engraved at the bottom.

"You did this by yourself?" Sky asked.

"Well the drawing. I redrew one of the pictures of us. I went to the frame shop yesterday and had someone do the engraving. Here's the original picture." Bloom explained as she showed Sky the original picture of them from the back to school dance during Bloom's first year. Sky then looked at the writing on the frame. the first line had their names, then the words "Feels Like Magic", and the dates 6/19/04, 11/15/05 and 3/11/06.

"The song is the song of our first dance then the dates are when we first met, officially became a couple and our first kiss." Bloom explained.

"Cool. I love it thanks." Sky said hugging her.

"I'm glad, and Thanks for sending me on this mission." Bloom said.

"You're not mad?" Sky asked.

"I was at first, but after spending time with them, I'm glad you did it." Bloom said.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time." Sky said.

"Just next time, promise me, you'll tell me before volunteering me." Bloom said.

"Don't worry I will." Sky said.

The End

Author's notes:

~First story is officially done.

~The dates on the frame comes from the episode air dates in the US, of those episodes the event occurred in which I got off the wiki site.

~More stories are on the way.

~The totally Spies/Winx Club crossover is being worked on.

~The next winx club story will be either 5 or 3 haven't decided yet.

~ Gardenia is in California not New York or Canada (as some one told me. I looked up on the wiki site but not sure if I corrected it in the story.

~And finally I don't own the shows or songs used in this story.


End file.
